The Potion Master's Snake
by Winds of Water
Summary: A snake gives Harry an intriguing revelation about her owner. HPSS.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided I had to just write this plot bunny so it would stop pestering me so much. It was making it hard to focus on my other stories. So here is the product of me attempting to appease a bunny for my own sanity. Or, what I have left of my sanity.

I'm not entirely accustomed to writing for this fandom, doing fanfics against books are not my forte, but I feel I did _somewhat_ better than craptastical. This is pre-slash, and can stand alone. I won't continue anything if I don't think that I succeeded with this based on comments left. The Parseltongue is in italics surrounded by quotes, and I did not add on any extra s's. For some reason that annoys me so, so very much, and so I wrote it normally. Just in case anyone is picky enough to notice.

If this sort of theme has been done before, that's great. I'd love to read it one day, but this is my own that was written while I watched Olympic wrestling.

That about covers that, so I wish you a hopefully happy read. Thanks everyone!

* * *

The Potion Master's Snake

Written By: Winds of Water

Harry awoke to the unsettling sensation that he was being watched.

Cracking one eye open to peer about his curtained bed he couldn't see anyone. By all appearances, he was alone. And he'd better be! If Seamus or Dean snuck in here one more time to try and dunk his hand in warm water, he'd do something a bit more drastic than merely transfigure them into guinea fowl. It had taken both boys hours to reach Professor McGonagall, as they'd been chased after by fellow students.

But he still couldn't shake off the suspicion that he was being watched.

Slowly Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before blinking about. He'd gotten rid of the glasses a year ago, opting to let a newly invented potion correct his eyesight. Honestly he was glad to be rid of the glasses, forever breaking or getting in his way.

"_Good morning._"

Harry blinked at the hissing noise his brain easily translated, and looked down towards the side of his pillow. There, coiled loosely about itself, was a cobra. The hood was tucked in, and the snake was the very picture of meek submission to the wizard whose bed it had sought out. "_Good morning._" He replied in polite surprise, "_forgive me for seeming rude, but why are you here?_"

Despite his abilities, snakes very rarely came to see him. Usually it was not for anything trivial.

"_I've come for my owner._" The cobra replied and uncoiled herself to slide gracefully up onto the wizard's thighs where she settled onto the bodily warmth.

Owner? Harry frowned down at her, "_I'm afraid I don't understand._"

"_Now it is you who must forgive me._" The cobra hissed softly, "_my name is Sorai, my owner is the one you humans call Severus Snape. But to me he is just my owner._"

Now this was news, Snape had a pet cobra? How… fitting to his image. Harry wondered briefly if he was dreaming, but then shrugged the notion off. He'd had too many vision dreams, real dreams, no dreams, and almost dreams to know that he was not dreaming. He was very much awake. "_What are you doing here then? If he catches me with you he'll think I stole you away._"

"_I've come here for him, you can tell him this._" Sorai soothed.

"_But why have you come, Sorai?_" Harry pressed the cobra gently, not really wishing to anger the snake. Even though by all appearances Sorai was completely submissive to him without question.

"_My owner is becoming more stressed, I can smell it on him. He talks to me sometimes, tells me what's on his mind. He is worried about you and someone called Ginny._"

Harry blinked at the cobra, and then frowned. He was all of a sudden very confused. "_He's worried about me? He's never worried about me. And why worry about Ginny and I, of all things?_"

"_He believes you have chosen her as your mate, this distresses him._"

An instant blush covered Harry's face at the snakes words. And he found himself doing a very good imitation of a goldfish. "_What?!_"

"_He believes you to have chosen her as your mate. He is distressed because of it._" Sorai rephrased patiently.

It took Harry a few moments to get his thoughts in order, and he cleared his throat delicately so as not to rouse his dorm mates. "_Ginny and I are just friends, she's like my little sister. I could never want to seek her as my mate._" He told the snake first off, "_and secondly why should Snape care who I choose for my mate? He hates me! No offense to your owner, but that man isn't capable of being nice._"

"_He does not hate you, not anymore. He realized with the old relic's unwanted help that his animosity was merely a cover for love._" Sorai then continued as Harry sat there looking dumbstruck, "_my owner is distressed because he wishes to be your mate, but you have chosen Ginny._"

"_I've not chosen Ginny, weren't you listening?_" Harry hissed at her, looking rather frazzled.

"_Yes._"

"_And who is this old relic? Dumbledore?_" Harry guessed, as it was the only logical answer he could come up with.

"_Yes._"

Great, so Dumbledore even knew? Now the reasons for him being stuck with Snape on every sort of task that could require two people seemed all too clear. That meddling old.. relic, did Sorai call him? Yes, well, he just may have to give the old relic a piece of his mind. But right now there was this more pressing matter.

"_So, your owner…_" Harry puzzled this over in his mind, finding he wasn't exactly mortified by the idea. Rather he was intrigued, he'd never exactly considered Snape before in that way. He did prefer men, yes. Yet he'd never given much thought to his Potions professor. This intrigued him. Really, he didn't have anything against the man anymore, it was just that he had always felt that Snape hated him. So he kept his distance. But now he found himself curious about what the man kept hidden behind that mask and scowl. "_he wishes to be my mate?_"

"_Yes._"

Harry expelled a rather large huff of air. Well, this was certainly taking a turn for being the most interesting morning he'd ever witnessed. It wasn't everyday he had a professors pet cobra hunt him out to tell him that said professor secretly wanted to be his mate. Sometimes he found the blunt way of snakes to be so crude. But it left little room for misinterpretations, for which he was very thankful. "_Did he put you up to this, Sorai? He knows I can speak your language._"

"_He did not, Harry Potter. I came on my own, and he will be angry with me when he realizes I am gone._" Sorai's posture shifted, till she almost looked distraught. "_I am worried about him. I can smell he is stressed, unhappy._"

"_Sorai, I'm not sure how I can help you._" Harry felt his heart go out to the snake, she seemed truly concerned for the well being of her owner. "_He would sooner hex me than speak to me._"

"_You would speak to him?_" Sorai asked in hopeful tones, "_do you wish my owner to be your mate?_"

Harry considered the cobra for a moment. "_Honestly, I'm not sure. I need to think about this, can you understand that? I've spent all my life up till now thinking he hates me. Plus he's nearly twice my age. I need some time to think. You came to me with something I am not sure if I can help you with._"

"_I am not sure I understand this age thing, but thank you for thinking about it. And for listening to me. I apologize for telling you so suddenly._"

"_No need._" He assured her, and reached out to touch her head gently. "_You are very brave._"

Well, now he certainly had something to think about.

From beyond his bed curtains Harry could hear the others stirring in bed. "_It's nearly time everyone will wake up. Wait here, I'll be back once I've showered and dressed. I'll take you down with me to breakfast and give you back to him. He won't be angry with you._"

"_Thank you._" Sorai said as she slithered off his legs and curled up again next to his pillow.

Harry nodded and got out of bed before drawing the curtains closed again, and warding them for good measure. He didn't feel like having anyone accidentally stumble across the cobra and frighten her. Just because she was submissive to him did not mean she'd play nicely with anyone else in the dorm.

He flew through the shower and was dressed and heading to get his book bag when Ron finally emerged.

"What're you doin' up so e-e-early." He yawned widely.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry explained, which was somewhat the truth of it. "I'll see you down at breakfast, okay?"

Ron's answer was another yawn.

Harry waited to be sure the coast was clear before opening the bed curtains again. "Sorai." He spoke in English, and she immediately perked up. "_Can you loop around my neck? I'll pass you off as being fake, but you must promise not to move._"

"_I will remain still, but if any children poke at me, I will be unhappy and might strike._" Sorai warned him honestly.

"_I will do my best to prevent that._" Harry promised and helped settle her around his neck, warning her not to squeeze him too tight.

Somehow, he made it out of the common room with no troubles, and worked his way to the Great Hall. He entered to find that the teachers were all there aside from Flitwick and Sprout. His eyes glanced over Snape momentarily, and he felt Sorai twitch unconsciously as she caught her owners scent. "_I will bring you to him now._"

He walked over to Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares and whispers as people spotted the snake around his neck. He placed his bag on his customary seat and glanced around at the other students still looking at Sorai. "Oh honestly, like this is the strangest thing you've ever seen me do."

With that, he turned his steps towards the head table.

He passed by all the teachers, ignoring their questioning looks, and in Dumbledore's case, infernal twinkling eyes. He stopped, when he reached where Snape was sitting, eyeing him with the customary scowl and expressionless black eyes.

"Yes, Potter?" He asked coolly.

Harry reached up around his neck, and was rewarded to see the startle of shock that flickered across Snape's face as he suddenly saw what had been about his neck. He took Sorai carefully into his hands and held her out to her owner. "She got lost, and was worried you'd be angry with her. You really shouldn't be, she cares a lot about you." Harry said.

Severus took the cobra back into his possession, settling her down onto his lap away from prying eyes, even those of his curious fellow professors. "Am I supposed to be grateful for your annoying compulsions towards helping those that don't need it? She can take care of herself."

Harry merely smiled. "You should know, Ginny is like a sister to me. I'll see you in class, professor."

The professors who had heard the exchange were looking rather confused by the whole thing. Only a pleased Professor Dumbledore was looking for all the world as if nothing had happened.

Severus was left feeling rather much like he'd been simultaneously hit with an anvil, and had a great weight lifted from his shoulders. There was no denying it, Potter knew about that which he'd only told Sorai and that meddling headmaster. But now he had to face this head on, there was no hiding any longer. "You're getting freeze dried mice for a week." He growled down to the cobra.

Sorai merely drifted off to sleep with the knowledge that she'd succeeded in possibly helping her beloved owner.

Back at the Gryffindor table Harry was quelling the inquiries of his friends, including Ginny. "It was a real snake, yes. She just wanted to visit me. I brought her back to Snape in the hope she wouldn't get into too much trouble for running off." Which really was the truth.

But he'd never been one to tell the full truth very easily. And until he figured out his feelings, the full truth would remain a secret.

Harry smiled subconsciously and his eyes drifted over to where Snape sat, and as if the professor had sensed the eyes resting on him, he turned his head and their eyes met. Harry waited a moment before looking away with a more successful smile.

He was looking forward to Potions class today.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, fourteen lovely reviews later I found myself deciding that I should continue. Thank you for your kind comments, and for alerting or favoriting this. So this story shall become in fact, a story. For however long it takes to reach an acceptable conclusion. Though as several of my readers prior to this can attest, I do not rush relationships along. So they will not be doing it like rabbits come chapter three, I can promise you that. It's unrealistic, and while I am trying to keep them as much in character as possible and still have my own changes, I also want the relationship buildup to feel real.

So thank you again for your support, I hope to continue to receive more of it! And a special thanks to my readers from other fandoms who have followed me over to this as well, you all are fantastic!

* * *

Chapter Two

Written By: Winds of Water

"Any bets on how long it takes for him to start taking away because Harry here just _had_ to become friends with his pet?" Ron sighed as he threw his stuff down beside his seat, and plopped onto it without preamble.

"When a cobra takes up residence on your legs and wishes to talk to you, you let me know what options you think you have." Harry retorted as he sat down as well, but had to agree with Ron.

Hermione gave them a withering look as she pulled out her text. "Honestly, he's not that vindictive."

Ron snorted.

Harry was wondering however just why Snape would take points, which he would. Would it be because as Ron had said, he'd befriended Sorai? Or would it be because he was trying to regain a sense of control about him after inadvertently having knowledge of his secret infatuation slip out.

He wouldn't have long to wait.

The door banged open, much reminiscent of the first class of first year he'd ever had Potions.

Harry watched, feeling apprehensive as Snape glided forward with powerful purpose, and silently swore. Somehow, he was getting the feeling his day was about to get even more interesting, but certainly not fun.

"If you all are _quite_ through making such an abominable racket-" Snape began, despite the classroom being quieter than a crypt since he'd entered the classroom.

Harry groaned at that tone of voice. Oh yes, things were going to be fun indeed. So he settled in to brace himself through the barrage of initial harsh words before the instructions appeared on the board.

"Just _had_ to befriend the pet." Ron groused under his breath as he and Harry began to start.

Harry cracked a small smile, he couldn't help it. Yes, Sorai had certainly turned his world even more upside down. "I'd ask her to put on a show with me to where we have a spat that would void us as friends, but since he couldn't understand us, it'd be pointless."

"Having a spat with a cobra is not my idea of fun either." Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione rolled her eyes and settled in to work while Harry continued to smile.

Twenty minutes passed.

Ron was asking Hermione if there potion was _supposed_ to be that vile shade of orange, when _he_ swooped in.

Harry swore the man had radar for detecting incorrect potions in his classroom.

"While it should come as a surprise to me that you two are still incompetent fools in your sixth year," Snape paused melodramatically, "it doesn't. And while it should come as a surprise to me that after six years you still do not understand what counter-clockwise means, it doesn't. Thirty turns counter clockwise at half second intervals, and if you get it wrong again I will win the bet with Minerva about whether or not you are totally inept."

Ron immediately started the turning to try and correct their potion, "insufferable git, I should-"

What Ron should do, Harry didn't hear. He was busy dicing bloodworms with a smile playing on his face. Snape would have banished their potion any other day, or left it to failure, but he'd told them how to correct it instead. They'd not even had to rely on Hermione. And then there was that little surprise of him not deducting poi-

"And ten points from Gryffindor!"

Well, he stood corrected. But that only served to make him smile a bit more. His apprehensive feelings were starting to diminish. Class may not exactly be fun, but he welcomed this change. For whatever reason the change had occurred. He could bother fathoming about that later, he had his own feelings on the matter to figure out.

He didn't dislike Snape, if anything he had respect for him these days. But he'd always kept his distance, preferring to be out of the way of the cancer causing rays of destruction that he always felt ebbing towards him when he and Snape were within a certain proximity. Things were taking a turn however, and he knew why. His professor wasn't an idiot, and so would not try and act as if Harry knew nothing. He had to know that Sorai had told him about her owners love for him, else the Ginny thing wouldn't have come up.

This break of animosity would give him time to think about this, and figure it all out. Even if he was intrigued by the idea, he wouldn't act one way or another until he knew his feelings.

When class ended, it was one of the few times he and Ron had a viable potion to bottle, label, and turn in for grading.

"What do we have next?" Ron groaned as he eased a kink out of his back and grabbed his bag.

Harry thought quickly, "transfiguration."

"How could you forget something like that? I thought you enjoyed having classes together, Weasel." Draco said as he walked over to them.

Over the summer the animosity between they and the blonde pretty boy of Slytherin had vanished into nothing more than harmless jibes here and there. It had taken Ron a bit longer to accept Draco's presence, but as said Malfoy was seriously dating Ginny, it was better to learn to get along. Or at the very least be tolerant.

"Every minute." Ron smirked at him.

"Enough, let's go before we're late." Harry groaned and started for the door with the other three.

"Potter! Stay behind."

Harry blinked, and looked over at Snape sharply. With a slight frown he turned back to the others. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Ron asked.

"We can wait in the hall." Hermione offered.

Harry shook his head, "no, there's no reason for you to be late as well."

The three exchanged looks, but decided to depart.

Harry watched them go before turning to his professor who was currently sitting at his desk watching him. "Did you get angry with her?"

"She's none of your concern." Snape replied, "but we need to talk about what she said to you."

"Not right now." Harry said as he walked forward to sit on the stool nearest the man's desk. "It can wait. Like I told her, I need time to think."

"Think? Yes that would take time for you, it's not like you do much thinking."

"With all due respect, sir, sod off." Harry sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "If our roles were switched, you'd have probably made an attempt on my life by now, so I don't expect you to understand. But this isn't something that I can just know right away how I feel about it, much less you."

"Very astute of you, at least you haven't remained completely clueless these past years." Snape drew in a sharp breath and glanced away. "Take the time you need, but understand that I am not a man of great patience."

Harry smirked boldly, "oh I already knew that." He said, and got up to head towards the door once more.

"And Potter," the silky voice called out again, "don't think this changes anything."

Harry tossed an affronted look over his shoulder. "Now why would I think that? Heaven forbid you ruin your reputation on my account. The world's balance will be upset and another dark lord just may spring up from the daisies to try and make up for the loss of your scathing remarks."

"Potter!"

"I get it!" Harry chuckled and shrugged, "I've yet to make my decision. But I do understand what would happen no matter which choice I ended up choosing. If I end up saying yes to you," Harry looked back at him, hand on the door handle now, "you can ask me to write you an essay about why things will not change between us in the public sector of this school. Until then, give Sorai my love."

And he was gone.

Snape stared after him, and felt that foreign sensation of a smile twitching at his mouth. That brat was as insufferable as ever. Yet he couldn't help loving him for it. It was one of the many traits that he had come to see as Albus constantly kept pairing them together for various tasks. The reason for which he'd learned to do more than tolerate the brat and his cheeky remarks.

He was not looking forward to waiting though for an answer. And he did not for one second want to have his heart broken yet again. He doubted it could ever mend this time. He just may have to take things into his own hands and try to persuade Harry, help him along a bit… and a plotting smirk graced his face.

A smirk that was putting nervous looks on the faces of his seventh year NEWTS class as they entered the room.

Certainly he'd have to speak to Albus about the recent developments. Even though he was nearly one hundred percent certain the old coot already knew about everything. He would attend to all that later however, for the moment he still had more classes to get through.

Meanwhile two staircases, sixteen doors, and three left turns away, Harry was taking his seat in his next class.

"What was that about?" Ron asked under his breath as they watched McGonagall demonstrate how to turn their feathers into rope.

"The snake." Harry muttered back, and Ron clearly seemed to buy the explanation. Even Hermione who'd been listening in didn't seem suspicious.

"Mister Potter," McGonagall turned her stern gaze on him, "what is so fascinating that you must interrupt the demonstration?"

"Ron passed gas, I excused him." Harry said with a straight face, ignoring the squawk of indignation from the seat beside him

McGonagall frowned, but let it pass as she quieted the class back down.

When they were doing their practicals at last, Ron turned to him with a "thanks, now my reputation is ruined."

"You still love me." Harry grinned and gave his wand a wave.

Ron snorted, "don't press your luck, mate."

Harry continued to grin, especially when his neatly coiled rope appeared before him. He sat back in his chair with a pleased expression. He really had come a long way since the stress had been lifted from him about Voldemort and now he could actually focus on studies beyond those which would be foremost in self-preservation. It was a liberating feeling to know he could be capable of more than killing.


	3. Chapter 3

Well a big thanks to those who reviewed, you who do are the ones keeping the story updating, so everyone else should bow down to you. Hehe..

I went to the dentist today... that's always a joy. I don't mind it, except for the smell of the office. It makes me so light headed and I've no idea why. But I did get my hands on the latest issue of one of my favorite architecture magazines. That always makes me happy. I love my architecture magazines. This months issue on that particular magazine was on Milan furnishings and style. Very good information and ideas in there.

Now I shall stop babbling about my strange interests and let the reading commence.

* * *

Chapter Three

Another day come and gone in the endless circle of clowns, nitwits, the hopeless, the mediocre, and Hermione Granger. Something was obviously going wrong in the reproductive sect of this world, for it seemed to be impossible to find a promising youth to induct into the art of Potions. He hadn't thought his generation had been particularly stupid, so this seemed to prove the theory that genius skipped a generation. How fortunate for him that he was blessed to teach this lacking generation in the prime of his life.

Penance was such a joy.

The buffeting sound of robes against the still air ended as Severus contemplated the stone gargoyle standing mockingly before him. Almost as if it knew he had been fated to have this twisted sort of life. Not for the first time, did he consider blasting the thing into a fine dust. But knowledge of the protective spells on it kept him from doing so, as it had each and every time before.

He hated gargoyles. Ugly, mocking creations. And yet people assumed he'd adorn his chambers with them, or some folly like that, just because they considered him to be a hell spawn. Swinging from his dungeon rafters and flapping his robes like wings. Honestly, did they think he had nothing better to do than to fuel their own rumors?

And then the gargoyle moved.

Severus blinked at it, but no one came out from the stairwell, and the gargoyle didn't slide back into place. "And they're creepy." He decided, and strode forward into the arched corridor that contained the stairwell.

When he reached the landing, the office door was open as well.

"Come in already. I got tired of waiting for you to make up your mind."

Severus's eyes gained an annoyed glint but walk forward he did, and shut the door behind him. "I wasn't making up my mind, I was thinking."

"Oh?" Dumbledore smiled gently from his seat, his glittering blue eyes trained on his bristly Potions master.

"About whether or not that gargoyle of yours eats the student's brains for its breakfast." He explained, taking his usual seat.

Ironically enough, it was the one Potter always occupied as well whenever he came to visit Dumbledore.

"Severus." Dumbledore chastised gently.

He shrugged elegantly and mentally sighed.

"So, Sorai went to visit Harry." Dumbledore prompted, having already foreseen this meeting happening since the moment Harry had strolled into the Great Hall with the cobra nestled about him cozily.

"I've no idea how she got out, damn her." Severus muttered, but his voice lacked malice towards his beloved snake.

"Snakes are clever and resourceful, and if Sorai truly wanted to speak to Harry that badly, then she'd have found a way to do so. You couldn't have prevented her from it her whole life." Dumbledore told him frankly, and settled back into his chair. "So, tell me what's on your mind about it, and we'll have tea."

With those words, the pot and cups appeared on a platter on his desk. And Dumbledore began to pour as Severus's verbal dam broke.

"She went and told him about my feelings regarding him. Told him about my anxiety regarding Ginny. Probably told him a lot of stuff he does not need to know. And you're probably compromised as well, Sorai is smart, she knows who you are. And if she's been listening to everything, she knows you helped me figure my feelings out. There's no way she would have withheld that from him."

"I'll consider myself cautioned then." Dumbledore said, setting his tea cup back on the saucer. "It seems that he took it well though."

"He told me earlier that he needs time to think about it." Severus sighed aloud now. "This is exactly why I never wanted him to find out."

"And you would have gone on watching him try to find happiness with someone else? You seem to enjoy making yourself miserable." Dumbledore frowned at him in concern.

"Well, I might have a chance now to be happy. I think that's why Sorai went to see him." Severus looked darkly at his half finished cup of tea, "but I cannot stand idly by. I'm not a man of saintly patience, and I'm tired of having no control in the outcome of my life."

"What is it you're wanting to do?"

"Like I said, I won't stand by and let him make his decision without doing his research."

"You may not want to toss around analogies like that with him, unless you want him to accuse you of being a lecherous professor." Dumbledore said, completely straight faced, yet the twinkle gave his amusement away.

Severus glared in reply.

"I have complete trust and faith in you, do what you feel you must. I'd warn you not to hurt him in the process, but he'd probably try to kill you if you did. He's of age, and I know you well enough to know that something like this won't affect your constant belittlement of his Potions work."

"I grade it for what it deserves." Severus said in an affronted tone. "I can't help it if he's a complete dunce in my class."

"Point in case." Dumbledore smiled. "All I will ask is that you be discreet."

"I was your spy for years, and you think I am incapable of being discreet?"

"You know I don't mean it like that."

Severus grunted in response, and rose from his chair. "I'll be going now. I just wanted to inform you of what was going on."

Meanwhile the subject of the conversation between Albus and Severus was sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

A nearly finished letter was being penned by Harry, as Hermione scratched Hedwig's head gently. A few more scratches of the quill and he set it aside, capped the ink, and waved the letter about to dry it.

"Just cast a drying charm." Hermione sighed as she ducked a droplet of black ink.

Harry chuckled, "sorry, I didn't think that would happen." He apologized and began to roll the letter up.

"Have you told Ron yet? You know he's going to be concerned." Hermione said, as Hedwig flew off her knee.

"Ron's reaction is not the one that will be priceless." Harry grinned, thinking instead of what Snape's face would look like.

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend.

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and let her out the window before answering the unspoken query. "I can't tell you yet, but I promise I will. It's something I need some time to mull over on my own."

There it was, the suspicious look.

"It's nothing dangerous." Harry reassured, and Hermione visibly relaxed. "It's just kind of… personal."

"Ah." Hermione breathed as if a light had suddenly clicked in her head.

Harry frowned at her, "don't 'ah' me in that tone, it's creepy. If I didn't know how to detect when someone's trying to read my mind I'd think you were capable of it."

This earned a wolfish grin from her. "Thanks for that information, that could be useful."

"Not against me, but I pity the one it would be against."

"Oh, hush, come on, we should go to bed." Hermione said, standing and stretching.

Harry smiled over at her, "you go on ahead. I'm not tired yet."

"Harry, don't go sneaking out again." She warned.

"Now would I do that?" Harry asked in what he hoped was an innocent tone, and grinned as she rolled her eyes, but left it alone. "Night." He called up after her, and a muffled echo of his words came down the staircase as she vanished.

Sneaking out… now there was a fine idea. He always thought better when he went on quiet walks around the school, and now was certainly a time he needed some time to think. He left the common room, with only his wand. After having stealth training, courtesy of one Professor Snape, he felt comfortable enough to go out without his invisibility cloak.

The memory of that training made him shake his head and laugh quietly to himself. He knew now it had been one of many multiple use trainings, both to get his skills better, and to put he and Snape alone together for long amounts of time.

Perhaps he should go give a piece of his mind to Dumbledore while he was out mulling all this over. If his steps took him that way, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Eh, meant to get this up almost a week ago. Between the power continuously going out and then getting sick... basically life happened. Anyway, for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter:

And I thought I'd mention that Sorai does make an appearance again soon.

* * *

Chapter Four

Written By: Winds of Water

Harry had his thumbs looped casually through the belt loops of the faded blue jeans he wore underneath the concealing black robes. They were a hazard at the best of times considering the things he did that were not part of the normal school curriculum. Private training in everything from creating to destroying and the little niches in between. Robes just seemed to get in his way, and Snape had more often than once taken great pleasure in remarking that were he to learn more finesse instead of attempting things like a rhinoceros in an antique shop, robes may not hinder him so.

However they were handy for when he wanted to go sneaking about. Camouflage was something that he had never needed extra practice in. Years of sneaking about the castle had given him a good foundation. How considerate for the Headmaster to allow him to wear black robes to aid him in his often nightly escapades. It was as if he secretly wanted the students to learn to sneak about in the shadows. Flitting here and there like bats.

It could obviously be accomplished. There was a professor of living proof.

Though Harry considered that as his pensive steps took him down along the shadows of one corridor. Was Snape really a "bat" like sort of person? The billowing robes he seemed to pull off just for the hell of showing he could, sure seemed to imply bat. But without them, which Harry had seen him as such. Without them, he did not billow nor flap. At those times he seemed to be more of a cat slinking about.

Oh how McGonagall could chortle over such a thought.

Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks, and leaned back against one chilly stone wall with an expelled breath of warm air. This was not what he should be thinking about, not the way Snape walked or didn't walk. Or whether he resembled a bat or a cat in the process. He was supposed to be thinking about the visit he'd had just that morning from a concerned reptile.

"Figures that I'd get rid of one complication only to gain another." Harry sighed as he clunked his head back against the stones.

But was Snape really a complication?

He supposed that was what he needed to find out. Getting up from his slumped position standing against the wall Harry continued walking, allowing himself to pass in and out of the moonlight beams on the floor since he knew no one else was around.

Truly, the man he was pondering was an enigma at best, even after time spent alone and in a way close to him over the years. Now that he'd killed his dramatic arch nemesis like the good super hero from those comics, extra training sessions had been called off. Which meant he was rather stuck with a convoluted image of one Severus Snape.

Just as he had had specialized training from everything to destruction and creation, Snape was just as broad a spectrum. He'd seen the man actually be kind, but only when he thought no one was watching. And he'd seen Snape be… well… a prickly bastard. To put it in terms different from the ever original insult Ron came up with. Having seen Snape's hair up close he could attest it was not greasy, nor did it have lice. Snape was a git, yes, but not greasy.

Somewhere down the halls of teenage musings in an attempt to determine even a vague answer to his quandary, Harry had ended up in front of that long familiar gargoyle. He had expected he might.

He considered it for a moment, as if debating whether or not to test his luck and see if Dumbledore was actually still awake at this hour when the gargoyle suddenly moved. Evidently he had his answer, and evidently Dumbledore wanted him to come up and have a chat instead of merely pass by. It was rare that this happened, but when it did who was Harry to deny fate?

So Harry ascended the steps upward and entered through the heavy wood door after giving it a light rap.

"Both yourself and Professor Snape have stood out there tonight and stared at my gargoyle. Is something amiss with it besides the theory that it eats the student's brains for breakfast?" Dumbledore asked with a smile as he looked up from a document he'd been reading.

"Sounds like something he'd say. He was here?" Harry asked as he entered without being waved forward, and took his customary chair. The one Snape had vacated just prior to his arrival. He wasn't really surprised to hear that he'd not been the only visitor to this office tonight.

"Yes, he felt it prudent to inform me in person about a certain something that happened today between you both."

Harry raised an eyebrow in reply. "Well, that's one way to put it that can be misinterpreted."

"Point taken, legal age or not you are still thinking with a teenagers mind." Dumbledore grabbed the tin of lemon drops and offered them to Harry who declined politely with a shake of his head.

"I'm sure once I was, but I feel a lot older than I am. Tired, really."

"And that can't be misinterpreted?"

Harry grinned despite himself, then turned thoughtful. "How long have you known about this?"

"That's not my business to say. Ask Professor Snape if you must know." Dumbledore instructed and then weaved his fingers together to prop up his chin. "He tells me you're going to think about it."

"It's harder than I thought, even thinking about it." Harry admitted, feeling decidedly at ends with all his thinking thus far tonight. "I keep coming to the conclusion that I don't know him all that well. I know parts, bits and pieces, but I have no idea how he's really like."

"And yet you're considering a reply to him." Dumbledore smiled wisely. "Which means that the idea of him having these feelings for you does not upset you."

"It intrigues me."

"Well, Harry, I can only suggest that you try and get to know him. Whatever the decision you make ends up being, I have complete trust in you both."

Harry nodded, "is that why you helped him figure his feelings out? And weren't angry with him for the truth?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "That's only a very small part of the reason, my boy. Like the many reasons I stayed up so late tonight, under the impression that you both would end up seeking me out. It seems yet again an old man's intuition has paid off."

"Right, well," Harry stood and gave a smile to the old relic, to use Sorai's endearing terminology. Yet it was at best a far off smile, because his head was once again back to thinking about a certain someone. "I'll be going now."

"He should be patrolling the corridors around the library right now, should you want to talk to him." Dumbledore called after the leaving teen.

Harry glanced back over his shoulder. "And lose points? Willingly? You really are mad."

The only answer was a smile, and Harry left.

And somehow as he got lost back in thought, he ended up near to the library. When he realized where his feet had taken him now during his musings he rolled his eyes. Dumbledore was surely making full use by now of that confetti gun he'd bought him as a gag gift for the old man's past birthday.

Sure, he could have fled and hoped not to get caught. But tonight, something akin to excitement rose in his chest. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to get caught tonight, or rather, do the catching. If he was even down here, that was.

Harry leaned against one wall, hidden in the shadows and eyes half lidded while he waited.

He did not have to wait long.

Sure enough, around the bend came Severus Snape. He looked to be thinking about something rather deeply, but to his credit, was still looking quite ready to stun anything that moved.

Harry waited in the shadows, his training helping him to so far avoid detection. He had to suppress a juvenile giggle at the thought that here was a student, successfully hiding from the professor who loved more than others, to find student's out of bed past curfew. His legacy in this was surpassed probably by only Filch. And Harry would be damned if Filch of all people ever caught him these days.

Harry waited until Snape had swept past before speaking. "I believe this proves I'm better than you like to admit." He smirked as he watched Snape startle and quickly cover it up with a very fast about-face.

"And a bit stupid as well it would seem, else you'd not have called out to me. Never tell your enemies you're there, unless you want to play silly mind games with them." Severus growled back as he mustered his dignity about him.

"Agreed." Harry nodded and stepped forward from the wall. "But you're not my enemy. Nor do I wish to play silly mind games with you, they'd never work and I'd be a pile of rubble for attempting them."

"Perhaps you're only half stupid then." Severus restrained the urge to roll his eyes at the teen's simplistic logic. "What are you doing here?"

Harry shrugged. "Honestly? I've no idea. Dumbledore mentioned you might be around here tonight and here I find myself."

"Willing honesty? What a change, Mister Potter." Severus regarded him in somewhat mocking amazement.

"Today is just full of surprises." Harry noted and attempted a smile. It quickly faded though as he mustered some courage in the face of the idea that had just come to him. "Can I walk with you for a time?"

Severus blinked at him, as if not quite sure how to feel about such a question, so he settled for plain confusion. "Why?"

Neither of them mentioned the fact that one of them should be in bed, and the other should be taking points by the handfuls by now. Yet here they were, standing in a corridor and speaking in a civil manner to one another.

"I don't know." Harry growled, feeling decidedly irritated all of a sudden. "Forget it, I'm going to bed." He announced and turned away.

Severus felt much like throwing his hands up in frustration as well. Instead he reached out and grabbed Harry's arm to yank him to a stop that almost caused the other to fall on his butt. "I don't trust you to do that. Come, I'll walk you there."

Harry steadied himself and grinned over at Snape cheekily. "You're walking me back to the dormitory after a nightly walk with you? Well isn't this scandalous."

"Shut up." Severus snapped irritably through the light flush of red on his cheeks.

Harry chuckled softly to himself and let out a breath of air in a contented noisy manner. "Why me?"

"That's a bit deep for our first walk." Severus smirked.

"Hardly."

"Why does anyone fall in love?" He asked Harry instead.

Harry tilted his head to the side as he mulled it over. "I guess, because they just do. I don't think it's something you can help."

"You should be intelligent more often. However you'll probably continue to shock people with the knowledge you do have a brain."

"The gargoyle hasn't eaten it yet." Harry bantered back. "And of course I have one, you're just… difficult."

"Difficult." Severus repeated in an unimpressed way.

"Yeah, difficult… hard to deal with." Harry defined helpfully.

"I know what it means, brat." Severus snarled and glared at him.

Harry considered something as they walked in silence, Severus still seething to himself about just who was the difficult one. "I'm the only one besides Dumbledore, aren't I." Harry stated in thoughtful tones.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Severus frowned at him. Sometimes he really didn't understand the person he loved, especially now that Harry knew about his feelings. It was as if Harry grew a whole new layer.

"Who can irritate you like that." Harry explained with a shadow of a smile.

Severus felt like bopping the younger man over the head for reasons he couldn't explain. "Because I care for you both. In different ways, of course."

Harry nodded slowly, his thumbs once again hanging from his belt loops as his strides became longer to aid his thinking. "I actually went out tonight for a walk so I could think about earlier. I keep coming to the conclusion that I really don't know you half as well as I should before I make a choice."

"I'm not a broom to be researched before purchase." Severus scowled at him, yet unable to be truly irritated with him.

"I know that." Harry replied quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just was thinking that if I said yes, and found out you're actually a complete bastard then that wouldn't end up well for either of us. And all the same if I said no, and found out you're actually someone I could stand being around for more than physical reasons, then I'd look like an idiot and you'd get a bigger ego."

"Were you getting to your point?"

"No, I thought I'd prattle on for the next few staircases." Harry chuckled and shook it off, not seeing Severus's amused glance in his direction. "What I'm getting to is that I'd like to get to know you even a little better before I make a decision to jump into a relationship with you or not."

That actually wasn't something that interfered with his plans, and Severus was already making the suitable minor adjustments. What sort of fool would he be to deny letting Harry close to him more often? It was a step in the direction he wanted after all. "Very well, this Friday I have to go into London. I'm meeting the breeder who sold me Sorai. You may come with me if you wish."

Harry brightened at the idea. It sounded like it could potentially be insightful. And the thought of meeting a snake breeder interested him. He'd have to weave some sort of story with Ron, and a hell of a novel with Hermione, but he could pull it off. "Okay."

"I'm leaving right before lunch, you'll have finished classes by then, correct?" Severus did not mention he knew Harry's schedule by heart. He'd long ago for many reasons decided to keep as firm of tabs on Harry's location as was possible.

"Yes."

"Then meet me by the main gate after you're let out and we'll go. Do try and not run very late, I've told you I am not a man of great patience. Even when it comes to you."

"If you were, I'd be very suspicious of who was impersonating you." Harry smiled at the thought, he just couldn't imagine Snape being patient with him at all. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Severus nodded and stopped walking, they had reached the corridor that led to the Gryffindor dormitory. "To sleep with you." And what a shame he couldn't drag Harry down to the dungeons with him to sleep… among other things.

Harry turned back to look at him thoughtfully, then grinned. "You've succeeded in walking me up here, causing a great scandal."

Severus rolled his eyes and made a mental note to obliviate all the portraits. "Indeed." He then smirked, suddenly stepping forward to seize Harry by his shoulders and leaned down the sparse inches to whisper into his ear. "I think we both know what would create an ever bigger scandal."

Harry shivered at both the proximity and the words being breathed onto his ear. Even if he had wanted to move right then, he wasn't sure he'd be able to. And not just because Snape still had him by the shoulders.

"Am I right?" Severus breathed again, enjoying this immensely for more than one reason. Harry truly had no idea how hard it was for him not to just pin him to the wall and have his wicked way with the young man. But he was going to take this just slow enough so he didn't scare Harry off, for that was not in any of his plans.

Harry couldn't help but think to himself _he wants me to speak?! _And he closed his eyes while trying to stop thinking about whether or not his heart was pounding or his breathing too fast. He was suddenly very self conscious about all those things, and it was an effort to try and put them from his mind. "Don't ask rhetorical questions." He answered back, wondering whether or not he had actually whispered that.

Severus's black eyes glinted in amusement, and he suddenly pulled away looking much calmer than he felt. Bless his abilities as a spy for serving his composure now. "You were about to go to bed, Potter."

Harry blinked at him owlishly, feeling suddenly very off kilter. "Right, bed." He mumbled with a frown and raked a hand back through his unruly mop of hair as he looked back to the portrait blocking the way. He then turned overly bright green eyes on Snape again.

"Well, off with you." Severus raised an eyebrow, all the while hiding a smirk and a smile.

Harry nodded numbly and cast him one last look before turning around to attempt gaining entry. He was halfway through when he suddenly stopped and looked back over his shoulder with a thoughtful smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Severus returned in a bored sounding voice, and just as Harry had nearly vanished called out in a louder tone. "And fifteen points will be taken for your blatant break of curfew." At the muffled curse from beyond the now closed portrait, Severus let a smile through for the briefest of moments.

He then set to erasing the memories of portrait occupants before going to bed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so back to it. Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, they made me a very happy lady. Some of them caused me to need to deflate my ego. I shall keep trying to improve. It's always a work in progress, these writing skills. Practice makes perfect, and no one is yet perfect, so must keep practicing.

Now, to the chapter. I hope it is enjoyed.

* * *

Chapter Five

Written By: Winds of Water

"You okay?" Ron asked as Harry finally slumped down into his usual seat and reached for some breakfast.

Harry gave a wide yawn in reply, but nodded as he began slathering marmalade onto a slice of golden brown toast. "I stayed up for a while last night thinking."

And hadn't that been the truth. Even past the time he'd gone upstairs and crawled into bed he'd laid awake thinking about everything that had transpired over that night and day. By rough estimate he had gotten around four hours of sleep.

Hermione gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing as the din in the hall grew louder.

Harry had nearly finished his toast when Hedwig swooped in overhead and grappled for a landing on the table. "Oh, that was fast." Harry smiled as he took the reply letter from her and absently fed her an end of a strip of bacon.

"What was fast? Who're you writing to?" Ron asked as he peered over at the still enveloped letter.

"Ron, you've got egg in your hair." Hermione quickly cut in.

Harry shot her a grateful look which she returned with a roll of her eyes. Ron was too busy carding his fingers through his hair in an attempt to find and dislodge the nonexistent egg. Quickly he hid the letter away and then glanced thoughtfully over to where Snape was sitting, looking to be ignoring McGonagall as best as he was able.

A frown cross his brow, and he looked away. Last night Snape had caught him off guard. It wouldn't be happening again. He wouldn't be seduced by the impatient man. If things were to happen, he sure as hell was going to have a say about when and where. Knowing someone like Snape seemed to be, he was someone that would want a lasting relationship. So this was not something Harry was going to be rushed through. If this were meant to be, it would be, but not a minute before Harry gave the okay.

He focused his gaze on Hedwig who had hooted reproachfully at him. A wry smile appeared on his lips as he fed her some more of his breakfast. "I'll need you again this afternoon. There's someone else I need you to take a message to. They're not very far, but I feel this method should help get my point across."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and swiveled her head around, as if trying to determine the intended target.

"Go sleep for now. But come back during the lunch hour and I'll have the message ready." Harry instructed, and watched her take off before returning his attention to friends and breakfast.

When he was able to, Harry excused himself early from the table. Luckily Hermione quickly distracted Ron for him, and he slipped away mostly unnoticed. He knew that Hermione understood what he wanted to do, and he was immensely grateful to the young woman. She was a brilliant friend.

Harry turned his steps towards the dungeons, automatically heading down for yet another interesting start to his day. The envelope appeared in his hands, and he slit the top open to draw out the letter. He unfolded it and quickly read through the contents.

_Harry,_

_I'll be there, I might run a bit late though. You remember how the roads get around that week. I look forward to hearing how this Ron friend of yours ends up taking the news. He sounds like he's good for a laugh._

_P.S. Your bloody owl still hates me._

Harry grinned, folded the letter back up once more, and replaced it into the envelope. Tucking it back away securely he made a mental note to remind Hedwig about proper manners.

He found himself standing outside the locked classroom door very much ahead of time. With a bit of a shiver in the drafty air Harry leaned up against the wall to wait. He doubted Snape, followed by a herd of other students shortly after, would not be much longer in coming.

"_Good morning_."

Harry blinked in surprise, and looked down near to his feet where the hissed words had come from. A familiar black cobra had finished slithering over to him and was now coiling near his feet, her head a good seven inches away from the floor and swaying to and fro. "_Sorai. You got out again?_"

"_He forgot to put the top of my cage back. He does that sometimes._" She replied sounding rather amused and pleased with herself.

"_How do you get past his wards?_" Harry frowned at her, he didn't think the wards would recognize a snake as being allowed to pass through. Someone like Snape would surely have prevented that, in case of the animal not truly being an animal.

"_The door lets me out, I know not why._" Was her answer.

Harry hadn't a clue either. "_Well, since you're here, can I ask you something?_"

"_Yes._"

Harry grinned. "_Can I see you with your hood out? I've never seen a cobra up close before you._"

Sorai drew herself up more regally. "_Kneel down, and I will show you._"

Harry did as he was told, and true to her word Sorai unfurled the hood that served as a warning flag of death to those who angered her. He then extended an arm out to her. "_Thank you, would you like to come up? You must be cold._"

And Harry gathered her into his arms at her affirmative and rather glad reply. He looped her around his neck again, and her head rested on his shoulder.

"_He's going to blame me I'm sure._" Harry told her frankly.

"_Did you not talk to him? He loves and does not blame you. My master is an idiot if he thinks I can't get out on my own wiles._"

He smirked, feeling rather fond of her suddenly. "_Was he angry with you?_"

"_No. He smelled preoccupied. He barely remembered to feed me today._"

"_So that you know, I've told him I need time to think about whether or not I could attempt a relationship with him._"

"_He's not patient, my master._" Sorai's voice sounded confused.

She really hit the nail on the head there, Harry had to admit. "_I know, but he will learn to be. I will not be rushed. He can't be allowed to think of pressuring me into making decisions._"

"_Then he really must love you if at the end he hasn't tried to kill you._"

Harry laughed, knowing she was quite right.

"And here I was thinking you'd gone insane laughing to yourself."

Harry and Sorai both turned their heads towards where Snape had appeared, walking towards them. "Well if it isn't the bright ray of sunshine." He greeted mockingly. "As Sorai would say, good morning."

Sorai hissed in laughter while Snape rolled his eyes.

"_He's not a morning person, is he._" Harry noted to the cobra.

"_Not very, it's rare._" She agreed readily.

"Would you two mind?" He growled as he brushed past them to open the classroom.

"_Mind what?_" Sorai asked, not getting the unspoken remainder of the sentence.

"Sorai is very literal, she can't understand things like that easily." Harry rebuked. "And yes, we would mind, actually. We're having a very lovely conversation, and it's not class time yet so if _you_ don't mind."

"_Mind what?_"

"_Talking, and letting talk._" Harry quickly filled in for her.

"Yes, but that is _my_ snake." Snape said and reached over to pick her up off of Harry's neck. "How in the blazes does she keep getting out?" He muttered.

Harry glowered at him. "I don't think I'll tell you, even if you asked with a please." He decided, and walked into the classroom.

"_No, don't. Then I won't get to see you unless you come visit me._" Sorai hissed after him.

"_I like you, I wouldn't put our visits at risk._" Harry said as he took his seat and looked back up to where Snape was now at his desk looking for something. Sorai was still draped around his neck. "She likes to visit with me. Couldn't I just keep her with me until the end of class?"

"No." Was his firm reply, and Sorai hissed in disappointment. "I am not going to place her life in danger by allowing her near a cauldron manned by one inept Harry Potter. I like her alive, and in a whole piece."

"I am not inept, but between your snide comments and most of your pet students harassing me left and right, it's a miracle I've managed not to become a mirror image of Neville in skills." Harry informed him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And as such you do not need yet another distraction."

"Oh yes, because I am highly incapable of juggling the multiple challenges and dangers of a wizard duel. Heaven forbid something like this derail me. Whatever would the world come to?" Harry remarked sarcastically and began to pull out his materials as other students began to file in.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said as she dropped down next to him.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Ron groaned as he took his seat.

"One might think that you were here to learn, Mister Weasley."

Ron nearly tumbled off his chair in shock.

Snape smirked as he folded his arms elegantly and continued to regard the now spooked teenager with amusement. "And unfortunately my ridiculously small salary is reliant upon hopeless spawn such as yourself actually learning something. So I suggest for your own safety, you attempt to learn something while you're here. Because although I disdain…" he thought about that, "all of you. I do like the money, it allows me to continue to afford all the ingredients to make the potions that put me in such an amiable mood while constantly dealing with your lackluster abilities as a potion maker."

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Snape flickered his eyes over Harry in mild but concealed amusement, before he swept off.

At that moment Draco walked by them on the way to his seat, and bent over to speak to Harry quietly. "Was that letter this morning from him?"

Harry nodded, noticing Hermione once again distracting Ron for him.

"Does Weasel know yet?"

"Nope, I want the priceless look on his face to last me the entire time. It'll wane if I tell him now." Harry spoke back softly.

Draco grinned and quickly left for his seat as Snape's voice barked out over the idle chatter before class.

They were all working silently, and Harry and Ron's potion was looking nearly perfect even after half an hour had gone by. It was around that time that Harry felt something press up against his calf. He glanced down.

Sorai was leaning her head up against him as her eyes stared at the orange and red flames beneath the cauldron.

"_Did you sneak away?_" Harry asked quietly as he was able. Luckily Ron didn't notice, he was still busy powdering mullein flowers.

"_He saw me leave._" She hissed back, catching his unspoken request to be as silent as possible.

Harry glanced up towards the professor's desk, and met Snape's eyes. They both looked away quickly, and Harry's attention went back to the snake. "_On Friday we have a date type of thing. Do you know what a date is?"_

"_No." _She admitted as she curled about his calf in a gesture of familiarity.

Harry gave the potion a few more stirs while he explained. "_A date in this sense of the word, means that he and I will be spending some time alone together eventually. Getting to know each other better. It is not a real date, as we will be visiting someone else at one point, but it is close to one._"

"_This date is a type of courting ritual?_"

"_You could call it that, I expect._"

"_Then I am happy. You will see, my master is not so bad._"

Harry chuckled to himself and went back to focusing solely on the potion for the remainder of the class. Sorai nestled in around his legs for a short nap while he worked.

At classes end, Harry stalled to be the last student in the room with the pretense of needing to speak to Snape about the potions assignment assigned recently. Hermione gave him a look of approval, Ron clearly thought he'd finally gone off his rocker, and Draco frowned thoughtfully before leaving.

At last the door shut, leaving only he, Snape, and Sorai in the room.

Harry stood, and picked Sorai up in the process to bring her back over to Snape. "See, she's in one piece."

"She had better be, otherwise I'd have been forced to do something drastic." Severus remarked mildly as he took his cobra back.

"_It's not a threat, his pheromone levels just increased._"

Harry sniggered, and covered his mouth quickly in an attempt to stifle himself.

"Just what is so funny?" Severus's eyes narrowed at the laughing young man.

"Nothing." Harry grinned at him, and winked at Sorai. "_It's a threat of a different sort._ _I best make my escape now, good bye._"

And Harry fairly fled out of the room.

Severus meanwhile turned to his cobra, who was looking very pleased with herself. "I hope you didn't tell him anything too embarrassing, otherwise I just might have to not let you see him again this week."

And that there, caused Sorai to hunch in on herself guiltily while Severus sighed and shook his head.

Harry meanwhile reached the Charms classroom just in time to slip into his seat between Draco and Hermione and not be late.

Today's lesson Harry had already covered before in his advanced training for purposes to kill certain dark lords. And he attempted to sit through the initial lecture without having the urge to doze off and try to acquire some lost sleep. He made it, barely.

As room would be needed for the practical, the students were spreading out. Leaving Harry to retreat to a vacant space where he could reside pretty much unnoticed. He was not supposed to let on that he knew these things, and as he had a note to pen, this worked out perfectly.

Harry held his wand in his left hand, and mumbled idly to it to produce half-assed results while he wrote his note with the other. On the spare piece of parchment, the inked words were forming without hesitation. He knew what he needed to say, and there was no tripping over words for him here.

_Dear Mr. Scandalous,_

_Last night you caught me purely off-guard, and I can guarantee you it won't happen again. I will not be rushed into this, and your assertive attempts to seduce me, while appreciated on some levels, will not speed up my decision. If you do love me, please respect my wishes and do not push me. You have said before that I am stubborn, and it holds true now. _

_Harry_

Harry felt it was adequate, and folded it to stow it away for Hedwig later. He then turned more of his attention to his façade of looking clueless during class practical. But his mind still drifted. He was finding he enjoyed talking to Snape on a different sort of level, and the walk last night with him had been nice. He knew he respected the man, and did not hate him. But Harry was still unsure of whether or not this could turn into love. As Dumbledore had said though, he was giving Snape a chance. There had to be a reason for his intrigue. He just needed to give himself time to figure out what it was, and put a definition to his own emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

Thought I would make mention of a few things, I am glad many of you are happy that I'm not going to turn Harry into a girl, of any meaning of the word. I will not give him breasts, nor will I make him be some sort of... wussy. He's a guy for goodness sakes, has courage, has hormones, and will darn well continue to be so unless he's hit upside the head with an anvil. Not something I have planned.

And as for Sorai, she can understand what the "normal" people are saying, because she's been hanging around a highly magical place with Severus and Albus far too long to be normal. The owls can understand what the humans all say, no matter if the humans hoot or not, Sorai is the same way.

Anyway, thank you for waiting patiently, or not so patiently, for the next chapter. I hope it was somewhat worth the wait, and thanks again to everyone who has sent me such lovely reviews or asked questions.

* * *

Chapter Six

Written By: Winds of Water

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, one forefinger drawing a lazy circle on the lacquered surface of the wood, the opposite palm propping up his chin as he gazed up at the ceiling. He was spacing out, and that was all there was to it.

"Harry, incoming." Hermione warned as she nudged him in the side with her elbow.

He blinked as he came out of his daze just in time to turn his head towards her to have her repeat what she'd said, and in that moment, Hedwig, who'd been about to land on the shoulder his head had turned towards, smacked into him.

Harry toppled off the bench with a surprised yell, a face full of feathers, and a few scratches along his cheek. In a flailing heap of limbs, he landed with a hollow "oof," noise, on his back in the middle of the aisle.

Hedwig meanwhile had landed on his chest, giving him a reproving look and hooting in annoyance.

There was a smattering of laughter from around the Hall for those that had seen Harry get taken out by his own pet.

"Maybe Voldemort should have turned himself into an owl, and then he might have defeated you?" Hermione asked with a grin as she offered a hand down to Harry in aid.

Harry glowered up at her, and took the proffered hand whilst shooing Hedwig off of him. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side, 'Mione?"

"You know I'm only joking." She smiled as she helped Harry back on his feet.

Harry rolled his eyes, and sat down with as much dignity as was possible. "I preferred my way anyway. It was much more fitting, and less embarrassing for me."

"That was a brilliant fall." Ron congratulated him with a grin as he and Dean fed Hedwig scraps from their plates.

"I did try my best." Harry replied candidly and leveled a look at Hedwig. "You can finish eating later." He told her as he pulled his letter to Snape out of his robes and offered the folded parchment to her.

Hedwig clamped it in her beak grudgingly.

Snape hadn't shown up for lunch, as rarely he did. So Harry felt very comfortable that Hedwig would not be making an undue scene about this as well.

"Thanks, Hedwig." He said as he scratched a spot behind her neck where he knew there were new feathers coming in. She arched herself back into the scratching approvingly, and took off once he had stopped his ministrations.

"Who're you writing so much to anyway?" Ron asked as they all settled back in to eat.

Harry was pulling a slice of cherry pie onto his plate at the time, and a smile completely unrelated to pie came over his face. "This was a new correspondent."

"He must be playing the field." Dean remarked with a grin as he passed the whipped cream Harry was indicating.

He merely scoffed at the jeers and cheers of his fellow male year mates. "I am doing no such thing. I am a one person at a time kind of man." He said rather pointedly, and deigned to stoop low enough to childishly lob a spoonful of whipped cream at Dean's smirking face.

"Who is it?" Ron pressed, "someone I know?"

"Mmm." Harry said instead through a mouthful of pie, and he closed his eyes in dramatic bliss as he pointedly ignored Ron's question.

"Harry." Ron said in a tone that threatened to take away said friend's pie.

Harry looked at his friend with a smile. "I'm not dating anyone right now. Whether I do or not in the future, has still to pass."

"Darn, he's telling the truth." Dean grumbled and turned back to his loaf cake.

"How can you tell?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because I'd be bragging my ass off."

"Yes, you are the universal being to which everyone else should be compared, Dean." Hermione remarked with a short laugh.

Harry shrugged, not bothering to get involved. He was telling the truth, that much was certain. Sure, he was exploring the possibility of dating Snape, but he'd not decided anything. So that took care of one correspondent. The other? Only Hermione knew about so far, and said correspondent was definitely _not_ a romantic interest of his.

They quickly finished their lunches as they realized time was falling short for them to be able to get to their next class on time.

Harry was just grabbing his book bag when he heard his name called in the familiar voice of the headmaster. He tossed a look over his shoulder to see Dumbledore beckoning to him through the flurry of leaving students and professors. "I'll catch up with you." Harry told his friends as he whipped back around.

"I swear, you'd think he'd leave you alone now that there aren't any more dark wizards on the loose." Ron grumbled under his breath.

"Maybe a new one popped up, I could go for some extra credit." Harry joked lightly, despite the gravity of such a situation.

"Harry." Hermione rebuked with a frown.

He held up a hand in a pacifying motion. "Sorry, see you soon." He said and turned from them as they began to leave for class.

Harry meanwhile went against the flow of traffic in order to approach Dumbledore with a look of curiosity stamped on his face. "Ron thinks there must be a new dark wizard or something."

"Because I merely still decide to speak with you? Goodness me." The elder replied. "Fortunately all is quiet on that front."

"What's going on then?" Harry asked, laying his heavy book bag on the teacher's dining table to relieve his shoulder.

Dumbledore began to walk around the table, so as to come and stand with Harry in a less formal setting. "Perhaps I am an old man stuck in his ways, but I just wanted to caution you to be careful while you're out in London on Friday. I realize you are more than a match for just about everyone, however I would feel uncomfortable not cautioning you."

"He told you? Already?" Harry asked with a frown and a tilt of his head. "He sure is talkative when he wants to be. Heaven forbid he gives me information willingly."

"By habit he doesn't share very much with very many. Surely this has not escaped you thus far?" Dumbledore replied with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"About as effectively as an obnoxious neon sign."

And Harry was glad he didn't have to go into explaining neon signs.

"So be patient, you can't expect him to pour everything out to you before you've even given him an answer."

Harry knew that was only reasonable, he himself was fairly secretive, even among his friends. He could empathize with Snape's discreet ways. "Yes, well… I'll consider myself cautioned on Friday."

"He wouldn't let anything happen to you either, I'm sure."

"That's boring. How can I enjoy myself if nothing happens to me? Not everything that could happen to me has to be bad, you know." Harry grinned and settled his book bag strap over his shoulder once more. "I've got to go, else I'll be far too late for even a note from you to explain adequately."

Dumbledore smiled, and conjured a note already penned with a request to excuse Harry from being late. Handing it to the young man he said, "yes, you have Hagrid next. I'm sure he'd be most harsh in his punishments."

Harry grinned at him coyly as he pocketed the note. "I was trained to be prepared for any situation. So in that case may I also bring down offerings of mead?"

"Get to class." Dumbledore rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle.

"Yes, sir." Harry gave him a short wave and bustled off out of the now empty Hall and began making his way to Hagrid's hut.

Harry fairly flew to class, at an enthusiastic run. Today was shaping up to be a great day. He'd spoken more with Sorai, amused himself by bantering with Snape and not getting a detention for it, received the letter he'd been waiting for, and sent one of his own to establish his own dominance. And it was looking ready to start raining. There was nothing wrong with a class getting cancelled halfway through because of inclement weather.

A short rendezvous with Hagrid later, Harry found himself with Draco as his partner. They were supposed to be observing some sort of creature that appeared to have been the result of a cruel joke played on a raccoon and a chicken.

"If I remark that this seems totally pointless, and that this chimera looking reject is a waste of space, will you be able to come to my intellectual rescue with some sort of high and mighty reason why this is important?" Draco asked as he tapped his quill on his parchment with a frown directed to the creature Harry had immediately christened as "Bob."

Harry smiled somewhat in appreciation for the comment. Knowing that many times he had defended Hagrid's choice of magical wildlife to his now friend. Most of the defenses had been utterly ridiculous, but there had been a few good points in there sometimes. "Do wizards have circuses, or fun fairs, or anything like that?"

Draco nodded, "sort of what you're thinking. Nothing silly like what the muggles watch. Elephants climbing onto balls or that sort of nonsense."

"Then perhaps they're used in things like that? For entertainment value?" Harry suggested with a smile as he continued taking down notes on the characteristics and mannerisms of Bob.

"I'd gladly take a swing at this ugly thing with a ball."

"Hey, be nice to Bob. It's off-season." Harry replied with a wider smile. It was surprisingly easy to relax around his former arch nemesis. He was finding that now with Voldemort dead, he had more time to devote to actually living his life. And that meant kidding around sometimes with friends. Something he'd never really done before.

Draco chuckled to himself and scribbled down some more notes. "Look, its excrement is blue-green."

Harry leveled a reproachful look at the other young man. "Gee, how nice of you to _force_ me to notice."

"Are you two getting any work done?" Hermione hissed from across the way where she was standing next to her own crate of a Bob-clone with Ron.

"Yes." Harry said, turning his parchment around so she could see the lengthy list he was forming.

"She's like a foster mom." Draco remarked.

"You're going to have Mrs. Weasley as a mother-in-law one day, don't adopt Hermione just yet. Or I'll be visiting you and Lockhart together within the next year."

"So are you going to tell me yet?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Tell you what?" Harry frowned, still staring at the raccoon and chicken catastrophe inside the wooden crate.

"Why that cobra was with you during Potions. A lot of people might not have noticed, but don't think I didn't. There was a reason no one tried to sabotage your potion today."

"Maybe I should ask to have her near me more often." Harry mused aloud, but turned his attention back to the question. "She's Professor Snape's."

"I didn't even know he had one."

"Really? Huh…" Harry trailed off, but quickly gathered his thoughts again. "Her name's Sorai, she just likes to visit with me as of the past few days."

Draco gave his friend a thoughtful look. "I know that you two stopped baiting each other after Voldemort died, but why would he let his snake near you? Even I didn't know he had one, and he's almost like a second father to me."

"I don't think he lets her visit me willingly. She just takes it upon herself." Harry explained, and scribbled something more down on his parchment. "Anyway I'd really rather not talk too much about it. I've a lot on my mind that Sorai was so kind as to bring to my attention. I need a bit of a mental break."

Draco nodded obligingly, "well, are you excited to finally have your freedom? No more staying exactly where Dumbledore tells you to just because Voldemort might show up?"

"Did I ever anyway?" Harry pointed out. "I suppose so, I really won't know until I experience it. There are always the risks of Death Eaters trying to get revenge, but I can't live my entire life in fear of being attacked around every corner. If it happens, it happens, but I'd rather live a little in the meantime."

"You should come visit me over the summer. I come into my inheritance once I graduate, that means the mansion becomes mine." Draco smiled, he'd gotten over the death of his mother, and the imprisonment of his father. It was still difficult, yes, but like Harry, he'd chosen to move forward in his life.

"Send me a date, and I'll be there." Harry promised, before they quickly began to wrap up their work so they could go to their next class for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

So I became rather bored in my Medical Vocabulary class and decided to finish editing this chapter. At least until she showed us the video of a nephrectomy. I think I was the only person actually watching without my fingers over my eyes. What good do they think that will do, filter out the video into a Disney PG format? So here we are now... edited at least a day before I'd planned to.

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I really do appreciate them. Considering I am unable to use ESP to discover what you think. Helps if it's actually said to me. So thanks again for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Written By: Winds of Water

"Appreciated on some levels." Severus read aloud from the letter he still held in one long fingered hand. He cast Sorai a darkly amused look. "There's very few he could appreciate seductive foreplay on. So which is it, Sorai? Do you think he's leaning to the extreme of being amused, or being seduced?"

Sorai granted him a hiss he couldn't understand, before settling back down on her large flat rock to continue sunning herself under the miniature sun Severus conjured for her each morning.

"Stubborn isn't the only thing he still is." He remarked wryly as he let the hand holding the letter hang at his side. "States the bloody obvious whenever he gets a chance too, doesn't he?"

Severus was actually bordering more on amused and impressed, than annoyed with the letter. He could appreciate the subtlety of meaning in being told the contents of the letter in an actual letter, as opposed to a verbal exchange. Was amused by the fact Harry seemed to think it was appropriate to address letters to him calling him 'Scandalous.' And quite frankly, he was impressed that Harry was asserting himself. Something that any other hormonal teenage male would be less likely to do.

It was obvious to him that Harry really was matured, and a man now. More so than his same-age peers. Sure, he'd always thought that in some respects, but he'd never thought previously the teen was capable of being the one in charge of his own hormones.

"I'd still like to know what it was you said to him to make him run off like that this morning." Severus grouched as he refolded the letter and turned away from the large cage in his private labs that housed Sorai.

His steps took him from the heavily warded room, and out into a narrow corridor that led to the rest of his quarters. Yet as soon as he stepped into the sitting room, he'd known before turning the corner that someone else was in there. "I really need to start blocking my floo again, don't I? I grew complacent when you seemed to get the hint last year." He remarked off handedly as he entered.

"I have temporarily forgotten the incident you speak of." Dumbledore smiled benignly from where he stood by the stone mantel.

"I'll bet you have." Severus snorted as he walked over to ensconce himself in one black upholstered armchair, tossing the letter to land neatly on the glass coffee table not a yard away. "What is it you want?" He asked, fixing a pointed look on the elder man as he leaned his head back.

Dumbledore had to stifle a small amused chuckle at the regal air his Potions professor was emitting. He merely continued smiling as he glanced down to the letter. "Something you're not burning?"

Severus knew the reason for the mild surprise, normally he burned every piece of correspondence that came his way. Fact of habit of having been a spy for so long. That and rarely did he receive a letter worth saving. "You came here because you prophesized I wouldn't be burning it, and came to pester me about it?"

"No, but trying to lead the subject away will only make me more curious you know." Dumbledore pointed out, walking towards the letter. "May I?"

Severus snorted, "you most certainly may _not_. It's filled with all the wonderful reasons why I think you're such a meddler. And that's only reasons from just today."

"Oh." Dumbledore said, and suddenly grinned. He had a fairly good idea now who the letter was from. "How are things going with you know who?"

"Well he's dead now, your bloody pet killed him, or doesn't your warped aged mind recall?"

"I meant Harry, you sarcastic child."

"I am not a child." Severus growled in annoyance.

"You are compared to my many years." Dumbledore chuckled and invited himself to sit on Severus's couch. "So, back to Harry."

Severus leveled a disdainful look at the man who'd just invited himself to stay. "Either just perfectly, or I'll be alone the rest of my life. Save for one meddler and one snake who has a loose tongue."

"I spoke with him this afternoon."

"Congratulations." Severus sighed and closed his eyes with a groan. "Is there a reason you're here? I actually do have important work that needs doing. You know, the things that you pay me for? I don't believe I get paid for having social hour with you."

"I cannot wait for the day when I walk in on you and Harry having idle conversation." Dumbledore laughed as he got up.

"That would require me winning him over first." Severus corrected, "and as I plan to block my floo again the instant you leave, that day will never come for you."

"How does that help in case of an emergency?"

A knock sounded at the door to Severus's private quarters.

"Oh, look there, a signal from the heavens." Severus announced, causing Dumbledore to crack a grin. "Enter!" He snapped out.

"Oh how cutting." Dumbledore muttered in amusement to himself.

It was Minerva who entered.

Severus gave her a perplexed look, before giving her a disinterested half hearted glare. "Yes? Did one of your precious Gryffindors fall down and hurt themselves? And then Poppy realized she's out of the one potion she needs because this-" he pointed at Dumbledore, "infernal chatterbox just won't leave me in peace?"

Minerva rolled her eyes at him. "Nice to see you too, Severus."

"Oh always a pleasure, Minerva." He bantered back with a fake cheerful tone. "Now what do you want?"

"Not just her precious Gryffindors." Dumbledore muttered under his breath, along with a cough that sounded something like "Harry."

"What was that Albus? I swear I thought I heard you say something that would make me want to hex you to the end of the year." Severus said smoothly.

"Oh nothing." Dumbledore said in a serene tone.

Minerva rolled her eyes at them, quite used to their behavior by now. "Actually I needed to inform you that I have two students who need to serve detentions."

"Only two? You're falling behind on your daily quota, Minerva." Severus gaped at her dramatically.

"Yes, we're all well aware of what quota you keep." She replied stiffly, but a flicker of a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. "I came to actually offer you what might be considered a favor."

"Might be?" Severus echoed blandly, thus far unimpressed. Much less interested in what his coworker had to say. Dully, he wondered to himself how the remainder of his afternoon had been turned into a social gathering at his expense.

Dumbledore seemed to take this development as an invitation to offer around his favorite candy. Which he did. Much to the chagrin of Severus that this seemed to be an unending affair, and the willingness of Minerva to consume one of the confections.

"Thank you, Albus." Minerva said politely as she took a pale yellow sweet between her thumb and forefinger. "Now Severus-"

"Now Severus indeed." The man in question murmured sarcastically to himself.

She ignored him. "The Quidditch stands haven't been given a thorough cleaning in years. I was going to have my two detention servers attend to that. However as I do not wish to kill them, I thought I might offer to take your detention students off your hands for that Friday night. Put them to work as well with the cleaning."

"Now why on this blasted earth would I let you coddle my detention students when I could perfectly well make them have nightmares about soap for weeks myself. I don't need anyone's help with that." Severus gritted out.

"What a kind offer, Minerva. Of course he accepts." Dumbledore clapped his hands together grandly.

"I _what_?!" Severus gaped.

"Splendid." Minerva smirked, and quickly left as she popped the candy into her mouth.

Severus turned to Dumbledore with a suspicious glare. "If I find out you told her anything unnecessary, I'll do what two dark wizards have not managed yet, and mount your head on a stake by the castle gates. She just _happens_ to turn up, and just _happens_ to mention Friday? She doesn't like me that much to want to give me over half my Friday off."

Dumbledore hid a smirk, but his eyes twinkled in a betraying fashion. "Oh hush," he told the frothing professor with a smile, "you'll take the offer, and take Harry to dinner."

"But-!"

"You know you want to." Dumbledore wheedled.

Severus fell silent. Of course he wanted to… it would be a rare opportunity to try and make some sort of advancement in whatever was going on between them. Help further along Harry's decision faster. But he was not a man to like feeling as if he was being tricked or forced into something. Sorai spilling everything to Harry had been derailing enough. "I don't know how he feels about it." He finally said, a lame excuse to be sure.

"So go ask him?" Dumbledore frowned at the man, as if this should be obvious. "He's a growing teenage boy, I doubt he'll turn down any offers of food. This is hardly a battle you can lose."

Severus groaned, "fine. I'll ask him tomorrow." He said in an annoyed sounding voice.

"Good man. Now are you sure you don't want a lemon drop?"

"Sure, right before I stick it up your nose." Severus offered, and pointed one long forefinger at the door. "Out. I have work to do if I want to keep my job in between siphoning off some of my dignity for being tossed into this whole mess months before I wanted to be."

"As if you ever would have confessed to him after he left school." Dumbledore reminded him, "Sorai did you both a huge favor." And then he left via the fireplace.

Severus glowered as the green flames gave way to their normal orange and red. Putting his head in one hand he groaned to himself. At least no one ever said that it was going to be easy.

After a few minutes, he rose from his armchair and began to putter about his quarters to attempt making a dent in his workload.

By habit, his stomach informed him of when it was time for dinner. He was half tempted to barricade himself in for the night, and have a house elf bring him dinner. But he didn't want to give Dumbledore the satisfaction of thinking he was hiding, or some ridiculous notion like that.

So he headed for the Great Hall, and took his normal seat with a rather grumpy air about him.

"Long day, Severus?" Asked Professor Vector, who had been unfortunate to arrive late enough he was shunted to sitting by Severus.

He cast him a look that plainly read he was in no mood for pleasantries. "Are you still afraid of snakes, Vector?" He asked in a sappily sweet tone as he seized a fork rather roughly.

The man paled.

Severus took that as an affirmative. "Then let us agree that I am not up for chit chat. I've heard enough of it all day."

Vector nodded at once.

Severus returned to flaking his grilled salmon with the fork.

At the Gryffindor table, Severus's bad mood had not gone unnoticed by Harry.

The teen sat there with a shadow of a frown as he less than covertly watched the Potions professor stew over something. He did hope it wasn't because of the letter he'd sent. But even if it was, he'd not take back anything he'd said. Every word of it was the truth, and he had his oath to always be truthful etched into his hand still if the light caught the skin properly.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked with a frown, and followed her friend's thoughtful but troubled looking gaze. "He looks as grouchy as usual, what's so fascinating?"

"I think I might have upset him." Harry said, and looked away. He'd have to speak to Snape about it. And meanwhile he'd work on figuring out why he was losing his appetite at the thought that Snape had taken offense to the letter. But if Snape did love him, he should understand. If he loved him… Harry sighed and tried to puzzle it out between attempting to force feed himself.

"If you upset him Harry, you'd have detentions for a month by now. And Gryffindor would be in the negative for House points." Ron remarked before popping a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Or he's just being ornery as usual." Dean suggested off handedly. "Don't know why it's bothering you anyway. It's not like he's ever nice to anyone."

Harry nodded mutely, not truly agreeing with any of that. They didn't know Snape like he did, even ignoring the latest development of Snape's apparent love for him. Luckily he had Potions first thing in the morning again. He'd try and get there early once more to speak to Snape without being interrupted.

Meanwhile Hermione was doing some thinking of her own. She chewed thoughtfully on her food as she mulled over what had been happening lately. Every now and then she'd glance between Professor Snape and Harry, but whatever conclusions she was coming to. She kept them to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Well here we are at Chapter Eight... getting even closer to some slashy scenes. Which I'm sure everyone will be happy about. But I'm not about to rush the relationship development to get there.

I hope everyone had a good Halloween! And I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight

The very next morning at breakfast Harry sat down to eat, and felt his eyes wander on their own up to where Snape already sat. The man did look more normal… as normal as that smugly arrogant man could look as he was observing the students. Most likely looking for a good reason to rain hell down upon some poor soul not even an hour into the day.

Shrugging to himself, Harry turned back to the process of eating, and piled another spoonful of scrambled eggs onto his plate for good measure.

"Hey Harry, you think Dumbledore will let you come to the Burrow for Christmas holiday this year?" Ron ventured as he stabbed a whole banger onto a fork and began to eat it just like so.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Honestly, use a knife to cut that thing! One would believe you're still a Neanderthal with the way you eat."

Harry smirked at Ron's disgruntled expression as he seized the knife roughly. "No, I've other plans, sorry. Though maybe next year I can come over for a while?"

"What?! What other plans could you possibly have?" Ron gaped at him.

Harry merely smiled. "I'll tell you soon enough, don't worry."

Ron had opened his mouth to make an offended protest, knowing him, but Hermione quickly cut him off at the pass. "It's good that Harry is going to go somewhere. When he wants to tell us where, he will."

Harry smiled to himself, Hermione really did come in handy sometimes. She was always prepared, there was no doubt about that. And he really did want to save Ron's reaction for later.

Throughout breakfast Harry kept covert tabs on where Snape was. He was waiting for the man to get up and leave, so he could do the same. He still wanted to speak to him before class, as he'd have to boldly break curfew rules in order to speak to him anytime after. Fortunately his attention at the breakfast table this morning was not needed by his peers.

As soon as Harry saw Snape getting ready to stand and leave the table, he stood as well and grabbed his book bag. "I'll see you guys there. I need to make a bathroom stop before class."

Ron waved him off with a mouthful of buttered toast, and Hermione gave him a smile. "Don't be late."

Doubtful. "Don't worry." Harry said and hurried away.

He easily weaved his way through the halls, years of exploring the castle having given him the knowledge needed to get somewhere specific, fast, when he wanted to. And with everyone still at breakfast, there was no one to impede his progress.

Soon enough he found himself at the classroom door, and tested the handle. It was open.

With a shrug, Harry let himself in and walked into the empty classroom. He dumped his things at his usual seat before perching on a desk to wait. Slowly kicking his legs back and forth, and drumming tunelessly on the desk with his fingers, he waited.

"Is this going to become a habit?" The words came soon after the door had opened again.

Harry turned his head towards the familiar voice. "There's not exactly another time I can come talk to you. Sure, I could throw caution to the wind and blatantly disregard school rules some more and parade it in front of you, but somehow I think you'd be more prone to hexing me if I did that."

"You have a point." Severus agreed wryly and glanced at Harry as he walked over to his desk. "What is it you want?"

"Last night," Harry began without preamble, "you looked about ready to kill something. Was it because of that letter I wrote you? I meant what I said in it and-"

"Are you truly that self absorbed?" Severus lifted an eyebrow in mild amusement.

"Hey!" Harry growled indignantly.

Severus rolled his eyes, "simmer down, Potter."

"Harry."

"Whatever." Severus amended as Harry scowled. "Your letter made me feel many things, anger was not one of them."

"Oh." Harry deadpanned and carded one hand through his messy hair as he faltered.

Severus rather liked Harry when he was completely thrown off whatever tangent he'd been about to run with. It was amusing to see the young man trying to rescue himself. "You could ask me what I did think about it? Or why I was upset?" He suggested with a wicked smirk.

"Right. Why were you-" Harry looked over at Severus, and saw the smirk. He knew he'd been had, Severus was teasing him, and he'd fallen for it.

Severus laughed to see Harry scowl, "oh don't act so glum. They're good suggestions, I can't help it if you can't think of such simple things."

Harry was startled out of his scowling by the laughter. It was like Snape smiling at him, it took a while to get used to the change. "Fine." Harry conceded with a short laugh of his own, "why were you upset?"

Severus continued with the paper sorting he'd been doing, "I've been given Friday night off, and it seems your still Dumbledore's pet student. He still seems to think you should be allowed to break rules."

Harry smirked at the sneer in Snape's voice, it seemed that no matter how the older man felt about him, he'd still be the enforcer of rules.

"He suggested I take you to dinner, since we're going to be in the city anyway. If you want to go to dinner, that is."

"You sure have a roundabout way of asking someone to dinner." Harry remarked with a bit of a chuckle.

Snape glared.

Harry cut off his laugh with a bit of a nervous cough. This was what Snape was upset about? "So why are you upset about being allowed to take me to dinner?"

"It's the fact that he's manipulating me into it."

"Ah." He supposed that made sense. From their past experiences together, he knew that Snape did not like being forced into doing anything. "Do you want to take me to dinner?"

Did he want to take Harry to dinner… what sort of stupid question was that for the man to ask? Would he have mentioned it otherwise? But two could play at this game. "Do you want to go to dinner?"

Harry laughed, not finding it in himself to be annoyed at the question. He was used to Snape playing rounds of question swapping with him, it had been one of the man's favorite tools to annoy him when they'd gone on training exercises together away from the school. "Yes."

Severus nodded, and a faint smile flickered onto his lips, quickly dying when the doors to the classroom opened again to admit more students. "And Potter, do try and have manners."

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly at the man once his back was turned, and got up to take his seat.

As the day progressed however, Harry realized he was feeling just a bit nervous about Friday. He knew that there wasn't going to be any pressure, this was just something to help him decide whether or not he could see himself being anything more with Snape than the comrades they'd become during the war. But he was still nervous, he hadn't exactly been on a date before. Not a real one. That thing with Cho hardly counted as a date. More like a disaster.

And while Friday's excursion wasn't being labeled a date, Harry was intelligent enough to know that that's what it was really. A "fake" first date to scope out his own feelings in a setting away from this school. And he was nervous.

As he walked back to the dorms after dinner that night he came to the conclusion he needed some advice here. Or at least someone to tell him to calm down and just see what happened. His options weren't too many, and he really didn't want Hermione or Ron to know just what was going on just yet. He could contact-no, he couldn't, a response might take too long this time.

So Harry slipped away from his friends and headed back for Dumbledore's office.

It was a rather strange reason to visit the man, but he knew that he'd be listened to. The old relic would probably be delighted that he'd been chosen as a confidant for the night. Harry just hoped that Snape never found out, else he'd be in for a world of pain.

So Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office, rattled off a list of candies until the gargoyle heard the right one, and made his way up the staircase. Knocking on the office door, he let himself in.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked as he looked up from a book he'd been reading.

Harry tried to shake and nod his head, ending up confusing himself and giving up with the body language stuff. "Not exactly." He said as he walked over to take his normal seat.

"Then what's on your mind." Dumbledore smiled as he set the book aside. "You always have the same look on your face when something is troubling you."

"I just need you to tell me to stop over thinking things and just see what happens when it does."

Dumbledore did so.

Harry couldn't help the slightly amused smile that flickered at the corners of his mouth. "Thanks, I needed that."

"You're welcome." Dumbledore winked at him, not bothering to ask what it had been for. He was fairly certain he already knew. "In any case, have you considered any further my proposition to you from the start of the year?"

Harry nodded, he'd not forgotten about it, he'd just had quite a bit on his mind the past few weeks between making holiday plans and now the thing with Snape. "I have, but I'd like to wait to give a final decision until I see how this thing with Snape pans out. If we get together, then yes, I'd accept. But if not… I'd not want to cause any problems."

"Well don't take too long deciding." Dumbledore smiled, "teachers sign their contracts at the beginning of April. I need to know whether or not to make one with your name on it."

"Don't worry, I'd fear Snape's wrath if I drug this out too long. I doubt it will," Harry said, and looked over into the fire. "He intrigues me, I just need to know how much. If it's enough to start building a relationship."

"Just don't be afraid to fall in love with him, Harry. You know already he's a good man."

"Yes, I know. I'll see if Friday changes anything." Harry said and stood from the chair. "Thank you, by the way, for forcing him to ask me to dinner."

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." Dumbledore winked at him.

"Of course not, sir." Harry smiled and picked his book bag back up and placed it over one shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry turned, halfway to the door. "Yes?"

"Have fun over Christmas. You deserve it."

Harry's smile widened. "Thank you. We plan to keep making up for lost time."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "I'm happy for you."

Harry inclined his head to the man before letting himself out of the office. Yes, he was planning to enjoy his Christmas holiday. For the first time ever, he'd be allowed out of the castle for the holiday. He'd be able to find out what a Christmas holiday really was like. He was excited about the whole thing. Though he had actually mellowed quite a bit. When at first he'd realized he could, now that Voldemort was dead, and made his plans, he'd nearly given McGonagall more white hairs he'd been so enthusiastic.

Hermione at first had wondered if he hadn't been whacked on the head, considering who he was going to spend his break with. After Harry had explained his summer to her though, she'd understood and was fully supporting him. Even going so far as to help Harry keep Ron well off kilter from guessing. He figured that Hermione also wanted to see the look on Ron's face.

And considering how things went with Snape on Friday, the look on his face might be rather priceless as well.

He'd been reminded tonight though, just how much of his future now road on his decision. At the beginning of the year, Dumbledore had offered him a job. Not as the Defense instructor, as many might have assumed. Yes, he excelled in the subject, he probably had more knowledge than many of the other candidates. However the past few years had brought to light the fact that wizards and witches were not properly adept at defending themselves.

After Dumbledore had seen Harry's results with the DA, and followed the members progress over time, he'd realized Harry would make a decent dueling instructor. Harry knew, without any taste of ego, that he was good at dueling. If he hadn't been, he'd not be alive anymore. He'd pulled out all the stops in his final battle with Voldemort. He was rather impartial though to the job right now. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but this was one option.

If things worked out with Snape anyway. But as he was impartial to the job, he didn't have that as an outside influence to maybe force him into a decision one way or the other. It was better this way.

In some ways, learning not to become attached too much too anything materialistic was a good thing.

Harry made his way back up to the dorms, avoiding being spotted easily enough. It'd take Snape to track him down when he didn't want to be caught, and Snape seemed to be nowhere at all. He let himself in, and slipped unnoticed into the crowd of other students. He made his way over to where Hermione and Ron sat together playing chess.

He himself pulled out his homework and started on it, much to Ron's horror, and Hermione's approval. It at least was keeping his mind focused, and keeping him from beginning to fret again about that not-a-date but really-is-a-date date. Was there ever a point in his life where things stopped being confusing?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

By: Winds of Water

By the time Friday came around, Harry had managed to compose himself. At least on the outside. Inside he still felt a bit nervous around the edges, but he supposed that was only to be expected. Otherwise, like was usual for him, he blossomed under pressure. And this was certainly an event of pressure when looked at it logically and from an outside perspective. But at least he was not the type who came apart at the seams when faced with something out of the ordinary.

The days leading up to Friday had given him some more time to consider the enigmatic man who had fallen for him. Not just their recent encounters though. In fact, his thoughts tended to frequent the place fondly called 'memory lane' more often than it frequented the events of the past week. It was also not the time they'd spent training that he thought of most, or rather, the time he'd spent being trained by Snape; but rather he spent more time dwelling on the times in between. Those moments of conversation, argumentation, or just plain silence rather it be companionable or not. Those were the moments that really mattered.

As he didn't know the exact mark on the timeline of his association with Snape that this infatuation had occurred, he couldn't really begin to pick apart the memories looking for signs that he must have missed. Signs that would have told him, could have told him, about Snape's change of mind. Sure, they'd gradually started leaving the animosity behind them as they learned to respect one another. But the development of respect did not mean that love too had developed at the same time. They were two very different emotions.

Harry had to content himself with mulling it all over with the same clinical procedure as he'd done to every memory before it. His flashback studying of Snape, while time consuming and helpful to keep his nervousness at bay, did little in the long run. He still felt he didn't know the man very well at all. However he did come to one realization:

He wasn't adverse to spending time with the man.

In fact he found that looking back, and even considering the way they had been acting to one another just this recent school year, that he enjoyed his talks with the sarcastic Potions master. Even their bickering kept him alert and it made him think fast. One had to think fast in order to keep up and stand their ground in an argument with Snape whose IQ was probably noteworthy. He was man enough to admit that there was much to be gained from talking with Snape, and sometimes enjoyment as well. For not every conversation they'd ever had, had ended with raised voices.

Even the down time had been bearable, and certainly preferable to being alone. Even if one of them was feeling particularly unpleasant. Again, Harry was man enough to admit that it was not always Snape's fault for the causing of strife between them. As the saying went, 'it takes two to tango,' and oh how well they knew that to be true.

He was of the overall conclusion, now that he was putting it to words, that he found Snape's company bearable. If not enjoyable at times.

So with nervousness still fluttering faintly inside the composed façade he wore, Harry knew he was looking forward to seeing what transpired today. No matter what it was, he was open to discovery.

Harry pulled himself out of his silent reverie from where he sat at one of the chairs in the common room. It was nearly an hour yet before breakfast would be served, however he'd woken up early. He blamed it, quite accurately in fact, on having way too many thoughts on his mind. At the point in time you started dreaming solutions to your thoughts, or dreaming comments even, it was time to wake up. Restful sleep at that point was a rather hopeless cause.

He supposed this was convenient for him though. He still needed to speak to Hermione about where he was going after classes got out. She was usually up early, and he expected to see her coming downstairs at any moment. He'd need the extra time to convince her that he wasn't up to anything shady. She was always more suspicious than Ron, and he attributed it to the fact that she had a rather fierce sense of protectiveness towards her friends and family.

He did not have to wait much longer for her to show.

"Harry, this is a surprise." Hermione remarked as she came down the stairwell with her book bag in tow.

He smiled welcomingly at her, "good morning."

"Morning." She smiled back and sat down in an armchair next to him. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I've had a lot on my mind, it's been keeping me up." Harry admitted, not seeing the harm in such an admission.

Hermione gave him a searching look, "and?"

Harry flashed her a quick grin. "And here I am. I wanted to tell you something though, about later today."

She gave a subtle nod of her head.

"After classes I'm going to London with Professor Snape. We're meeting up with a snake breeder. I'm curious about the profession, I suppose." Harry said, keeping the remaining sentence of: 'And I'm curious about Snape,' to himself.

Hermione looked interested, "really? That should be good for you, to get out and talk with another person who loves snakes."

"I probably won't be back until late that evening. I just didn't want you to worry." Harry filled in quickly.

At this, she raised an eyebrow. There it was, the suspicious look. "It's going to take you that long to side-apparate with Professor Snape, talk with a snake breeder, and side-apparate back?"

"We're going to talk with the breeder, and then go have dinner." Harry added for her peace of mind.

"What about the time in between?" She frowned, her eyebrow returning to normal.

That was actually a really valid and good question. One that Harry didn't know the answer too. He'd actually not had a chance to speak to Snape since the man had asked Harry to dinner. He'd been kept busy by friends, class work, and his own thoughts. Though where he hadn't yet made an effort to speak to Snape, the other man was just as guilty. They seemed to both be busy with their lives at the moment. So this afternoon and evening may prove to be a nice reprieve from their day to day activities, in addition to its other purpose.

"Maybe he'll take me to the zoo or something." Harry suggested offhandedly with a shrug.

"Harry." Was the reproachful response.

"I'm honestly not sure." Harry told her with a small smile. "It'll be fine though. It's not like he'll take the opportunity to murder me or anything. We're rather past the initial years of our being around each other where we wanted the other one to be impaled by a lance."

"I have noticed that." Hermione gave in with a sigh. "Okay, I won't worry… too much." Even though she was fairly certain there was something Harry wasn't telling her. She would try and trust him to know best, and after all, Professor Snape was going with him. They'd been alone together for weeks on end before. This was hardly anything at all. She was sure that whatever was being left unsaid by Harry wouldn't be anything dangerous. At least not anything that the professor couldn't handle.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry said, and half stood in order to lean over and give her a quick kiss on her forehead.

She smiled up at him, "yeah. I'm expecting a good gift for Christmas this year."

"Of course you are. Shall I get you a gift card to a bookstore?" Harry teased as he resumed his seat.

Hermione gave a derisive snort, and rolled her eyes. "I'll thank you to try and have a bit more creativity. Though I'm sure Mister Weasley would love such a gift."

"The whole bookstore then?" Harry continued to tease, undaunted.

"Now what would you expect me to do with something like that where I'd be forced to _sell_ the books?"

Harry gave a lamenting sigh, "I suppose I'll have to completely redo your gift then."

They continued to talk with each other while the morning minutes continued to trickle by, along with it more students who began to fill up the common room in their half-asleep escapades before they would head down to breakfast.

When Ron joined their ranks, along with Ginny, the four of them headed out for breakfast as a group. Hermione quickly jockeyed for position next to Ginny so she could engage the younger girl in conversation, giving Harry the opportunity he needed in order to speak to Ron.

"After classes I'm going to London, I won't be back until late." Harry said as he fell into step with Ron.

Ron gave his friend a confused look. "London? Why are you going there?"

"Snape and I are going to meet with a snake breeder. Think of it as… educational." Harry provided with a flap of his hand.

"All afternoon and evening?" Ron asked, clearly as confused as Hermione that something so cut and dry simple could take so long.

Harry nodded, "yeah. I mean I'm going to have dinner there, since I'll be there. But that's all I'm going to be doing."

Ron shrugged, "okay mate. You do need to get out more. I just wish it were with us, instead of that-"

Harry mentally tuned out for the next five seconds of which he knew now Ron would spend belittling Snape. He had years of experience with this.

"-just bring me a souvenir or something." Ron finished.

"I'm going to London, not Paris." Harry pointed out.

Ron gave another shrug, this one looking a bit more half-hearted. "I said 'or something'."

"I'll bring you a menu." Harry offered candidly.

"And one of those dinner mint things." Ron insisted, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Harry merely smiled and shook his head. Things were considerably easier where his red-headed friend was concerned. Not that he minded.

Soon they had reached the Great Hall, and thus the breakfast tables. Harry sat with the other three in their usual spots and began immediately putting food onto his plate. His nervousness was minimal lately, he felt assured that he could stomach eating in order to not pass out later from low blood sugar, or something similar. He could only imagine how amusing that would be.

He was mid-way through a carrot-raison muffin when Hedwig soared in for a landing as she broke free from the flock of incoming owls. He set the remainder of his muffin aside as she landed with a clicking of talons and a last flap of her wings. "Thank you." He said as he reached out to accept the folded and sealed parchment she let flutter from her beak to his hand. Breaking the seal with his fingers he only opened it once he was certain no one was snooping.

_Still coming?_

Harry couldn't help the smirk that flitted across his lips at the double meaning that could have. What could he say? He was still a young man of hormones, and he knew it. But he was matured enough to know that his hormonal interpretations were not what had been meant by the two words penned in Snape's characteristic scrawl. He almost felt insulted that it wasn't in the normal blood red ink that so often criss-crossed his essays. It seemed that the Potions master did in fact have ink of a normal color.

Folding the note back up, he pocketed it before looking up towards the staff table. It didn't take him long to catch Snape's eye, and when he had, he gave a small incline of his head to indicate his reply. Then giving the man a faint smile, he turned away to finish what part of his breakfast Hedwig had not yet helped herself to.

For the first time in days, Harry left early from the breakfast table again. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Snape had also begun to appear to excuse himself from the table. It might have looked odd had quite a few other students and staff not taken to leaving also around the same time. Harry however didn't spare Snape anymore glances as he grabbed his book bag from the floor and hurried from the Great Hall.

He made his way down through the twisting corridors before he ended up at the Potions classroom. Testing the door he was mildly disappointed to find it locked. He could try forcing entry, but he doubted that'd be met with approval. Even though it was Snape himself who had taught Harry the more advanced skills of breaking and entering. Besides, if his assumptions were correct, he'd soon be joined by the very man he'd gotten the short note from.

"I thought you'd given up this latest habit of yours."

Harry smirked at Snape as he walked over, looking intimidating as always. However outside of the classroom, Harry found it hard to be too intimidated by him. So perhaps then it was the classroom itself that intimidated Harry now? "Who says I'm here early to speak to you? I could just be here to set up early."

Severus rolled his eyes at the remark. "Impudence." He muttered under his breath, waving his wand at the classroom door. "Well go in, before I change my mind."

Harry did so, quickly. Still playing to the act that he wanted to set up early, he got straight to it. He actually hadn't come here with a specific reason in mind, or a conversation topic. Only that he knew he'd have rather come here early again than spend a few more minutes at the breakfast table.

Severus smirked to see Harry quite pointedly setting up his equipment for the day. He really didn't mind. Having Harry around was not at all against his wishes, no matter what the young man was doing. Sometimes it was just nice to have his presence there with him. It was oddly comforting, even when that presence seemed ready to reenact the inquisition against him solely.

"Are we bringing Sorai with us?" Harry asked nonchalantly as he finished, and took his seat.

Severus looked up from where he'd been leafing through a stack of parchment he'd balanced in the crook of one arm. "This isn't the meeting she'd be going to." He said before turning back to the parchments.

Harry looked at him curiously, "and what sort of meeting is this then?"

"Sorai is a pureblood of her specie, there were no magical alterations done in her genetic line to produce a hybrid snake." Severus explained, "I'm looking to find her a mate. I found a new potion recently that uses fresh cobra eggs."

Harry stared at him aghast. "Surely you're joking?"

"Naturally, Potter." He smirked a bit and set the stack of parchment down again before fixing Harry with his usual cocked eyebrow that normally made everyone feel like an imbecile.

"That wasn't funny." Harry grumbled, ignoring the look. He at least knew Snape well enough to know that he wasn't being made fun of vindictively. "And it's Harry. I've been telling you that for a year now."

"Potter-"

"Harry."

Severus mentally sighed, "some habits die hard. I cannot call you by your given name in the company of other students."

"We're alone right now." Harry pointed out.

Severus considered him for a moment, "here's a hint, Harry. Open your book to page two hundred and seventeen, you can start reading ahead and perhaps maybe you'll finish on time."

"Favoritism?" Harry joked lightly.

"I said 'perhaps maybe,' which doesn't mean I'm telling you the truth."

"That's not nice of you."

"There's plenty of time to be nice to you this afternoon."

Harry rolled his eyes, but bit back the retort on his tongue as the other students began to file in slowly. He smiled in greeting to Hermione and Ron who sat down next to him soon enough and began setting up as well. Much to all three of their surprise, Draco soon sat down on Harry's left side which had so far been left free. Every now and then the Slytherin did sit with them, but it was rare.

"I needed a change of scenery." He explained as he too began extracting the shrunk potions equipment from his book bag and enlarging them in a fluid manner.

"What did you do to my sister that you're trying to make yourself look good today?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Nothing she didn't agree to." Draco said evasively, which could or could not mean anything of the more… personal, nature. Naturally Ron being Ron, he took it as being personal in nature and immediately changed several colors all at once before settling on an interesting mix of purple and white.

Hermione, sensing a storm brewing, quickly interjected.

Harry hid a laugh behind one hand as Hermione pacified Ron, and berated Draco for deliberately giving Ron a reason to get flustered about his sister. He was used to this sort of thing by now. Sometimes it still felt odd having Draco as a friend, but it was odd in a nice sort of way.

"Enough of your inane chatter." Severus finally snapped out over the controlled din of the classroom as he decided it was time to begin class punctually as always. "Open your books to page two hundred and seventeen-" he ignored the squawk of indignation from Harry's direction, "-you will have no time to waste with second tries on this one. So I suggest you read the instructions carefully, even though you have very little time to do so considering most of your reading comprehension skills are abysmal."

Harry shot the man a glare, which was smirkingly returned, before getting to reading. He'd somehow get the man back for playing tricks on him. Even though he knew that next time it probably wouldn't be a trick, just to spite his efforts.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" Ron whispered from Harry's right side as they all began reading.

"He's evil." Harry stated, though his voice bore no malice.

"Yeah, thought we concluded that in our first year." Ron muttered.

Draco snorted softly from Harry's other side. "Slytherin?" He said in a tone of voice that implied that Snape's actions should come as no surprise.

"Shush." Hermione hissed at them.

Harry groaned inwardly as he read. Naturally Snape had to choose a potion for them to make that was complicated and long, and sure to leave him brain dead afterwards. He'd be suffering from cerebral flatulence soon enough. He was sure Snape would enjoy that, he always did.

He set his book aside as he finished reading through the annotations and the procedures. Glancing up at the board to take note of any extra additions that were wanted and/or needed due to the fact the professor believed that no text book was up to scratch. Yet he had not so far written his own textbooks, which Harry was smarter than to point out when the man had given into a tirade about author incompetence when they had been on training sessions together. He knew that Snape had been strapped for time for almost his entire life while living a double life. Only now were things beginning to mellow out.

From the other side of the room where he was currently prowling, Severus was internally snickering gleefully to himself in a rather childish manner. He was sure that Harry would get him back for tricking him, but he was unconcerned. This wouldn't be the first time such an occurrence had happened between them. It should at least for now make for a good brief topic of their normal bickering during their outing this afternoon. An outing he would admit he was a bit nervous about.

"I just hope this works." He muttered to himself.

"So do I, professor." Said the student he was standing nearest to, while said student looked warily at their cauldron.

Severus smirked, and floated off to go intimidate another few students while making sure their potions were not about to cause Hogwarts's own version of Chernobyl.


	10. Chapter 10

I made fifteen batches of fudge this weekend... anyone want any? Hehe...

Anyway, here's our date chapter. Such as it is, as I've never actually had a guy decent enough to take me on a proper date, hence the reason I am single, I made it up as I went along. So here goes something.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Harry's last class of the day had just released, and like the rest of his classmates he bolted from his seat and made for the exit. He was still shoving his things into his book bag as he hurried into the corridor with Hermione and Ron.

"Are you leaving right away then?" Hermione queried as they headed down the corridor together.

"As soon as I run this stuff up to the dorm." Harry replied, giving his book bag a shake before slinging it over one shoulder. He grimaced under the weight, and decided that a few charms to lighten the load might not go awry. Yet he didn't have much time to waste.

Ron rolled his eyes, and shook his head at his best friend's actions. "Making the lousy git wait a few minutes so you can have lunch with us wouldn't be so bad."

"You only say that because it wouldn't be you he'd be aiming hexes at." Harry pointed out, and as they reached the first series of staircases he gave his friends a wave. "I'll see you guys later tonight."

"Bye Harry." Hermione smiled after him.

Ron gave a short wave in return. "Don't forget my souvenir."

Harry laughed and hurried up a staircase that would help him get back to the dorms quickly. Yes, he could at least oblige Ron by bringing him a menu. Snape's reaction to that was guaranteed to be amusing at best.

He was only a bit out of breath when he reached the common room, and hurried up the staircase to the dorm room. Flinging his book bag carelessly atop his bed the out of place beige of a parchment note on his bedside table caught his eye. So he picked it up out of curiosity, and unfolded the crease that kept it closed.

_Don't embarrass yourself, I know it will be hard. Wear the sort of clothing you did to the party you weren't invited to. You know which one I mean._

Harry snickered at the memory. True, he did know which one Snape meant. He hadn't been invited to that party, but it had hardly deterred him from crashing it. Though to be entirely fair, he had not intended to be crashing the party, much less going. Leave it to George to want to portkey him without his knowledge to Professor Vector's bachelor party which Snape had been reluctantly in attendance. He'd almost managed to slip away unnoticed, already plotting revenge on George, when he'd been apprehended by the stripper Aurors there to "arrest" some of the party goers. From there things had spiraled out of control, and Snape had unceremoniously dumped him on his ass out the castle's front doors.

It seemed that wherever they were going, robes would not be needed. Though it sounded as if Snape didn't want him showing up in a t-shirt and faded jeans. As tempting as it was to wear exactly that, Harry decided to oblige by the dress code wishes set forth. So he knelt down by his trunk and dug down to the bottom.

He silently thanked Hermione for suddenly having the inclination to drag him out shopping one day. It had been easy enough to hide his nicer clothes down at the bottom under all the wizarding paraphernalia. Logic and common sense had eventually set in, and Harry realized that his dear Uncle Vernon would not be rummaging that deep in his trunk, if _ever_ the man did. Sometimes one could be very stupid about some paranoia's. Finally reaching the bottom, Harry pulled free the plastic bag from the store that had been keeping the clothes protected.

"Now let's see… I wore the green that day." Harry mused to himself as he thought back. He then proceeded to finger through the folded garments until he found a dark charcoal gray casual dress shirt that Hermione had chosen over a black one. According to her, they wore enough black as it was anyway, and while Harry looked good in black, this was an acceptable substitute. He'd have to trust her on that. He set the shirt aside as he fished out a pair of black slacks. She hadn't allowed him to buy any other color, and when over the summer Draco had visited, the vain blond had agreed with her wholeheartedly.

So Harry went about stripping from his current clothes and dressing himself as would be appropriate for the outing. He left the last two buttons undone and fiddled with the long sleeves until they settled right along his arms. Grabbing his wand he altered his shoes until they were presentable before he slipped the wand up one sleeve. A trick it had taken him days to learn, but now could manage it easily.

Feeling ready at last, Harry rushed out of the dorm room.

It took him a good ten minutes to get out of the castle, having had to fend off some of the teenage female population on his way. He finally managed it though, and let himself out into the outdoor air with a grateful sigh. Shoving his hands in his pockets he began to briskly stroll his way towards the gates.

"Is that what you wore that day as well?" Harry lifted an eyebrow as he finished walking over to join the Potions professor who was loitering against the gate.

Severus rolled his eyes, "don't be ridiculous. You were obviously given too much champagne by that stripper if you can't remember we were all in robes. I just happen to know when I should change my manner of dress to suit the occasion."

Harry grinned rather wolfishly. "The stripper wasn't in robes."

"Leave it to your teenage mind to solely impart that bit of information."

Harry laughed, and took his chance to give an eye roll. After which he folded his arms over his chest and made it _very_ clear he was looking Snape up and down appraisingly. "You clean up pretty good. Are you trying to impress someone?" He asked, not quite resisting the cheeky smile.

"Oh shut up." Severus snarled, though a faint hint of pink appeared on his pale skin.

Well, it was the truth, Harry couldn't help but notice it. He wouldn't be handing out compliments undeserved. But when a certain Potions professor hung up his robes in favor of a black dress shirt and slacks, you couldn't help but notice. Even if it all was still black, sometimes you just had to appreciate the biggest change of all. "Fine, no more compliments for you." Harry decided with mock firmness.

Severus glared at the teen, though he was far from being truly irritated. This sort of interaction was normal for them, right now though it just so happened that the scenario was different from all the other times. At no other time previously would their day have ended with him taking this impudent brat out for dinner. Something he never would have thought he'd be able to do. "Just come over here. You don't know where we're going."

Harry unfolded his arms, "you could tell me."

"I still don't know how you managed to pass your Apparation test, and I'm not going to spend my afternoon trying to find the parts of you to put back together." Severus said coolly, "so let's go."

Harry smirked, following the man past the gates so they'd be free of the wards. "You just want an excuse to hug me."

"Are you complaining about that, Potter?"

"Har-"

Severus quickly cut off the correction as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around the teen and disappear with a faint crack.

When they reappeared again, it was to a deserted building close to the end destination for the meeting. But otherwise it was a safer place to appear in, as opposed to an alley where drunkards were prone to frequenting.

"That was not fair." Harry told him, his voice muffled by Snape's shirt.

Severus smirked into the messy black hair, keeping his arms around Harry but loose enough that the younger man could get free without any resistance. "You don't seem to be complaining." He remarked teasingly, he couldn't help it.

Harry stepped away quickly, feeling that damn nervousness start to tickle him again. In a quick and valiant attempt to quell those damn butterflies before they bred, he looked around. "Where in hell are we? This place looks like a potential murder scene."

The walls of the abandoned building were missing pieces in places, and the paint was peeling and discolored with age. From the doorways, all of which were missing doors, hung thick sheets of plastic that were fraying and tattered on the bottom edges and sliced in places. The floor was dusty, and had chunks of structural debris scattered in places. There were smears of paint over the windows which were grimy and cracked.

"I can assure you we are not in hell." Severus stated, and continued on with unwavering calm in his voice, "but it was a murder scene once, yes."

Harry gaped at the man. "_What?_"

"I can't help it if the Ministry chooses weird locations to set up Apparation points at for unfamiliar travelers like yourself." Severus shrugged. "But let's go, before someone else shows up and they land on your head."

"You wouldn't rescue me?" Harry teased as he walked with Severus to one of the plastic sheeted doorways.

"No."

Harry snorted, "how'd I do today?"

"Predictably poor as always." Severus shrugged, as if the answer came as no surprise to him. Which it didn't.

"In my defense, mine was better than Draco's." Harry said with a firm nod of his head.

"Only you would feel the need to try and make yourself look better by Draco." Severus replied with a smirk.

Harry glowered sidelong at the man, "keep that up, and this creepy place will become a murder scene again."

They exited the building without any bloodshed however. Rather Harry was sporting a smirk, and Severus seemed amused. The building emptied onto a fairly empty street, though on an adjacent road there appeared to be a great deal of traffic.

"So where are we meeting this person at?" Harry asked as he fell into step beside Snape, shoving his hands in his pockets after shoving his hair out of his eyes. Not that it ended up doing much good anyway.

They turned down onto the busier street. "A Chinese place down at the end of this corner, supposedly." Severus added as an afterthought.

"Supposedly?" Harry echoed, and chuckled good naturedly. "We're so getting lost."

Severus glared at him, "we will not get lost. And if we do I'll just have to sell you for a map."

"Sad thing is, I wouldn't put it past you." Harry acknowledged, and found himself hoping that the directions were accurate. "So is this breeder a… you know?"

"I am unfamiliar with that sort of creature." Severus replied blandly.

Harry glowered his way, "is he like us?"

"He's more like Mister Filch, if you catch my meaning. But he's done well as a snake breeder." Severus explained, and parted the group of loiterers on the sidewalk with a loud clearing of his throat and an icy glare.

Harry quickly continued forward through the nervous looking pedestrians. "Doesn't matter, I'm sure he's still very interesting."

They reached the Chinese restaurant, Severus's directions had been perfect. It was not brightly lit, and decorated with warm earth tones and the typical oriental paintings and mass produced artifacts that sat on shelves. The inside smelled of rice, ginger, and soy sauce among other scents. To Harry's stomach it was a tantalizing mixture as he was now well overdue for when he usually took his lunch.

"Hello." Greeted an elderly looking Chinese woman who was bearing menus. "Just two?"

"We're actually meeting someone, a Mister Carson." Severus said instead.

The woman smiled, and nodded in recollection. "Yes, he arrived a few minutes ago. This way please."

Harry followed after Severus who followed after the woman. They were led to a table relatively far back away from the other diners and left with two more menus before the elderly woman quickly retreated. Severus extended a hand to shake that of Mister Carson, who had stood politely to accept his lunch guests.

"Professor, I must say it is very good to see you again. How is Sorai?" Mister Carson asked with a genteel smile.

Severus shrugged, "she's getting very willful lately."

At that, Harry gave a muffled chuckle.

"This is Mister Potter," Severus said, waving a hand towards Harry, "I daresay he'll probably talk both your ears off about snake breeding if you let him."

Mister Carson eyed Harry in an impressed way, but it was not the sort of impressed way Harry had been thinking when the man spoke at last. "Forgive me," he said, extending a hand to Harry, "I am so shocked that Professor Snape actually brought someone else along. I'm Barry Carson."

"Harry Potter." Harry replied in turn with a smile as he shook the hand offered.

Barry smiled back, and waved a hand towards the seats. "Shall we begin? I haven't yet ordered drinks yet, so someone should be around soon."

Harry sat diagonally across the square table from Barry, so that Severus could sit in front of the other man. After all, it was they who were having the meeting, not him. He was just here to get out and perhaps learn a few things while he was at it.

"So Sorai is being willful? She was the most active of her clutch." Barry smiled fondly at the memory, making sure to speak to both Severus and Harry equally.

Severus was nothing more than a stony mask, he wasn't sure if he'd quite forgiven Sorai for squealing on him to Harry. Time would tell if he tried to let her live a long life being a mother many times over, or skin her one night for dinner. "Yes, hopefully a mate will settle her down some."

"Is that why you want to find her one?" Harry interjected with a frown.

Severus met Harry's look, "I've wanted to before then as well. I had this meeting planned well before that happened."

Harry nodded, and Severus's conversation with Barry resumed. He listened with rapt attention to it all, paying a great deal of attention to Severus in particular. This actually was informative, seeing Snape in a situation that he never had before. He was still the same man, but he seemed even less… unapproachable. There was something almost potentially friendly underneath the layers arrogant intelligence, the shell of sarcasm, the flaky center of disdain, and the cold façade he normally surrounded himself with.

He reached for the water glass that had been delivered a few minutes ago, and took a sip on it thoughtfully. At least he knew there was something there… his intrigue only grew. However he'd see how he felt once he'd had a chance to spend some time alone with the man after lunch, when it was just them. Just acting naturally around each other only. But so far he wasn't put off by anything.

Severus knew Harry was watching him, and while it did make him nervous, it was only a faint amount. He was confident enough in himself, and he was not about to go acting in ways he thought would appeal to Harry faster only to months later have reality hit and be accused, and guilty, of misleading the young man. "While I take a look at this, I'll let you two talk?" Severus suggested as he took in hand the file of potential cobra mates.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Barry. "Do you mind? I really don't have specific questions yet… I'm just curious about it. I have an affinity with snakes myself."

Severus couldn't help but think to himself that that was an understatement if he'd ever heard one. The young man sitting beside him did not just have a mere affinity with snakes. It was more like he lorded over them just by being what he was, even though he saw the snakes as friends, equals. People like Harry were so few they didn't even register as being rare. As such the snakes seemed very willing to befriend the man.

"-and Sorai's parent's? What were they like?" Harry asked, truly curious about where his newest reptilian friend had come from.

"The ancestry lines go back to cobras from Pakistan." Barry informed him. "My family over the generations has been in this business, and Sorai's parents were some of my father's more prized breeding pairs."

"How far back can you trace the bloodlines?"

"Almost two hundred years. My family has been through a lot of snakes." Barry smiled fondly. "Sorai's parents are aging, so they won't be around much longer. They are both intelligent, very smart snakes. So I can easily understand that Sorai is being willful."

"Sorry to interrupt," Severus spoke up, "what other information can you give me on this one?"

Harry watched and listened with interest as the two men spoke about the particular snake over their meals. Their meals were delivered, and Harry continued with his eavesdropping while shoveling rice and honey-sesame chicken slices into his mouth with the chopsticks he'd been provided. Neither of the other men were noticing him right now, so he ate quickly to curb his persistent hunger.

"What do you think of this one?" Severus suddenly asked Harry, showing the moving picture of a young male cobra who looked to be the same specie as Sorai. There was a small informative paragraph next to the image that told the general information and bloodlines.

"May I?" Harry asked, putting down his chopsticks and holding out his now free hand. It was given to him, and he held it up so he could read before visually analyzing the snake. "He looks and sounds nice, but what's his personality? If this snake tries to mate with Sorai after being nothing but respectful and caring towards her, she'll bite him and not be letting go anytime soon."

Severus smiled, so, Harry did know his snake after all.

"He's a bit like her in most ways." Barry admitted.

Harry shrugged as he handed the file back to Snape. "Then I don't see anything wrong with him." And he left them to iron out plans for another meeting while their lunch was finished. Overall lunch had been informative enough. He'd learned a lot about snakes, and the careful practices that were employed to breed them without inbreeding becoming a problem. He decided that he liked Barry, and rather found himself hoping he'd be invited to the next meeting. Barry would be bringing the male snake next time.

"As always, professor, a pleasure." Barry Carson said as they exited the restaurant, and shook the man's hand. "And Mister Potter, I hope to be seeing you again one day."

Harry's hand was shook again before Barry hustled off into the crowd of people heading back to the office from lunch. "That was nice." He said quietly. "He's one of the few people I've ever met that didn't have the vapors or something when meeting me."

"It's good for you to not be adored by everyone and seen first as a person instead of your heroic image. That's what you want, is it not?" Severus remarked as he looked over at his companion for the day.

"To be normal." Harry gave a darkly amused chuckle. "I never had a chance there." And Harry looked up and over at Snape, "so shall we go kill time somewhere interesting until dinner?"

"I'd really rather not go hang out in Diagon Alley."

"Knockturn it is."

"Nice try." Severus rolled his eyes, and Harry laughed. "At least tell me where you've been before."

"Not going to try and read my mind for it?" Harry asked in poorly concealed amazement. "Actually… I've never really actually _been_ anywhere in London before. Not really. I think the only thing that would qualify best as having been to London was when the Dursley's took me, grudgingly, to the zoo back before I got my letter. That was the time I set loose one of the snakes accidentally."

Severus couldn't help but smirk at the mental image that brought up. "Yes, you do seem the type to go around randomly freeing your precious snake friends."

"As you can imagine, we didn't stay very long after that." Harry said wryly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I really was in a lot of trouble for that. I think it traumatized Dudley for years afterwards."

"Let's go then." Severus said and started walking back the way they'd come.

Harry turned and quickly stepped after him to catch up. "Go where, exactly?"

Severus smiled secretively, not about to give away anything just yet. Damn his repressed romantic side, it had been given time to ferment and only grow worse, at least from his normally cynical point of view. "You seriously think I'd leave us with nothing to do from now until dinner? I was not about to let a perfectly good afternoon go to waste on Knockturn Alley."

Harry laughed, not at all offended. "I am taking your sudden brisk pace as a sign that we have reservations?"

"You actually do know me." Severus drawled sarcastically, earning himself another laugh, albeit this one was more thoughtful. He found he enjoyed that Harry could laugh so easily around him, he'd rarely heard the young man laugh so much before, and he knew it was for no other reason than good natured enjoyment.

Harry smiled to himself, casting his eyes more to the sidewalk in thought as they walked side-by-side now. It was true, he did know some things about Snape, and he was learning more. Even if not factual things he so far was discovering he could relax and have a good time around him. His nervousness of earlier seemed silly to him now. It was hard to even force himself to feel a bit nervous right now when he was so at ease. He was far from trying for denial, and could readily admit that he'd never felt relaxed like this before out on a first date with anyone. Even if this was in name, not a date. But he knew they'd be fools not to consider it one.

"You're thinking." Severus frowned, looking uncertain. "Stop it, whenever you think I end up having to chase after you and usually save your ass."

Harry grinned, and looked over at him. "You're a rotten teacher, telling me not to think. No wonder I do so poorly in your class."

Severus rolled his eyes, but a flicker of a smirk crossed his lips. "There is thinking, and then there is reasoning. You think, but you do not reason."

"You know… ninety-five percent of the time you're probably right about that." Harry agreed with a contemplative tilt of his head. "At least, up until this summer. So cheer up, my ass shouldn't need saving anytime soon."

Severus snorted, and led Harry into an empty and slightly smelly alleyway. "Come on then." He said, holding out his arms. "Otherwise everything will get pushed back and I doubt that Dumbledore is willing to let you stay out until tomorrow morning with me."

Harry gave him an impish sort of smile. "Now that really is scandalous." He said and strolled over slowly, before stepping into Snape's arms to hold and be held as they vanished once again.

A cool salty breeze greeted the pair as they materialized in an empty expanse of Marram grass and sand. The slow rush of water beyond the sand dunes promised tranquility as the sun shone down through the thin expanse of clouds that covered sections of the sky.

Harry looked around, a smile slowly forming as he realized where they must be. "I've never been to a beach before. Not exactly." He seriously doubted that his Uncle's frantic relocation of the family to a ramshackle cabin in the middle of a rock in the sea counted as a trip to the beach. Somehow it rather lacked the aesthetic appeal.

"I have a feeling the 'not exactly' part will be amusing. You must share, but first let's go make good on our reservations."

Harry followed after the man across one of the dunes, towards the sound of the rushing ebb and flow of water. "So why do you have Sorai anyway? You have never seemed like the type of person to have anything more than that grouchy owl of yours."

Severus looked over at him briefly, "if you must know I actually had bought her for a potion. Don't give me that look. As you may have noticed, she's still alive. I got attached to her because- never mind." He shook his head. "Just know that I became attached to her and lost the interest in turning her into a liquid."

"Does she know this?" Harry asked after a moment of pensive silence.

"I don't believe so, I've never actually told her in plain terms why I bought her. You'd have to ask her yourself if you wanted to know. Though I'd thank you not to make a cobra angry with me."

Harry smiled, "she loves you, a lot. But don't worry, I wasn't planning on informing her."

They approached a small thatched roof cottage where Severus spoke to someone inside while Harry tried to avoid being attacked by a seagull who seemed to dislike him severely. This seemed to provide the man Severus was talking to, and Severus himself, a great deal of amusement. So Harry was only to glad to follow the two men along to a small channel of water with a dock extending out over to deeper water.

The channel appeared to lead out to the ocean, or inland to what Harry supposed was a river. He had no clue where Severus had apparated them to.

Moored to the dock was something that made Harry grin, and laugh. "So wasn't your idea."

"Half, actually." Severus corrected. "But this-" he pointed to the kayak, "-wasn't."

Harry was still grinning. He could only guess who was behind the kayak. But he could appreciate the significance of it. They'd have to work together, without magic, so actually it was a decent way for them to get to know each other. And actually, if Harry thought about it, he preferred a first-date-that-wasn't-a-date to be something of the more physical variety. Where you actually got out and did something together as well as talked and ate. "Dumbledore?"

"Yeah."

"I get the front?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so." Harry smirked, and trotted down the dock. He was enjoying himself, something that he hadn't been able to do in a long time.

Severus thanked the other man, and followed the happy teen with a shake of his head and a faint smile. He had to admit, Harry's enthusiasm was infectious. He was finding himself slipping into this as if it was natural to them both. And he realized that instead of making him feel older, Harry was actually doing the opposite. He felt young and free again in the young man's company. If only this could last.

A startled shriek jerked his attention back to Harry who was flailing his arms in wide circles, trying not to fall into the channel as the kayak rocked beneath him as he tried to climb in. He sniggered at the sight, and was half hoping Harry actually would fall into the water… for amusement reasons purely, of course. It had absolutely nothing to do with dragging a wet Harry out of the water.

Harry knew Severus was laughing at him, but manage to get sitting he did, and glared over at the laughing man. "A lot of help you were."

"I was enjoying watching your efforts. It was one of the most amazing acrobatic acts I've ever seen." Severus remarked in his defense as he easily stepped into and sat into the kayak as well.

Harry looked over his shoulder with a glower, "show off."

"Surely not." Severus said dryly as they both picked up their paddle, "now let's get this thing turned around. And if it flips over, I'm blaming you."

Harry rolled his eyes, but complied as he began helping paddle. "Just be a good rudder and we'll be fine. Now where are we going?"

Severus smirked, naturally Harry would assume, and assume correctly, that he had a plan for this venture. "I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to wait and find out. Just follow my directions and we won't get lost… and we actually might make it to dinner at a reasonable hour."

"You don't have reservations for dinner?" Harry asked in shock.

"Not for the place we're going. It's not well known. Now steer left, keep us close to the cliff."

Harry obliged, and easily fought off the gentle tide as he kept them on their path. Meanwhile he was staring over the sides constantly, looking down into the blue green water where he could see spires of white rock underneath the waves. "If we capsize, I'm blaming you."

Severus resisted the urge to bring his paddle up this next time and let some water drip down Harry's neck for that comment. It was an urge barely resisted. "So what is this story of yours about not exactly ever going to a beach before?"

Harry gave a small laugh at the memory. It was funny now, years later when he could look back on some of this stuff and see the humor in it. "When I started receiving acceptance letters to the school, my Uncle Vernon went rather… insane. And that's putting it nicely." Harry began, "it got to the point where he was so paranoid about it, and fearful that I'd actually manage to open one of those letters, that he packed everyone up and drove us out to the middle of nowhere. We stayed one of the nights in this shack out in the middle of the ocean during one of the storms. That's where I started out my eleventh birthday, and where Hagrid finally found me."

Severus snorted, "I'd heard that they were having trouble getting you to respond. I never thought it was because of something like that though. That's ridiculous."

"My uncle is ridiculous." Harry agreed firmly. "And now that I'm older, I can see that now. He's got the brain of Peeves, very simple minded. He's not someone that is difficult to outwit. As a matter of fact, you could probably make his brain hemorrhage with only one of your rants. The level of intellect needed to keep up with you would be beyond him."

"That sounds like a good way to spend a boring night. I'll keep that in mind."

Harry grinned, and then pointed with his paddle towards the open ocean to their right. "Look!"

"A cruise ship?" Severus frowned as he looked obediently.

"No!" Harry chastised with a roll of his eyes. "_There_!"

Severus looked again, and this time did see what Harry had been pointing to. Out further into the water, but still visible, was what was clearly, a shark. The dorsal fin was just barely jutting up above the water, giving the appearance that the beast was stalking something down just below it. "Oh good, potion ingredients." He teased, and yelped as he nearly lost his paddle when Harry gave a jolting rock to the kayak."Harry!"

Harry snickered, and began paddling again. "You are _not_ going to blast that poor shark while there's a cruise ship in view."

They paddled their way up along the cliff face nearly until it ended, along the way having seen more seagulls than Harry had ever wanted to, schools of fish, and a floating beer bottle, among other things.

"In there." Severus directed, and they turned the kayak towards the cliff face where a sea carved opening jutted up into the rock.

Once inside, Harry looked around with a slowly forming smile. This was actually pretty. Light was coming up from the water somehow, making the water here turn an iridescent clear blue that actually glowed. In turn causing the flecks of quartz in the rock spires and pillars supporting the cavern to shimmer.

"What's causing the water to glow?" Harry asked quietly, as his voice would have echoed otherwise.

"Microorganisms that live in the sand." Severus replied as they continued paddling. "We'll be with them for a while. This is the scenic route to our dinner destination."

"I can tell." Harry murmured, and stopped paddling for a moment to brush his hand along one of the glowing quartz veins in a rock spire. "It was always my favorite rock you know."

"Was?" Severus echoed.

"Yeah." Harry laughed, and resumed paddling. "When I went to regular school, one day we had a rock unit in the science class. We all had to bring to class one of the rocks we were studying. The quartz one was the only one my cousin would let me borrow, because it was the worst out of all of his collection. Then when he chased me that afternoon during lunch to get it back, somehow it ended up… well let's just say it ended up somewhere a rock had never seen before."

Severus snickered at the visual. "That's a good reason for it to be your favorite."

Harry snickered as well. "He was in a lot of pain trying to pass it back through that night. It made my punishment worth it."

"Which was?"

"No meals for a week and a half. And I had to clean the entire house spotless from top to bottom." Harry shuddered at the memory. He had found some mold spores growing on things he didn't even know mold could grow on. He'd had a cold for almost three weeks because of it."

Severus frowned at the answer, but he knew Harry had been resourceful and full of pure dumb luck even at a young age. "And let me guess, you snuck out for food anyway?"

"Of course." Harry said simply, as if it was the only logical answer. "As long as I didn't take much, they never noticed. Especially since Dudley ate everything in sight anyway."

They continued to talk about Harry's past for a few minutes more, before Harry in turn enquired about some of Severus's own exploits. "When was the first time you showed any signs of magic?"

Severus didn't even have to think about that. "It was actually rather good timing on my part, my mother had been heating oil for something… I forget what. Anyway, I tripped over her cat and fell headfirst into the stove. The oil fell off and would have burned me had it not suddenly turned into powdered sugar. Something I still find odd to this day. But I discovered my magic then, and I also broke my nose so badly that it is what it is now."

"Ah, I knew there had to be a story behind the nose. What happened to the cat?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I mopped up the powdered sugar with the terror and put her in the pan that had been heating the oil." Severus said rather calmly. "My mother was not pleased about that, but she was glad that I'd finally shown signs of magic."

"I'd ask why you never fixed your nose with magic… but I actually can't picture it any other way." Harry admitted. "It suits you, in some odd way. So how did you first like the school? What was it like?"

That thread of conversation kept them both occupied, as they compared opinions and stories on certain places in the school, or certain people. It kept them occupied their entire trek through the water caves that seemed to stretch on forever in their hidden majesty that provided the idyllic private spot to talk without being interrupted.

When they emerged at last, it was quickly evident how long they'd been in there. But it hadn't felt like the hours it had been. And they had been fun hours at that.

The sky was now turning dusky, with a faint hue of purple twilight among the fading rays of sun that turned the wisps of clouds those autumn colors that felt of peace. A cool night breeze was coming in off of the ocean, and the gentle rush of the waves seemed louder than normal after having been in those caves where the water was still and the only sounds had been their quiet talking and the paddling that had sent the kayak on its way.

"We're putting up over there at that dock." Severus said, and they paddled their way over.

Just as he'd been the first one to get in, Harry was the first to get out. Or rather, try to get out. Several times he nearly tipped over into the water, before he managed to grab a hold of the wooden pier and pull himself up and on it with absolutely no dignity or grace.

Severus followed him soon after looking highly amused, and completely unruffled as he stared down at the young man still lying face down on the dock. "Have you died?"

Harry flopped his head to the side to glower up at the man. "I have little grace on the ground, you know that."

"It never fails to amaze me how you can fly like a bird but act like a newborn foal on the ground." Severus smirked, and offered a hand down. "Come on then."

"My arms are tired." Harry muttered, but extended one arm up so he could grip the hand and be helped to his feet. An act which caused him to nearly fall into Severus before he managed to steady himself. "Thanks."

Severus smirked at him, "at least you should be hungry by now."

"I could eat grass I'm so hungry." Harry complained as he looked around at the grass growing in thick green expanses just off of the sand.

"I'll have to ask you to resist the temptation, though I'm sure you'll find it'll be difficult." Severus said, his smirk still firmly in place.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Severus pointed with his free hand towards a brightly lit building that looked to be made almost entirely of glass. "There for right now."

"For right now?" Harry asked, and allowed himself to be led along up the narrow sandy path that wound its way up to the building.

"You'll soon see." Severus smiled.

"Your idea?"

"Entirely."

As they walked, Harry knew this was the most he'd ever seen a smile grace this man's face, or heard so much laughter come from him. To know that he was the cause of it, made him feel a strange sort of happiness. He knew that Severus had been gradually dropping his walls the entire afternoon. And what he was beginning to see was something he discovered gave him reason to consider what it would be like if this were allowed to continue.

He knew this was a side of Severus that was real, and that was there for him to reach out and take if he wanted to. A side that he believed few had ever seen, or wanted to see beyond the surface of what he presented himself to be.

Casting a thoughtful look down, Harry noticed with a start, and then a faint smile to see that they were still holding hands from when Severus had helped him up. He hadn't even noticed that anything was different… it felt natural.

Yes, it was time he consider giving an answer to Severus soon. But there was still dinner to get through, still events to transpire before this evening was over. He would let them happen, and then consider his decision. Sure, he could drag it out as long as he wanted, but that wasn't fair. There were just some things that could never be known unless they were allowed to happen.

"You're thinking again."

Harry jolted back to the present, and met the teasing black eyes. "Don't worry, you won't have to save me because of it."

"Good, now tell the nice lady what you want to eat." Severus told him in an amused tone.

Harry blinked, and looked over at a plump, middle-aged and blonde haired woman who was smiling at him and clearly trying not to laugh. Severus handed him the menu, the action causing their hands to separate at last. Harry pretended not to notice, but did meet Severus's eyes momentarily as their fingers brushed against each other as he took the menu. Lowering his gaze, he scanned it quickly. "The lobster alfredo." He said, and handed the menu back to the woman.

"You two have good taste, ordering some of my favorite things." She said, "wine?"

Severus glanced at Harry, who was eyeing him with interest. "If you get a hangover, it's not my fault."

"I'll still blame it on you." Harry replied back impishly, and looked at the waitress. "something good, something white."

"You got it." She said, and handed Harry a red triangular flag tied to a stake. She then turned to head back to the building.

Severus rolled his eyes, and took the flag from Harry. "I'm half tempted to turn yours into water." He said as he started walking.

Harry followed after him merrily. "I could always turn it back you know." He said and fell back into step with the man. "Where are we going? And what's the flag for?"

"To find a spot to eat… the flag lets them know where we are." He explained, and showed Harry a blanket he'd acquired at one point. "So help me pick a spot."

Harry blinked, then grinned. So, they were eating outside? Like a picnic, overlooking the ocean at night. Somehow that seemed… perfect. "Up there." He said, pointing to a grassy knoll that would give them a view of the ocean.

Once they had picked their spot and sat down on the blanket, or in Harry's case, flopped down without any grace onto the blanket, Severus stuck their flag into the ground and they sat to wait for their food to be delivered out to them.

Harry smiled faintly as he looked out over the ocean, as it turned black in the darkness of the night, and glittered in the dim moon and starlight. "You're a romantic." He smiled, with a short, light chuckle and looked over to where Severus was watching him from across the blanket.

Severus smiled back, but did groan. "It's been dormant and festering."

"It's not a curse, you know." Harry reassured him, and bit the inside of his lip in uncertainty. "I was nervous about today… but I have no clue why now."

"You aren't the only one suffering from that." Severus said with a smile, which was hesitantly returned.

In relaxed and companionable silence they watched the ocean and the ghost outlines of clouds drifting across the night sky. Sometimes, words just didn't need to be said, to be heard.

Not even ten minutes passed, before their food was suddenly borne up the grassy knoll by two teenage girls. One carried the meals themselves, and the other bore the bread and cheese basket and the wine bucket.

"What would you like prepared for your dessert?" One of them asked, while the other started away already.

"The wine poached pears." Severus requested. It was the one type of dessert that did _not_ frequent the Hogwarts tables. Every other dessert in existence seemed to exist at the school at least once during the course of the year.

"You got it." She said with a wink at them both, and hurried away.

Harry chuckled at Severus's expression. "Just watch, she'll only bring us one fork."

Severus did not need Harry to explain the idea behind that one. He reached for the wine, and set the two glasses on the blanket between their meals, and poured them both half full. "I hope you can hold your wine."

Harry took the glass, and lifted it in Severus's direction mockingly. "You're in firing range if I can't." He said before raising it to his lips and taking a slow, languid sip of it.

Severus watched him for a moment, before sipping on his own. It seemed that he wouldn't be in danger of being hurled upon by the younger man.

"So how did you end up getting the rest of the evening off anyway?" Harry asked as he set his wine glass down and went for some bread and cheese.

Severus groaned, and picked up his fork. "Minerva. I have a feeling Dumbledore told her about all of this. She offered to take the students I had for detention tonight, and Dumbledore was not about to let me refuse."

"McGonagall knows…" Harry groaned as well, ignoring Severus's glare. "She is going to have a field day."

"Oh she's already started. Trust me." Severus remarked, and poured them more wine.

Harry paused to eat some of the bread before picking up his fork so he could turn to his pasta. "Does it bother you that more people know now besides Dumbledore and myself?"

"Not as much as it would have bothered me if she found out before you did."

"Would you have ever told me freely?"

Severus looked out towards the ocean in thought. "I can't be sure."

They finished their dinner, both of them thinking about different things. All of which led back to the person sitting across from them. They had nearly finished the wine when their dessert arrived, as Harry had expected it would.

With one fork.

"I do believe this means I get the first bite." Harry announced, and swiped the fork before Severus could manage it.

Severus glowered at him, "brat."

Harry smiled. "That I am." And take the first bite he did while a look of heavenly bliss crossed his face. When he finally swallowed he stabbed off another piece and offered it out to Severus.

"You are not feeding me." Severus said, crossing his arms with a glare.

Harry glared back mockingly. "Severus." He said in a reproachful tone.

"Ha-"

Harry smirked and pulled the fork free from Snape's mouth after depositing the chunk of pear inside of it. "Now was that so hard?" He teased, and ate another bite while watching the man across from him with amused green eyes.

"Impertinent brat." Severus growled, but found it hard not to smile at the teens actions.

They finished the pears, though several times Harry had to yank the fork away and hold it out of reach as Severus made a grab for it. Neither of them mentioned the fact that Snape could have conjured up another fork. Neither seemed to think it necessary.

As they were standing up to go, a little light headed from the wine, Harry grabbed the flag and pulled out his wand so he could charm it smaller.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as he watched Harry pocket the now miniature flag.

Harry stowed his wand away as well. "Ron wanted a souvenir."

"Ron… you have the strangest spectrum of friends." Severus sighed, and bent to retrieve the cork from the wine. "Give that to him as well."

Harry pocketed it. "To make him jealous? You're cruel."

"You're the one agreeing to it." Severus pointed out as they began to walk back down the knoll.

"True I am."

Together they walked back down to the beach, and ended up needing to take off and carry their shoes so they could walk properly in the sand. It seemed to have been agreed without the use of words that neither wanted to go back just yet.

"You know," Harry began softly as they trekked through the sand, "I've never really been allowed to go out before like this. To just see things and do things. I've spent so much of my life being told where I can go and who I can go with just because there was a price on my head. And Hogsmeade does not count at all."

Severus looked over at him, just in time to catch him around the elbow as he stumbled in the sand- a feat easily accomplished when you were just slightly more than tipsy. "It rarely seemed to stop you." He pointed out.

"True, but I was always having to look over my shoulder. To make sure I didn't get caught… which didn't always work so well." Harry admitted as he steadied himself and resumed walking. "I never really saw anything."

"I saw that you're not staying for the holidays. Is this why?" Severus asked. He had seen the list a few weeks ago when it had been passed around during one of the staff meetings. At first he'd thought that Harry's name not being on the list had been a mistake, or an oversight.

Harry shook his head, the action nearly throwing him off balance again. He decided that extra movement was not a good thing. "It's not why I'm going. But we will probably end up going places, sure."

"We?" Severus asked, trying to ignore the twinge of jealousy that Harry was going somewhere with someone that was not him.

"Yeah, we." Harry smiled, and resisted the urge to comment on Severus's poorly concealed jealousy. "My cousin and I." And he looked over just in time to see the incredulous expression cross Snape's face.

"And when the hell did you ever want to spend time with those relatives of yours?" Severus inquired, and would have thought Harry was under the Imperious curse had he not known that Harry was all but genetically immune to the spell. Perhaps he'd been hit on the head? But Harry's brains hadn't seemed more addled than usual.

"You know, McGonagall and Hermione had about the same reaction as you." Harry noted with dry amusement. "I'm only spending my vacation with Dudley. Over the summer we discovered that we don't hate each other as much as we thought we did."

Severus actually couldn't find fault with that. After all, he and Harry had once believed they hated each other. Over time they'd come to be able to get along and actually resemble something like friends in their camaraderie. And then, Severus had fallen in love with him. How fortunate that incest was illegal, and he wouldn't have to worry about Dudley crushing on Harry. "I wasn't expecting that…" he admitted, "and how does your hot tempered red-headed friend feel about this? I notice you didn't mention him."

"Ron? I'm saving that for right before I leave. I want his reaction to stay with me the whole vacation." Harry laughed. "And don't you let it slip, or I'll hex you, and you won't be able to get rid of the effects until next Christmas."

"I'll not say a word." Severus promised, knowing that Harry would keep his word about the hexing. The gentle soul of Harry had a great deal of magical power, and he knew better than to provoke the full strength of that power into hexing him.

Harry hoped the man wouldn't, he'd hate for his fun to be ruined. "What will you be doing for the holidays?"

"Reinforcing Sorai's cage." Severus muttered darkly.

Harry smirked, "you should teach her to play chess or something."

"You're drunker than you're letting on."

"Maybe." Harry grinned with a bit of a chuckle.

Severus shook his head with a smile, "let's walk it off a bit. I can't bring you back making such odd suggestions."

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. He didn't want to go back just yet, he was enjoying his freedom away from the castle. And the company wasn't bad at all. "You just want to stay out with me longer." Harry teased him.

"And if I do?"

Harry looked over at him briefly, before looking away with a faint smile. "I'm not complaining." He said, and would later blame his next act on the wine if asked, reached over to take Severus's hand and squeeze it lightly before releasing it. "And not just because I get to be away from the school."

Severus managed to owlishly blink off the surprised look he'd directed quickly at Harry, and his hand twitched as the nerves still hung on to that feeling. It seemed… but he couldn't be sure as Harry was rather tipsy… but it seemed that Harry was warming up to this. Whatever 'this' was that was happening. It gave him hope. And hope was something he'd had precious little of in his life.

They walked together down the beach, mostly silent save for the sporadic comments. But it was a contented silence, a thoughtful one. Even if most of those thoughts had the effects of wine behind them. Only once both of them were beginning to yawn, did they grudgingly decide to go back.

Harry, though he could have apparated himself back, did not argue when Severus informed him he was too drunk to do so safely. "You just want an excuse to hug me." He said, much like before. But this time went willingly.

When they reappeared near the castle gates, Harry steadied himself with Severus's help.

"You just want an excuse to be hugged." Severus replied with a smirk.

Harry met his eyes, and smirked back. "I am drunk and I have no comment."

"Of course you don't." Severus rolled his eyes, and began guiding them back towards the school.

It took them a while, but Severus escorted Harry all the way back to the dormitory hallway. Something about not wanting him to start roaming the school while drunk. He wasn't sure that McGonagall would take well to that, even though she had provided the opportunity.

Harry turned around after a few steps in which he realized Severus was no longer with him. For a moment he was silent as they looked at each other. It almost made him smile that Severus didn't seem about to try a repeat of the last time they'd walked up here together. That left things in his hands… which was how he had wanted them while he figured all this out. "Thanks for today. I needed it in a lot of ways."

Severus nodded, and kept himself firmly where he was. Today had gone practically perfect. He wasn't about to try and chance ruining that. "I did too." He replied honestly, and gave Harry one last smile of the night. "Thank you for coming with me."

Harry smiled back, and rocked back and forth on his heels for a second before he started to turn. "I'm going out early tomorrow morning to fly around... goodnight."

Severus's smile grew more successful, and his hope gave a small jump as he watched Harry get halfway inside before he called out a quiet "goodnight" in return. Once the portrait closed, he made sure to erase the memories of them all, before heading for his own chambers. He needed to get in some sleep before the cheery Headmaster popped in at an ungodly hour to 'see how it went'.


	11. Chapter 11

I think this is one of the faster times I've gotten a new chapter uploaded for this. The wonderful people who left feedback, everyone has you to thank. It was very inspiring to me to see how many people cared to leave some feedback for me on the date-that-wasn't-a-date. Especially since as I said, I was rather winging it. About the little picnic thing, I am not certain if there is a place like that in England, but I know for sure there is in Newfoundland. I think it's called Lighthouse Picnics. I just adapted the idea over because I think it's such a good idea for a restaurant.

So, happy reading!

And off I go to poke at more Snarry plot bunnies. I'm thinking I'll be staying on a more extended visit writing for this pairing. So I should brainstorm ideas, yes?

* * *

Chapter Eleven

By: Winds of Water

Severus's prediction was right on. In fact, he'd predicted accurately right down to the very last second when the Headmaster would appear. For some reason the old man always seemed to know just when Severus was in the middle of something, and of course, chose that precise time to drop in for a visit.

"I keep forgetting to block that damn floo again." Severus lamented with a sigh as he cast a glare towards the elderly wizard, before turning back to grading the scrolls of parchment set in front of him.

"It's only four in the morning. What are you doing up so early? Surely you didn't get back early last night. I could have sworn it must have been past midnight." Dumbledore smiled, and sauntered over to sit himself beside Severus on the man's couch.

"If you didn't expect me to be awake, why are you here?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Dumbledore said airily, casting an innocent look around the chambers before him.

Severus snorted, and made another lovely red mark across the scroll in front of him. "I doubt that." He muttered, turning his full attention back to his work and away from the snooping old man.

"How did last night go?" Dumbledore finally wheedled, unable to contain himself any longer. He was greatly interested in how two of his favorite people were getting along.

Ah, there it was, the question he had been expecting. And he hadn't even tried to read Dumbledore's mind. Either the old man was getting predictable, or Severus himself was getting more omnipotent. He preferred to believe it to be a bit of both. "In my mind things went well. Even though it's none of your business."

"Good, I'm happy for you. Keep doing whatever it is you're doing." Dumbledore said seriously, "you two are just good together. Even before you fell in love with him."

"It's up to him, but I'm trying." Severus muttered as he looked up. "He'll make his decision soon enough whether or not he wants to try a relationship with me."

"Well, did the unofficial date end well?" Dumbledore prodded.

Severus hid a smile by turning his face away to dip his quill in more ink. "He told me he's going to be out early flying around."

Dumbledore grinned cheerily at the news. "Are you going to go?"

"No of course I'm-" Severus caught the reproachful look being aimed his way, and sighed. "Can't blame me for trying to throw you off. Yes, I'm going to go see him."

"Splendid!" Dumbledore proclaimed with an ecstatic clap of his hands. "You'd best stop grading, take a shower and do something with that hair of yours."

"Is there a language that you don't know that I can swear at you in?" Severus asked plaintively as he set his quill aside for a moment to clasp his hands together and stare pointedly at the man.

Dumbledore smirked, far from annoyed by the question. "Parseltongue. Shall I point you in the direction of the one who can speak it?"

Severus glared, and then blinked at his good luck as Dumbledore excused himself and left through the door with a cheery "good luck" floating behind him.

"Odd." Severus frowned, sure that the old man was up to something. But he couldn't be bothered to ponder the oddities of the man, not right now. It was a rather fruitless expedition anyways. Right now he felt it best to take the advice and make himself look decently presentable before going outside to track down a certain young man.

Meanwhile up in Gryffindor tower, Harry was trotting down the stairs clutching his broom in one hand. The very faint hangover headache he'd had proved easy enough to vanquish after a strong cup of coffee brought by a helpful house elf and a hot shower. The two did wonders, and now he felt clear headed and headache free.

He let himself out of the common room, intent on getting in some flying this morning.

"Morning, Harry."

Harry blinked in mild surprise as he spotted Dumbledore standing at the far end of the corridor. "Morning." He replied as he walked over. "Something's not wrong, is it?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I just wanted to check in with you after last night."

"You mean pry for details?" Harry rephrased with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk that reminded Dumbledore of Severus.

He shook off the idea, and merely smiled."Well if you insist."

Harry chuckled. "Mind if we walk and talk? I kind of want to get out before the sun gets up all the way." He explained, practically walking in place at this point in his eagerness to go out and fly. That and the energy the coffee had given him.

Dumbledore nodded obligingly. "Far be it for me to come between a seeker and his practice. You lot are not as violent as some players, but I still value my creaking body."

That drew a chuckle from Harry as he shouldered his broom and began walking in stride with the headmaster. "I certainly hope none of the players on my team have ever made you worry about such a thing. Else I'll have to have words none so pleasant with them."

Yes, Severus had _definitely _rubbed off on Harry over the years. It wasn't much, but it did show sometimes. "No, I'd say your team is one of the more better behaved. Though you are far from saints on the field. That's the Hufflepuff's reigning title thus far."

"Can't afford to be saints when our main rivals are the Slytherins." Harry pointed out logically. "I've spent enough time in the hospital wing without booking even more stays because I try to act like a saintly seeker. That's one title I can do without before they give it to me."

Dumbledore had to smile at that. He had noticed even before now that Harry was dealing better with the aspects of his famous life that he did not want. Even able to joke about them now. The teenage boy he'd once known had somewhere, sometime, matured into a young man. Albeit a young man who had already endured a life time's worth of experiences. It was why he didn't worry about Severus's love for him, he knew Harry could handle making the decision and living with what he chose. Had it been any other student he believed he wouldn't have been so lenient… but Harry had always been the exception. And it would have been unfair to try and see it otherwise, it would have been nothing but a mess.

"What?" Harry asked with a bit of a laugh as he looked over at a pensive and silent Dumbledore. "Do not tell me I am a saintly seeker, or I shall be upset." He grinned cheerfully.

Dumbledore looked over at him, his eyes twinkling and mouth smiling. "I was just thinking how proud I am of who you've become."

Harry blinked. He hadn't been expecting that, and it made his grin soften into a gentle smile. "I owe a bit of it to you, you know. All of you."

"Including Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked with a perfectly innocent face.

Harry snorted at the innocent look, knowing it was far from that. "Even him, he taught me how to survive and fight for that survival. I suppose I have you to thank for that as well." He said thoughtfully with a tilt of his head. "Anyway, you better spill what you really are here to ask me about. Before I throw all my chances at ever being called a saintly seeker out the nearest tower window as I whack you over the head with my broom."

Somewhere along the line, they'd stopped walking, and Dumbledore resumed doing just that with a smile. "You're just as scary as he is." He remarked good-naturedly. "Very well, I wanted to ask you how things went last night."

"I need some time away from him to think it over properly." Harry said as he began walking again as well. "Last night was… different. But in a good way. I've never been able to relax like that with someone in that type of situation. I was always worrying about things, but last night I wasn't. I had fun. And even though I know it wasn't a date… I was nervous at first. But when we were coming back last night I couldn't for the life of me try to feel nervous again. It was… really nice."

Dumbledore smiled, he knew Harry would be apt to be more open with him than Severus. Not that he'd go around gloating, for the two men in question were very powerful wizards that he did not want to annoy. And he valued their trust too much. "Would you ever want a proper first date?"

Harry smirked over at him, "that'd be giving you the answer I still haven't given him. An answer I'm still not decided on fully. I need just a bit more time with him. I know it seems silly, and that I'm probably making a bigger deal out of this than needs to be. But I have to. I mean… until Sorai came to me I never even considered that I might want to be with a guy. I rarely even had time to consider I wanted to be with anyone, no matter which gender. I was so busy fighting to stay alive."

"It's fine that you're taking your time." Dumbledore reassured him. "You do what you need to do to feel confident in whatever answer you give him. As much as Severus might complain that you're taking your time, he's glad of it I'm sure. It lessens the chance of either of you getting hurt in the future."

Harry nodded slowly, "I think he understands. At any rate I need to talk to him about this as well. It's only fair, it involves him."

"Just do me a favor and don't mention my name." Dumbledore requested immediately.

"I'll try to keep your name out of my muddled mess of thoughts." Harry smiled over at him.

Harry parted from Dumbledore's company as he left the castle building in search of some open sky, and Dumbledore himself left to go do whatever a headmaster supposedly did at just before five in the morning. Harry walked for a ways, until he reached the familiar Quidditch field. Whipping his broom down off his shoulder he was soon up in the air.

He flew gradually higher, circling up lazily as the cold breeze brushed against him and made an even bigger mess of his hair. But he didn't mind as he lost himself in the peace and silence up this high. Only birds were here to keep him company, and they were all still asleep. He had the sky to himself, and it was a moving feeling. It was one of the few places that before he'd killed Voldemort he'd felt free. And it still gave him that sense of freedom.

He was not out to practice, just to fly. So after he completed a few flips and random bursts of breakneck speed followed by sharp turns, he settled back down to just soaring along and letting the currents guide his path.

Up here in the air, he was able to give complete thought to his situation with Severus. And he shifted so that he sat sidesaddle on his broom while he let it ride on the currents with him. Like Severus had so often cuttingly mentioned, he was graceful in the air, but a disaster on the ground. What could he say… he liked the wings the freedom of the sky gave him. Yes, it was a common topic for Severus to tease him about. But the time had passed where he'd actually get offended.

So much had changed between them since they'd first met. So much could still change between them. And the one facing them now was the biggest one yet. It decided so much of what they _could_ become. Like he'd come to realize last night, there was a side of Severus that he liked. One that he kept hidden so well. And all he had to do was reach out and take it, if he wanted.

But did he want?

Harry carded one of his hands back through his hair absentmindedly. It really was the question of the year. Being with Severus had felt _natural_. There just wasn't another word for it. It had felt right. Was he capable of being with another man? Was this more than just realizing that maybe they could get along better than he'd previously thought? He needed to figure it out. Away from Severus. Which sounded very much like a contradiction, but it was what he knew he needed to do.

As long as he told Severus about his intentions to take the break and see how he felt, he believed that the man should be okay with it. Not that he had a choice, but Harry felt it was only fair to keep Severus informed and not let the man think he was playing games with him.

Harry flew around a bit longer, before sitting astride his broom properly and coasting down through the air. He had a hope that Severus would have come outside. After all, Harry doubted the man could have missed the hint he dropped last night. If he had, Harry would just assume he had been rather drunker than he'd let on. In which case he could be forgiven for missing such a blatant hint.

As it turned out though, he did spot the black robed figure down below. Apparently thinking he was hiding standing down underneath that tree.

Harry smirked, and circled around so that he came in slowly from behind. He shifted his weight to get his broom to stop just before the handle would have floated into the peripheral view of the man. "Morning."

Only decades of training kept Severus from jumping in shock. But he turned to the smirking Harry with a glare. "It was." He growled as he tried to settle his wits back into order.

Harry rolled his eyes, far from irritated at the comment or tone. "I can't help it if you were napping."

"I was not doing any such thing." Severus defended promptly.

Harry smiled at him, "of course not." He said as he swung off his broom. "I need to talk to you, and don't be an idiot and start guessing what about." And before Snape could protest the idiot remark, he spoke again. "When I come back from the break, I'll give you my answer. I need some time away to make sure of how I feel."

Severus nodded in understanding. He knew that Harry did have a lot to consider, and he could respect that. "I'll be waiting for you to come back then." He said, his voice not betraying his anxiety.

"I just have one favor to ask of you." Harry said, as he watched the older man. "I still want to continue getting to know you better before I leave…"

Severus heard the unspoken question, and nodded. "As long as I am not busy with something urgent, you can always come find me."

Harry smiled at him. "Thank you." He said simply, and momentarily let his eyes glance over the robes the man was hiding under again. It reminded him of how he'd dressed last night, and found he actually preferred how the man looked without the robes. "I see you found those robes again." He sighed.

Severus smirked at him, "think I look better without them?"

Harry couldn't help the faint flush of red that spread across his cheeks at the double meaning _that_ could have. Curse his teenage hormones. "I am going that-a-way." He said pointedly with a bit of a laugh at himself.

Severus's smirk grew in strength. "You do." He teased, and followed after a decidedly embarrassed Harry. "Just what on earth could your teenage mind be thinking?"

Harry snickered, and whirled to face him. "Oh shut up, Severus." He smirked, willing his blush to disappear.

"_Ah_." Severus concluded with an evil smirk. "Now Harry, I thought you hadn't decided yet." He teased quite mercilessly.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him in a juvenile fashion. "I haven't."

Severus smiled at him, and folded his arms across his chest as he cocked an eyebrow at the younger man. "Do you find me attractive, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open a bit. He opened and shut it a few times, before glaring at Severus in frustration. "This is so not fair of you." He declared. "And what if I do?" He asked, suddenly deciding it was his turn to have some fun. He imitated Severus's pose as he set his broom to hovering by his side.

Severus smirked at the impudent brat. "I just might have to take these robes off."

Harry's attempt at keeping a straight face failed, and the blush returned along with a bit of a laugh. "Okay, you win." He decided, and grabbed up his broom again. "And you call _me_ the brat."

"You are a brat." Severus said simply. He was trying to keep from laughing himself, and was finding it rather hard. But he was determined to persevere.

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled. It didn't escape his notice that whenever Severus called him a brat it sounded like an endearment. Nor did it escape his notice that he was enjoying this immensely. Being with Severus, talking to him, tormenting each other a bit. He was having fun, and he just felt at ease. Enough to be dropping his own guard and not worrying about keeping everything hidden. Not worrying about keeping everything he might be feeling or thinking a secret until the end of the winter holiday. It was like last night after dinner when they didn't return right away. It was as if… the rest of the world could wait as long as they were enjoying being around each other.

He dropped his eyes with a faint smile. He would take the remainder of the time he'd requested to keep mulling this over. To be more certain of himself. To know if he wasn't as straight as he'd thought. But he was not an idiot, nor blind, to see that _something_ was happening.

Severus smiled to himself as he stepped over to the younger man. He would not let his hopes run wild with him yet. But he had a feeling that if the past twenty-four hours up until this moment were of any consequence, his chances with Harry were growing larger. It gave him a sense of peace, along with anxiety that he could be wrong. He knew he would be very nervous when Harry did come back, but he knew that he'd be a fool not to be nervous.

Harry looked back up as Severus walked over to him, and gave him a thoughtful green-eyed look. "We should go get breakfast." He said at last.

Severus nodded slightly. "And something warm to drink. It's starting to get cold out here."

"I hope it snows soon." Harry said, looking up at the cloudy sky he'd been flying through. "I think it will… the air felt like snow."

"Air can't feel like snow."

"It can so." Harry argued, falling in step with him as they walked back to the castle. "You've probably only flown a few times though. So I'm not surprised you can't read the air. It's alive in a way, you know."

Severus rolled his eyes, "great, I fell for a philosopher." He said, leading the way back.

Harry smirked at him, shouldering his broom. "Just a flying junkie."

Neither of them noticed Dumbledore duck into the changing rooms of one of the Quidditch teams to avoid being spotted by the pair. He knew he'd gotten lucky. The only reason they hadn't seen him was because they were so wrapped up in talking with each other. Something he had been delighted to see when he'd snuck down to see how they were getting along.

"Why are you in the Ravenclaw women's changing room?" Minerva berated the headmaster as she finally found him. She'd been looking for him for the past half an hour.

"Did they see you?" He asked after he'd gotten over his initial start of fright.

Minerva rolled her eyes, deciding it was pointless to pursue her earlier question now. "No. They did not. They're too busy talking to notice me even if I danced in front of them naked."

"Minerva, no one wants to see that. Don't even suggest it." Dumbledore said calmly. "That's like the killing curse, but in human form."

She glared at him frostily. "This is why I can't understand why some of the students think we're married." She said with a last glower. "Why are you spying on them anyway?"

"They think we're married?" Dumbledore asked incredulously. "That's news… scary news-"

"Albus!" Minerva barked sharply.

Dumbledore winked at her. "Just teasing, Minerva. And don't tell me you aren't curious about them either. Harry is one of your favorite students."

"Having favorites is very unprofessional. But I do like him, he's a decent man. They both are. But I'm not sure he'd thank me for spying on him." She said stiffly. "Now come on, before the Ravenclaw girls come down here and beat the crap out of you."

Dumbledore chuckled, and the two of them began to make their way back up to the castle as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Not much to say other than I wish I'd been able to get this up sooner considering everything. If I felt loved on chapter ten, chapter eleven made me feel even more loved. Thank you to everyone who's given feedback. I love to see that people are happy with the non-speedy progression of the relationship, and that I didn't have them in the sack by the second chapter.

I've had some people ask about rated M material. Not for this story, it's rated as it is for a reason. On my next story I may, but I'd be putting it elsewhere. It's just what I do with the smuttier stuff.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

By: Winds of Water

Harry was humming cheerily to himself as he sat down at the breakfast table. He'd just come from putting his broom away, and was feeling quite hungry after his morning flight. There was just something about the fresh air and soaring heights that made a person's stomach want for food. "Morning." He said to Hermione, who thus far was one of the few people down here this early in the morning. When he'd left the dorm Ron had still been snoring quite animatedly.

"Morning Harry." She smiled over at him, watching as he began to pile food onto his plate with enthusiasm. "Nice flight?" She hadn't been told Harry was going to go flying, but his appetite only rivaled Ron's after he had.

Harry nodded as he spooned an unhealthy amount of whipped cream onto his waffles. "Bit brisk." He said as he set aside the whipped cream and glanced around for the cut banana slices. Spotting them he began to pile those onto his waffles as well. "It's going to snow soon."

Hermione was pleased with that assessment, she was rather fond of the snow. Something few people thought was still a sane sentiment to have after having lived in this country for so long. "I didn't see you get back last night. It must have been really late, did everything go well?"

"Yes." Harry answered without hesitation. "Everything went fine. We're both still alive so I consider that a day well spent."

Hermione gave a short laugh as she turned back to her own waffles drenched in maple syrup. "We both know that you and Professor Snape get along when you don't have to keep up appearances of still hating each other. I'd be honestly quite shocked if you two ever ended up trying to kill each other. I think one of you would have to do something fairly horrible to merit such violence."

"Say that a bit louder." Harry remarked with a roll of his eyes, and then glanced over to the Slytherin table where only Draco was sitting with Ginny, a few first and second years smattering the other seats. "I'm not sure all the Slytherins heard you!" He called a bit louder, and grinned as Draco caught his eye before shaking his head in exasperated amusement.

Draco said something to Ginny, who laughed, before they both went back to sharing a breakfast. Something Harry still found just a bit creepy.

Hermione chuckled to herself in amusement, clearly deciding that such a statement did not merit a response.

Harry gave a bit of a laugh himself, and glanced up to catch Severus watching him. He knew the man was wondering just what that had been about. But he was actually surprised that Severus hadn't seized the chance to deduct an obscene amount of points for 'disruption of the peace' or something like that. With a bit of a smile Harry turned back to his breakfast.

Eventually Ron decided to come down and grace them all with his presence.

"When'd you get back? Five minutes ago or something?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry. "I stayed up until I fell asleep but you weren't back yet."

Harry rolled his eyes, "now Ron, I got back a good ten minutes ago. Else you would have run into me in the corridors. "

Ron snorted as he began forking sausages onto his plate with enthusiasm. "So were you bored to death in between the meeting and waiting for dinner? How does one even have dinner with Snape?"

"You pick up the fork and use it." Harry replied candidly. "And I actually wasn't bored at all yesterday."

"Let me guess, he made you buy and chose a crappy place full of shady people?" Ron asked as he finished wolfing down an egg whole.

Harry decided that the best comeback to that, was the truth. Because Ron sure as hell wouldn't believe it. "No. He bought, and we went to a romantic," –Ron choked violently-, "restaurant where we had wine and exchanged lots of goo-goo eyes." Okay, so the last part was fabricated, but it suited the rest of the story.

Ron was wheezing and purple in the face as he managed to say: "never joke about that again."

Harry laughed, and went back to finishing his breakfast. He could feel the suspicion ebbing off of Hermione, but he refused to look her way. Looking at her would give her the permission she needed to start questioning him right then and there. He knew she would question him anyway, but he'd rather it not be done at the breakfast table.

So he was not surprised that when he finished breakfast, that Hermione got up as well. Once they were out into the hall again there it was, the order that sounded like a suggestion.

"Want to go to the library?"

"Sure." Harry agreed readily. So he walked with her to the empty library and they found seats at a table while Hermione pulled the book that had been lying on the table towards her on the pretense of seeing what the last person here had been looking at. "Just say it, the suspense is killing me." Harry teased her gently.

Hermione smiled, and shut the book again as she looked back up to Harry. "Is there something going on between you and Professor Snape?"

"We're trying to pick a good mate for Sorai. He needs my help, for obvious reasons." Harry replied smoothly.

"Harry," Hermione rebuked lightly, "something besides that."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific." Harry replied, not at all nervous about where she was going. He knew, so there were no surprises on the way. And he knew what his answer would be.

Hermione smiled at him in a proud sort of way. Her friend was not easily fooled. "Something of the romantic nature."

Harry looked back at her steadily. "There's nothing like that going on." Which was rather the truth to an extent.

Hermione pursed her lips as she considered him. "You're rather calm that I could suggest that."

"For arguments sake," Harry began, "what would you say if there was?"

Hermione smirked at him. "There is something going on, isn't there." It wasn't a question. "You two may not be snogging in the alcoves but there's something going on."

Harry chuckled and spread his hands. "I said for arguments sake. I wasn't admitting anything. There's nothing to admit to."

"Yet." She replied, still smirking. "Okay, for arguments sake… if there was, I would say I'm happy for you. You've never really had a chance to think about your own needs. And you're a teenage boy, you have needs. Don't give me that look."

Harry chuckled and relaxed the arched eyebrow.

"Now that the war is over you have time to pay attention to you and what you need and want. I know you wouldn't let anyone take advantage of you, but I've been worried that it would be hard for you to find someone that could know you just for _you_. And Professor Snape is…"

"You don't even have to say it." Harry shook his head with a small smile. "I need some time to think things over, Hermione. I'll tell you when I've sorted out my thoughts, but this is something I need to do on my own."

Hermione smiled as she considered her friend. "I'm not an idiot, Harry."

Harry winked at her. "Sometimes it's nice to think so though."

The two of them sat there in the library for a while longer before they hurried out to not only allow Hermione to continue her homework, but to pacify the librarian who had been harpooning them with an icy glare.

Instead of going up to the common room with Hermione, Harry left her halfway along the way having told her he wanted to take a walk. Which was the truth, walking helped him think. So he set off down a corridor that he knew would take him outside.

As he walked outside he took a deep breath of the chilly air. Yes, it would snow soon. He could feel it in the air, no matter what Severus thought about that claim. Smiling a bit he set off across the grass at a leisurely pace, not really having a destination in mind. He could go and see Hagrid, but for once in his life he honestly didn't know what he would say to his friend and professor. So he just walked, moving but at the same time going nowhere.

Back inside the castle…

Severus knew something was up when he was suddenly cornered by Dumbledore in the teachers' workroom. Looking up from his stacks of student essays, he sighed. "I specifically came in here to avoid you interrupting me again."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Which is why I knew to look in here. You're predictable sometimes, Severus."

Severus grunted, and returned to his grading. "What is it now?"

"I," Dumbledore began with a flourish as he whipped out a red envelope sealed with a gold bow, "am hand-delivering your summons to report to the Christmas dance. No trying to skip out this time. I know Harry won't be here to dance with but-"

Severus glared at him as he snatched the envelope away, glad no one else was present. "I'll live, though this dance of yours won't be of much aid to my continued mental health."

"Just brew some more of those potions that make you so jolly." Dumbledore winked at him. "I'll see you at lunch."

Severus shook his head, but as soon as the door had closed after Dumbledore he let out a bit of a laugh. Yes, jolly. That might prove difficult considering the circumstances. Glancing down at the envelope he frowned at the gold bow. He was sure that the headmaster had purposefully put his summons in Gryffindor colors. The man was clearly a sadist. A smiling, lemon drop toting sadist. Wrenching the bow off he pulled the card free of the envelope which he discarded into the waste bin along with the horrid bow. The card he pocketed without even glancing at it.

He sat in the workroom until it began to get crowded with other professors, all of whom found it fun to remark on his presence. At that point he decided he better retreat back to his rooms, else he reenact the inquisition against his coworkers. So not-so politely excusing himself, he gathered the essays up into his arms and departed the room. He could have minimized the scrolls, but it was faster this way sometimes. It depended on how close a person's sanity was to breaking.

He was nearly there when he spotted something rather odd. He was about to stop her, but instead murmured a spell to shrink the scrolls which he pocketed before slipping after Sorai. How the hell did she keep getting out? He told himself he was only following her to be sure no students went awry of her temper, but he knew really that he was following her because he knew who she was looking for.

He watched in amusement however for several minutes as she tried to puzzle how to get out past the heavy doors which led outside. There were no cracks for her to slip through here. Eventually he felt a twinge of pity, and stepped out of the shadows to walk over to the door.

"Tell him he better bring you back in one piece or I'll be unhappy. I don't need an eagle catching you or anything." Severus said to the surprised cobra as he opened the door for her. "And try not to get stepped on."

Sorai gave a laughing sort of hiss before she slithered out past the door at last.

Severus watched her go with an amused shake of his head. "I really need to put a padlock on your cage." He muttered as he closed the door again and returned his route to his quarters.

Needless to say, Harry was surprised when he happened upon the familiar cobra. "_Sorai?_"

Sorai slithered over to him immediately, and was promptly picked up and looped around Harry's neck so she could warm herself again. "_Master let me out, I couldn't get past the door and he let me out._"

"_What do you want to see me about so badly that you came so far? It's not a fast trip for a snake._" Harry asked her as he resumed walking with the cobra draped around his neck.

"_He wants you to bring me back to him in one piece._" Sorai said further. "_But I was bored. I have no one to talk to, I'm addicted now._"

Harry smiled, he really couldn't fault her for that. "_I'll bring you back soon, I'm nearly tired of walking and it's cold out here. Maybe he'll let me stay awhile to talk to you in your cage?_"

"_If he doesn't distract you._"

Harry smirked and valiantly told his teenage mind to take a break already.

Sorai sounded amused as she said, "_your pheromone levels just increased._"

"_Thanks for that, now ignore it. I'm a teenager, it's what happens._" Harry explained quickly and with a bit of embarrassment.

"_Do you like my master?_" Sorai questioned innocently. "_I can't tell him even if you do, but I'd like to know._"

Harry sighed, and stopped walking as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "_I'm not sure. I told him this morning that when I came back from break I'd give him an answer on whether or not I would try a relationship with him._"

"_If I threaten to bite you will you answer?_"

Harry smiled, but didn't feel at all threatened. "_No. I just need some time, Sorai._"

"_You told me why…_"

"_Yes, I did._" Harry recalled. "_And the same is still true now. I haven't exactly had time to be in a real relationship before now, and I want to know I'm not rushing in blindly into anything. I don't mind the fact of gender, or even age… now. That's not anything anyone can control. But not minding it is different than knowing if I'd mind it with him. I'm a confused teenager who has lived an adult's life by now, and I have learned that some things require time to think. I'm not as rash as I once was._"

"_You are a confusing human. But you're not so bad._"

"_Thank you._" Harry rolled his eyes. "_Now I think it best we get inside, and get you returned to your cage._"

So Harry toted the cobra back inside and through the corridors, still chatting with her, this time about the coming snow. She could feel it in the air too, it turned out. They ignored the looks they got from other students, though they knew they were getting them.

It had been a long time since Harry had traced the path to Snape's chambers. Not quite a year, but close to it. Yet the way came back to him easily enough, which was fortunate considering the dungeons were easy to get lost in. Though in the event Harry did lose his way, he figured Sorai could easily get him turned back around. Snakes were clever like that.

Reaching the door which looked like any other section of stone wall except to those who actually knew what to look for. It had taken Harry nearly two months to get it right, something which had caused Severus much amusement at his expense. Harry rapped on it lightly, knowing he'd be heard if Severus didn't already know he was there.

Soon the stone door melded into wood, presenting him with a door handle. Harry let himself in and shivered in the cold air. "I see you still can't light a proper fire." Harry muttered as he entered the sitting room.

"I would think that one who flies above the clouds where ice can form would be more tolerant to a bit of chill." Severus remarked from where he sat at his kitchen table grading the remaining essays.

Harry rolled his eyes and took off his shoes. He knew better than to stomp around Snape's floors in his trainers, it made the man have a fit. "I brought her back in three pieces. I hope you can manage to sew her back together." Harry teased, and smiled as Sorai hissed in laughter.

"I hope Poppy can manage to sew you back together." He retorted, not looking up from the essay he was presently working on. "Her cage is in my library, I lifted the wards. Do try not to break anything while you're in there."

"Break a book? I'm not _that_ hopeless on the ground." Harry glowered and started down the narrow corridor that led away from the sitting room and kitchen. He ignored the door that he knew led to Severus's lab, and instead entered the one for the library, according to Sorai. He had never before been allowed this far down this hallway, even though he'd been here several times in the past for various reasons.

As he entered the library he found it looked exactly how he thought it would. Piled with books, but miraculously clean of dust. There were several overstuffed sofas and chairs, and a few tables here and there. At the far end was a large glass cage with rocks, a bit of vegetation, lots of sand, a small pool of water, and a miniature sun bobbing across it in progression with the real sun.

"_He moved it in here yesterday. I used to be in his lab, but I think he was hoping you'd come visit me._" Sorai said as Harry fiddled with the lid of the cage.

"_Still won't let me in his lab, huh?_" Harry smirked and set the lid aside.

"_I'm surprised he let the old relic in there as much as he did so they could talk about his feelings for you._"

Harry smiled faintly as he unwrapped her from around his neck. "_I think he's full of surprises, you just never think that there's anything more to him than what you already see._" And he set her down on the sand.

"_Go speak to him, I'll be fine. But come visit me again soon." _Sorai told him firmly.

"_I will._" Harry smiled and replaced the lid of the cage before leaving the library. Glancing around the hallway he saw there were no more doors, though he doubted he could have explored even if he wanted to.

So Harry left the corridor and made his way back out to invite himself to sit down in a chair to the side of where Severus was sitting. Taking a daring liberty he seized one of the already red-slashed scrolls and opened it so he could read.

Severus paused in his marking to raise an eyebrow at the teenager who was reading with interest. "I doubt that if you are trying to improve you should read an essay that is not worth the parchment it was written on."

Harry chuckled, "no. I just enjoy seeing that I'm not the only one who is subjected to your sarcastic judgments." He remarked and pointed to a red comment. "Is this not a bit harsh though?"

"Absolutely not." Severus replied instantly. "Now put that back down."

Harry did so and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Pulling out his wand he gave it an absentminded flick to conjure some hot chocolate out of thin air. He took one mug and set it in front of Severus before taking the other for himself. Putting his wand away he smiled at Severus who was staring at the drink. "I didn't poison it."

Severus looked from the mug to Harry. "I'm merely surprised you managed that without causing something to explode."

Harry rolled his eyes, and took another sip. "You've trained me more than anyone else. If I do something wrong, it's because you did nothing to fix it. At least in everything but potions." He added for good measure.

Severus grunted and picked the mug of hot chocolate up. "I don't commonly drink such… frivolous things."

"Hot chocolate is delicious, not frivolous. Now drink it." Harry insisted with a smile. "It'll melt the ice from your heart so we can play a game of chess."

Severus considered the teenager who was trying not to smile as he drank from the mug. He then looked down at his own. "You're going to be the death of either me or my career." He said, and took a tentative sip.

Harry chuckled, "no, I'm done with the whole being a murderer thing. And as for your career you can tell Dumbledore I distracted you for an hour. I'm sure he'll give me detention and that will be all."

Severus snickered as he shook his head. "That would really thrill him. I think I'll pass." And he took another, longer swig of the hot chocolate.

Harry watched in approval. "Now come on, you only have two left. You can finish those when you skip lunch as usual." He said and stood up. "Let's play some chess."

"Is Ron unavailable?"

"Ron is not the person I want to play chess with right now." Harry smiled and turned away. "I can wait though for you to finish if you want. I have nothing else to do, my homework is all done."

Severus shook his head with a small smile. "Okay, fine. You win, damn persistent teenager." He said as he stood up and went to join Harry who was looking far too pleased with himself.

Two hours passed, along with six games of chess, and nearly three liters of hot chocolate. Harry found himself with something he never thought he'd see, Severus Snape on a sugar high. Something that was alarming and yet funny at the same time. He'd never seen the man so animated before.

It was like this, that Dumbledore found them.

"That was an unfair move!" Severus chastised Harry while trying to refrain from swaying side to side from the energy.

Harry chuckled and had to wonder if he shouldn't release Snape to do laps around the castle or something. The man looked about to burst from trying to act normal while stuffed full of energy. "It was not, you taught it to me while we were in Prague last Easter."

"That was _last_ Easter." Severus said sagely with a very rapid series of nods.

Dumbledore tried not to chuckle to himself and grin like a loon as he walked over to them. "I was wondering why you two missed lunch."

Harry smiled up at him. "Sorry."

Severus hiccupped and frowned at Dumbledore. "I missed my train of thought too thanks to your interruption." He said, shaking a quickly moving finger in Dumbledore's direction while turning back to the chess board.

Dumbledore gulped back a laugh and looked at Harry. "What did you do to him?"

"He's drunk about two liters of hot chocolate." Harry explained. "I don't think he commonly consumes a lot of sugar. He'll crash hard in a few hours."

"Hot chocolate is disgusting." Severus said and he drank some more. "But addictive."

Harry gave him a nod. "Of course, Severus."

Dumbledore shook his head with a smile. "I think I'll leave him in your capable hands. I'll have lunch brought in to you both and explain to Miss Granger and Mister Weasley that you are indispensible right now."

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile and looked down at the chess board. "Severus, why'd you move my pieces for me?"

"Because you were taking too long." Severus explained happily enough and promptly moved one of his own pieces. "Check."

Harry glowered across the board at him.

Dumbledore laughed and gave the two of them one last look before he left them alone once again. It struck him that if he'd known Sorai would do what she'd done, he'd have let her out of her cage himself a long time ago.

Meanwhile Harry was trying to rescue his king, and bracing himself for the eventual and looming crash that would happen to Severus once the sugar rush abruptly left him. It would be interesting, that was certain. Though bound to be a lot easier to deal with than a surly and drunk Severus. He just hoped that Severus didn't kill him once he'd recovered from the sharp decline of energy.


	13. Chapter 13

Fun thing about your laptop being gone so long, is you can't update when you want to. -sigh- Sorry for the wait, but technical difficulties were unavoidable. I have my laptop back now so I should be able to get on a more regular update schedule again. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback a lot of you have been leaving, you help keep the pressure on to put up another as soon as I can.

Back to the smut questions, I opened another LJ account for my Snarry stuff. This story will not be on there, but I'm going to put up two other stories that will contain acts that certain people might not rather view. I only have Chapter One of one of them up now, will get the other up sometime later. The link to it is in my profile, make sure you read for the right one as I have two LJ's.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

There was no doubt about it when the sugar rush suddenly departed Severus's system. Harry knew the signs well. He'd been watching for them. And while this too was amusing in some aspects, it was also frightening.

Harry truly hoped that he'd live to see tomorrow.

Severus was slumped to such a degree that he almost appeared diminished. His once over-bright eyes were dull and woozy looking. Every limb that had once been so animated now seemed lifeless. "I feel like I got trampled by a house."

Harry held back a smile and said gently, "a house can't trample someone."

"Did so." Severus retorted pathetically, not to mention childishly.

"We should get you to bed. You need a good nap to recover your energy." Harry said wisely as he stood up.

"Naps." Severus made a noise that told Harry precisely what _he_ thought of such a thing.

Harry smirked, "trust me on this one. You need to go to bed." He insisted and offered out a hand. "Come on, I'll make sure you get there safely. You may be less likely to kill me later."

Severus grasped the hand, but made no move to stand with or without Harry's aid. "I could never kill someone I love." He replied as he looked up at Harry with a thoughtful but tender gaze. "Even if you don't decide to give me a chance."

Harry paused for a moment, teetering on the edge of doing and saying several different things, before he finally kneeled down, Severus's hand still in his. "Don't prepare yourself for the worst before you know. Have some faith in yourself, have some faith in me. You must know that you've always had a chance when I decided to think about us. I'm the one who's supposed to get scared, not you."

Severus blinked at him, while also trying to plough the cotton from his brain. "Scared?" He echoed with what he hoped was a frown.

Harry gave a wavering sort of half smile before standing up again purposefully. "Time for you to sleep. No more resisting."

"Why scared?" Severus pressed, ignoring what Harry had said. He'd only known the younger man to admit to being scared once in his life, and at this moment Harry was not facing a great evil. So what then? From the sound of it, it could be something to do with what was presently going on between them. And if that were indeed the case, he wanted to know about it for a great many reasons.

Harry contemplated the older man for a moment, knowing that even while suffering from a sudden lapse of energy, Severus's mind was still apt to be keen. Therefore meaning he was probably jumping to conclusions, or very curious to know the true one. "I've lived my whole life up until recently, for others." Harry said as he stood there. "And though I hated it, my life was dictated to me. Now I have a chance to live for myself by my own choice, and the first time outside, while thrilling, is a bit scary. I don't want to mess anything up, because I'm not guaranteed to have you around to save my ass. And in case you never noticed, I rather relied on you whether I knew it at the time or not. I'm not always too brilliant at saving my own skin."

"I'll always be around regardless." Severus answered gently. "Some habits don't ever seem to die."

Harry smiled a bit at him. "Thank you, Severus." He said quietly and then gave an insistent tug to the man's hand. "Now to bed with you."

Severus groaned, but rose to his feet with a great deal of help he'd not admit to. But it did feel nice to be looked after by the younger man. "Fine." He sighed, and began to steer their way down a wide hallway branching off from the farther portion of the sitting room.

Harry helped him along, making no comment to the fact that Severus _could_ have managed on his own. He didn't mind helping, and if he were being entirely truthful, he was curious. Not to mention the foreign but pleasant sensation he got from being this close. Close being that they were pressed so tightly at the side that they could have passed for one body, with one of Harry's arms around Severus's waist, the other gripping the wrist of the left arm thrown over his shoulders.

In some ways, it was worth sticking around.

Severus reached one door of the three down this hallway, and waved a limp hand at it to cause the wards to lift and the door to swing open on its own accord. "Do try to mind the torture equipment." He joked as he stumbled his way through the doorway still side-by-side with Harry. It was a fortunate thing that the teen was as skinny as he was, or they never would have managed.

Harry gave a partially dark, but amused laugh. Both at the fact that Severus was remarking about the stereotypes held about him, and the fact that he really needed to put a rein on his recently overactive imagination. It seemed fair and accurate to claim that the man he was supporting was to blame. "I'll do my best."

And so it was that the two teetered into the bedroom of Severus Snape. While it was not filled with items that would have been welcome in a medieval castle dungeon, to someone who'd not already been surprised by the Potions professor, the sheer normalcy of the room would have been scary.

All of the furnishings were standard, nothing ostentatious or overly 'wizard' like. Just a bed against the right wall, a massive wardrobe, bedside table upon which a typical lamp sat, a chest of drawers whose top boar an antique record player, and a two-seater couch which had a thick and well-aged tome resting on one seat where it had been discarded.

Harry helped Severus to the side of the bed, though it was slow going considering the distractions at hand. While he may be a disaster at moving about on his own two feet, Harry did make up for that in flexibility and reflexes. So it was relatively easier than it could have been to switch the side he was supporting Severus on, so as to make it easier for the man to lay down. "Covers?" He asked as he finished readjusting his grip.

"Difficult to say when you keep moving your body against me." Severus pointed out dryly, too tired to think of censoring anything at this point.

Harry flushed as he bit back a laugh. "Sorry."

"I doubt that."

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly at him. "Oh shut up, Severus. Now covers or not? Focus here."

Severus shook his head. "Too warm. This is fine." He uttered in what was no better than an exhausted yawn. Even the feel of Harry rubbing against him, even if not in a sexual way, was apparently not enough to rescue him from the crash of a sugar high.

Damn it.

Harry yanked them down one-handedly anyway, figuring it'd be easier for Severus to retrieve them this way in the event he did become chilled. Straightening back up he looked over at the man he was half supporting. Severus looked asleep on his feet. Harry cracked a small smile. This was something he rarely saw. "Here." He said, offering out the hand that was now free from holding a wrist.

Severus looked upon it blearily, and almost as if he didn't know what it was. He appeared utterly perplexed, and there was good reason for that. Help of any guise was not something he was accustomed to being offered. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked him calmly. His outstretched hand remaining where it was.

What was with Harry and his stupid questions? Even when Severus was feeling coherent they never made sense. They sure as hell didn't now. "Of course." He protested numbly, but still did nothing.

"Then take my hand," Harry began, "and let yourself fall backwards." He finished, and waited for the inevitable objection.

Severus gave him a look, that even when he was beyond exhaustion, clearly implied he was contemplating Harry's sanity. Trust non-withstanding.

Harry's resolve did not falter. "Trust me." He implored patiently as he gazed back into those unguarded, doubtful black eyes.

It never failed to be noticed by Harry when Severus was willing to be open, unguarded. Each time felt like the first- never getting old.

Severus hesitated only a moment longer. Reaching out with the hand currently not around Harry's waist, he clasped the younger man's hand. He did trust Harry, and if he ended up getting injured by one of Harry's shenanigans, he could always hex him later.

Harry smiled, and his grip on Severus's hand tightened just as the man turned and fell back- completely relying on Harry not to break his arm. And Harry had no plans to.

Instead, Harry both stepped back and kept his right arm steady to smoothly lower Severus into a controlled and rather graceful collapse onto the bed at an angle. All in all it went without any surprises, save one.

Harry had forgotten to mention that Severus should let go of his hand mid-fall.

Severus's arm had flopped down bonelessly, causing him to suddenly jerk on Harry's arm. The same Harry he often suffered an amused exasperation at for being a klutz on the ground.

And this time was no exception.

Which was how one shocked and speechless Harry had ended up sprawled half on top of Severus… who had ironically already fallen into a deep sleep the moment his head had hit the pillow. Harry couldn't help but laugh softly as he rolled away and off the bed. Though admittedly it had taken him some time to actually work up the bravery to move and risk waking the nonresponsive lump on the bed. Along with something else he'd think about later.

Harry smiled as he looked the sleeping man over. This wasn't the first time of course he'd seen the man sleep in this state of exhaustion. But it was the first time he had since Severus had confessed to him. Biting his lower lip in undecided thought, Harry sat on the edge of the bed to gaze at him.

After a time, Harry stood, pulling the covers up over Severus. While the man had said earlier it would be too warm, he knew from experience that Severus often got cold while sleeping. When they'd had to stay in hostels or safe houses around Europe and Canada, Severus had often had a pile of blankets. So he pulled the covers up the softly rising and falling shoulders.

Turning away Harry waved the lights off with a flap of his hand and tip-toed from the room, shutting the door behind him softly. Out in the sitting room he found their lunch waiting for them, still untouched since its delivery.

Harry took a plate for himself, and sat down at the kitchen table. He shoved the essays out of the way and picked up the fork. He could leave, but he didn't feel right in doing so. Severus, though the man would have denied it vehemently to anyone who asked, would have stuck around if Harry was anything less than a normal tired. So Harry too would stick around, after all, they looked out for each other.

They always had whether they recognized it or not.

When he finished eating he banished the plate back to the kitchens. Getting up he made his way over to the couch, summoning a book lying on a shelf over to him. It seemed to be one of the more recent that Severus had been reading, as it was shoved on top of the neatly stacked books on the shelves. A glance at the cover told him that Severus had been researching his snake breeding. It seemed that he was pretty serious about wanting a mate to keep Sorai company. That and Harry had a suspicion that most of the eggs, if not all, would be going into potions.

He wondered how Severus planned to explain _that_ to the mother cobra.

With a bit of a laugh at the images that swam to mind, Harry settled back onto the couch and opened the book. For all his ability to speak to snakes, he didn't know very much specific information. So he saw no reason not to do a bit of reading up on it while he was here. He wasn't sure how long Severus would be asleep, but he might be able to get through a few chapters.

It was not Severus though who appeared first in the room with Harry.

From the fireplace out stepped Dumbledore, looking highly pleased as he saw Harry still there. "Did he ask you to stay?"

Harry looked up as he chuckled at the question. Laying the book down in his lap he shook his head, scooting himself around until he only took up half of the couch. "He would have stayed if it was me, and I never would have felt right leaving him alone after sending him to bed like he was. It's habit, I guess."

Dumbledore took a seat on the section of couch Harry had vacated for him. "I've informed your friends that you're currently indisposed until further notice and not to worry. So naturally, they're worrying."

Harry laughed. "Not surprising."

"Yes, I have no idea why they don't just believe me." He lamented with a bit of a grin. "In any case, you're free to remain here as long as you like."

"I was planning to head out after I made sure he was fine." Harry told him as he looked towards the direction of the bedroom. "Providing he doesn't kill me for getting him in that state in the first place. Once he's not so tired he might change his mind about hexing me."

"Only you would still be here waiting to find that out." Dumbledore chuckled merrily.

Harry smiled, "I've always had a problem recognizing danger. Wouldn't you say?"

"Severus certainly would."

"Mmm."

Dumbledore looked around the room, "in all my years of knowing that man, I've seen him drunk plenty of times, but I've never seen him on a sugar high. Even when he was a student."

"He would have been impossible to control as a hyper teenager." Harry laughed, grinning at the idea. "He doesn't get drunk much anymore that I've seen. I think the last time I saw him drunk was when we were in Romania that one November. And that was only because a belly dancer spiked his drink."

Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit, and the look on his face was impossibly curious. "There were belly dancers? I wasn't aware the school budget paid for you two to go to a place like that."

Harry snickered, "we went out to eat at an Indian restaurant. We didn't know there'd be… entertainment. It was a family place though!" He quickly assured him. "Just the one issue of his drink getting spiked. Though he obviously knew it had happened, I think he was happy for an excuse to get wasted."

"Huh." Dumbledore stared at him. "Suddenly I feel as if I should have debriefed you two better when you returned from those trips."

Harry grinned, "like he would have told you anyway."

Dumbledore couldn't help but agree with that. It was a very good point. Unless Severus wanted to share something, it was a nearly impossible task to get him to do so. "Well, I have to get back to my office. I'm expecting Professor McGonagall over for tea. If you need anything firecall me, but I think you should be fine."

Harry bade him goodbye, and waited until he had vanished into the fireplace before picking the book back up and settling in to continue reading. The book was surprisingly not too technical, a miracle and an exception to the usual texts Severus kept around. Which luckily meant Harry could actually learn something for it without having to take something for a headache.

"Mind explaining why I have a hangover?"

"It's not." Harry laughed, not looking up from the book despite having been startled by the voice. "You're just not used to sugar." He set the book aside then, and looked over to where Severus stood near the edge of the hallway, rubbing his forehead with a hand. "Come, eat something. It'll sort you out."

Severus looked at him, and let his hand fall back to his side as he watched Harry pick up a plate of food and offer it to him while muttering a warming charm over it. "Why'd you stay?"

Harry's gaze flicked up to meet Severus's, and he smiled. "Because you wanted me to."

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to." Harry said simply, and nodded to the plate of food he was holding. "Come eat."

Severus stared at him for a moment, before he walked forward to take the plate with a smile that was slowly becoming a bit more successful. "Thanks."

Harry couldn't help but smile as well. He didn't think he could ever get tired of seeing the man smile like that. Severus Snape was not a person who had been given many opportunities to smile, and for Harry, being able to be the cause of such a rarity warmed him inside. "Sure." He replied quietly, and made room for him on the couch.

Severus, who would have gone to eat at the table, rethought that as Harry moved over. Maybe just this once he could break his own rules and eat on the couch. So he sat down.

"Feel free to kick me out whenever." Harry said, opening the book back up even as he unconsciously shifted closer to the warm body seated nearby. "I'm sure I put you behind on whatever you were planning to do."

"Yes, grading. It's always so entertaining."

Harry laughed.

"I'm serious!" Severus protested with a roll of his eyes. "You students make up the most baffling bullshit. And what's the best part, is that you actually think I won't notice."

Harry gave him an affronted look. "I may make some of it up, but I wouldn't go so far as to call it baffling. And I do know you'll notice, I'm not completely full of bullshit." He grinned and turned back to his book.

"Just mostly."

Harry sent him a sidelong glare. "Eat your vegetables."

Severus smirked, but did as he was told. He was far too educated a man to argue with the vegetable thing, though he did like them regardless. Besides, he only knew Harry was trying to shut him up before he could torment the young man further. If only it were that easy. "Now I seem to recall that _you_ put me in that state."

Harry knew that tone all too well, and he tried not to laugh at it. Looking up he saw the teasing glimmer there in those black eyes, completely negating the stern look on Severus's face. "And I seem to recall that _you_ said you wouldn't kill me?"

"Kill you, no. Now I _could_-"

The rest of Severus's statement was mumbled against Harry's palm which had quickly flown over his mouth. Harry smiled as Severus glared at him with that patented scowl. "You can't fool me." Harry told him frankly. "I know you're not mad. So rephrase that little idea of yours."

Severus rolled his eyes, and reached up with one hand to catch Harry's wrist. Pulling the offending hand away, his smirk returned. "There are many things I'd wish to do to you instead of kill you. But that's neither here nor there right now."

Harry blinked at him, and felt himself redden a tinge under that gaze. So he looked away, down to where Severus still had hold of his wrist. A sight that caused him to flash back to their date-that-wasn't-a-date in which they'd somehow ended up holding hands for a while as Harry pretended not to notice. Looking back up he attempted a smile. "I think I know."

"Thanks for staying." Severus said as he released Harry's wrist regretfully.

Harry nodded numbly, and drew his hand back. "You're welcome."

With a bit of a wistful look, Severus glanced over at Harry to see him staring down at the book in his lap, His eyes weren't moving. Instead, they seemed almost riveted on his hands. Pondering this to himself, he finished eating and banished the empty plate away. He summoned over one of the essays that needed his attention, along with a quill. "You might actually be able to read the words," Severus said as he reached over to take the hand resting on the pages in his own gently, "if you weren't blocking them."

And acting completely as if he'd just done nothing at all, switched to grading the essay with his other hand.

Harry startled just a bit, and looked from their clasped hands over to the man before looking back down at his book. "I'll give you that one." Harry said quietly, beginning to smile. "That was pretty smooth."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Severus remarked off-handedly, and marked a slash of red across the essay.

"Of course not. Just more of my baffling bullshit." Harry replied as he gave a light squeeze to the hand holding his. This time as he saw the words on the page, he actually read them.

Neither of them said a word, one too afraid to shatter what small shred of tangible hope he had, the other too afraid to draw more attention to the fact. Only the scratching of the quill across the endless parade of essays and the turning of pages in a book broke the otherwise silent air of the room.

Back in his office, Dumbledore was finishing his cup of tea with Minerva.

"Done spying on them?" She asked reproachfully.

Albus smiled back at her with complete innocence. "I'm sure I was just taking a peek to make sure no one had killed the other yet."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "In other words, that's a yes?"

"Correct." He grinned and settled back in his chair looking satisfied. "I do think things are looking up in Severus's favor."

"I would like to say in advance, that in the event something does happen between them, I'm not to know about it. Prying into their personal life is your perverted pleasure. I'll gladly wait to celebrate when they mention something themselves."

"So that means you're not going to make a bet with me about it?"

"Absolutely not."

Dumbledore sighed morosely. "Very well. I'll have to ask Argus."

"Albus!"

"Only kidding, Minerva."

She sniffed and shook her head. "You're positively insane in your old age. You should ask Severus to make you a potion to help with you losing your marbles."

"You have absolutely no sense of when to loosen up." Albus chided her lightly. "This is the most interesting thing to happen between a student and a faculty member since I've been here. We could all stand to learn a lot from those two about trying to find love despite what others might think."

"But Harry has yet to fall in love." Minerva pointed out.

He smiled, "true. But all good things take time. It's just up to Severus not to screw it up. Now, to Severus and Harry!" He declared, hoisting his half-empty tea cup into the air.

"Insane." Minerva decided with a sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, I thought you all were great before... now you're fantastic! Thank you all so much for giving me feedback, even if just to tell me to keep going and not stop. Don't worry I wont. I don't think I've ever had so many reviews for one chapter before. It really makes me want to keep writing more and get it out faster to all of you. It's the least I could do. Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Dinner in the Great Hall found Harry at his usual seat trying not to look distracted. He'd left Severus's quarters a little over half an hour ago, and come down to dinner early. He'd spent practically his entire day with the aforementioned man, and he wasn't exactly regretful for it. But his absence and Dumbledore's surely hazy explanation of why he was missing had been more than enough fuel to give certain people the idea to find out where he'd been. And he was trying to avoid looking as if he had the idle time to chat about it.

However, as he knew it would be, it was hardly enough to dissuade the two most likely culprits of prying.

"So what the bloody hell was so important that you were gone all day?" Ron finally asked, his patience evaporation within minutes.

Harry smiled to himself, allowing the fleeting image of what Ron's face would look like if he were to hear the truth to cross his mind. It was priceless at the very least. "Reading up on something very important." He answered honestly, tactfully omitting the parts where Ron more than likely would have flipped out and caused a scene.

"Reading?!" Ron was clearly horrified by the idea.

Hermione on the other hand seemed proud. "You should take an interest in something productive too, Ron."

Ron shuddered and frowned at her. "Quidditch _is_ productive!"

"If you say so." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I do say so!"

Harry gave a small, amused shake of his head as he turned half an ear to their friendly bicker. The rest of his attention he focused pointedly on his food so that his eyes wouldn't wander up towards the real reason he'd been gone all day. Which was a difficult task when his thoughts kept drifting in that direction.

Today had been… nice. Even Severus cheating his way through checkers had been fun. Well, funny, rather. Harry expected that he'd be hard pressed to ever get Severus to admit to having done that. All things considered, it had been a nice way to spend his Saturday. Which was only one of many things that he knew he needed to seriously think about.

He was coming to find that the break could not come soon enough, yet in some ways, it was coming too fast.

And Harry was not the only one who bore that sentiment.

At the staff table Severus was succeeding in ignoring the jubilant aura emitting from one bearded elderly wizard. He was not doing so fantastic, however, in ignoring the replays of the day as they came to him at random.

He could already see it was going to be a long night.

By the time Monday rolled around, along with it the last school week until break, Harry and Severus had successfully avoided one another.

Not on purpose, but rather an amusing and altogether frustrating set of outside reasons had kept interfering in any attempts that may have been made. Between staff meetings, friends, grading, Quidditch, and a list of other occurrences, neither saw one another even at meals.

So when it came time for Potions on Monday morning, Harry felt inexplicably relieved. As had become a habit, he went there early, noticing as he did so that Hermione refrained from saying anything.

But he was out of luck.

The door remained locked several minutes into the start of class. The entire group of students, including Harry, stood gathered outside the door wondering quietly among themselves where their professor was. This had never happened before, and they were reasonably puzzled. When Hermione gave Harry a questioning look, he shook his head.

And then he appeared.

Severus swept up with his most intimidating walk, glaring, and muttering something about meddling idiots. Harry came to the conclusion that Dumbledore had had another productive meeting with the surly professor.

"Get in and get working." He growled as he entered first, waving a hand to the board which bore the instructions.

It took a quick nonverbal spell from Harry to keep the board from shattering. He didn't think Severus realized just how forceful that hand-wave of his had been. But he doubted a shattered board would have thrilled the professor. He knew that Severus had to have sensed his magic being released, but the man gave no mention of it. For which he was just a bit grateful.

"Harry?"

Harry looked over, and shrugged as Hermione gave him another questioning look. As she shrugged back they took their seats and quickly began to work. Harry soon finding himself glad that he had done his homework on time and properly. Because as many were discovering, this potion was at best, a lost cause if the homework had not been completed. And completed properly without the "baffling bullshit" that was commonly added in.

However, Harry was finding it oddly distracting to have Severus in a bad mood. Normally, and up until now, he could easily ignore it. After all, it was rare that Severus wasn't growling at the class in some fashion. But it was the few words that were bothering Harry. The lack of Severus venting his obvious irritation on the students by setting fire to House points and handing out detentions like Dumbledore handed out lemon drops.

When at last Harry reached a point of waiting in the potion making, it was giving him plenty of time to be even more distracted by it. That was until he swallowed a heavy sigh and picked up his quill to scratch a short note on a piece of parchment. Setting his quill down, he balled it up and looked to see that everyone, including Severus, was distracted. Then, knowing he could be killed for this depending on how bad his professor's mood was, Harry threw the balled up note at Severus's head.

"What the f-?!" Severus caught himself just in time. Rubbing at his head he looked down at the offending object. He could faintly see the shadow of inked words through the heavy parchment. Glaring at the staring class he picked up the note while growling a "get back to work!"

Harry did so, while bracing himself just in case.

Meanwhile Severus was opening the note, his irritation ebbing slightly upon recognizing the handwriting. Curse Harry and his potential Chaser skills. Glancing up to see that Harry was trying to be inconspicuous, he smirked, before looking down to read.

_Your bad mood is distracting me. Do you want to talk about it? I get the feeling it has something to do with me._

Severus allowed himself an internal smile before clearing his throat ominously. "Potter," he snapped out, "detention after class for thinking everything has to do with you."

Surprisingly, it was Hermione and not Ron who protested first. "But sir, we have Professor McGonagall after this and-"

"I'd really love to piss her off." Severus finished for her. "Now get back to work. And twenty points from all the Gryffindors in the class."

Harry tried not to be amused.

"Where the bloody hell did he think you deserve detention for that?" Ron snarled quietly. "You haven't said a word to the slimy git."

"It's Snape," Harry lamented, "what did you expect?"

That explanation seemed to suffice, but it was a grouchy pack of Gryffindors who exited the room after class.

Harry and Severus waited until the door had closed behind the last student before Harry gave the other man a questioning look.

"This time it so happens you're right." Severus let out a sigh he'd been holding in all morning, and leaned against his desk.

Harry bypassed the opportunity to gloat, instead walking over. "What'd Dumbledore have to say?" And he leaned against the desk next to Severus, their arms almost touching.

"I overheard him relaying to McGonagall his exploits of spying on us Saturday."

Harry frowned, "but he didn't. He just stopped in a few times. So maybe he's finally lost it?"

Severus's black eyes gave a sarcastic roll. "He never had it to begin with. And I don't remember him stopping in announced after I'd woken up."

As it dawned on Harry, he flushed a bit. His mind joyfully taking the chance to remind him of how they'd held hands. How _right_ it had felt, and how he'd been trying to ignore that. Shaking himself a bit, Harry looked over at Severus. "He can't have seen from the fireplace though…"

"Do you really believe that?" Severus asked reproachfully.

"No." Harry admitted wryly. "Not really, no."

"So needless to say I blocked my floo again. Hence me being late and in a bad mood because I have to deal with a spying child."

"I can't believe neither of us sensed him."

Severus gave a short laugh. "We were a bit preoccupied."

Harry could admit the truth in that. Letting out a soft sigh he smiled, almost wistfully. "Yeah, just a bit."

Severus looked over at him. "Did your potion get ruined?"

"Of course." Harry teased, and turned to set his vial on the desk without once taking his eyes off Severus. "I'm expecting a very brutal critique."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I know you will." Harry smiled, and drew away from the desk with a silent sigh. "I should get going. We both have classes to get to. Your next one will be here soon and I have a practical quiz to get to."

Severus watched him move away before reaching out to snag Harry's hand and turn him back around. "Am I wrong?" He asked in a voice that was steadier than it should have been.

Harry blinked, and glanced down momentarily to their clasped hands. "I don't know." He replied quietly as he looked back up.

"What do you know?" Severus pressed in just as quiet a voice, his eyes searching Harry's face. Searching, but refusing to pry for answers.

Harry would have normally went for a smart-assed response like _"a lot more than you"_, but they all caught in his throat. Instead, he swallowed, hard, before answering with the truth so far. "Nothing's the same anymore, Severus." His half smile was faint at best. "I don't mind a lot of what I used to those first few days. You've been giving me the time and space I needed, and somewhere along the way you've managed to give me a peace I've never had before. And a whole lot of things I need to think about, and I need to think about them."

"I know you're worried about making a mistake." Severus replied after a moment of silence between them. "And while it's good that you're finally thinking about some things before acting recklessly and acting without some thought behind it… just try not to over think it. You may be rather reckless, but your heart was always in the right place. I'll still be here to save you this time, so don't be too scared to make a choice."

Harry looked over at him wordlessly, though his green eyes clearly reflected his uncertainty of the emotions he felt at those words. "You're an incredibly decent man." He chose not to wonder where the hell _that_ had come from.

But it earned a dark chuckle from Severus. "No one will believe you, but they'd gladly admit you to St. Mungo's for suggesting it." He squeezed Harry's hand which he still held. "But I'm glad that someone finally noticed."

"I think very few people ever have the chance to see you for anything other than what you want us to see you as." Harry replied, and squeezed back gently. "I should go."

Severus nodded, and reluctantly released Harry's hand. "Yes, before the next class comes in here and wonders why I'm being nice to you."

"Wouldn't want that on your reputation." Harry laughed, and grabbed up his book bag to shoulder it with a huff. "Bye."

"Try to look reasonably distraught." Severus called after him.

Harry paused at the door, and winked back at him. "Think a few tears would be okay?"

Severus scowled at him, "you think I could ever intentionally make you cry?"

Harry laughed, and smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll settle for the 'whipped dog' look then." And left.

Severus tried not to think about the merits of whipping a Harry on all fours.

Meanwhile Harry began to make his way to his next class, looking distressed whenever he passed anyone, but otherwise he was feeling content. When he reached the Transfiguration room, he ignored the understandably shocked looks he was given. No doubt they were wondering how he managed to get out of a detention, unless he'd fled for it. The only one who didn't looked shocked, and merely amused, was McGonagall herself.

"Mister Potter, I didn't think we could expect you today. This must be your shortest detention yet." She observed rigidly.

Harry, remembering what Severus had said about Dumbledore relaying his spying to her, smiled at her cheekily. "I'd tell you how I managed it, but I don't think anyone else could make it work like I can."

At that point, Minerva McGonagall both paled and flushed several shades all at once, giving her a rather interesting chameleon look. "Then for Merlin's sake, boy, keep it to yourself!" She practically shrieked.

The only students in the room who did not look confused by their professor's sudden discomfort, were Hermione, and Harry. Hermione was trying to stifle her laughter without being seen, and Harry was still smiling innocently. Though he sincerely hoped that Severus didn't hear about what he'd said.

As Hermione and Harry awaited their turn for their practical quiz, she leaned in over to whisper into his ear. "Were you being serious about that little suggestive remark of yours?"

Harry blushed faintly. "Nothing happened, but it seemed like an accurate assumption."

"So what did happen?"

"We just talked." Harry replied, and quickly fell silent as Professor McGonagall sent them a sharp look.

The rest of the morning passed quietly, and Harry was able to avoid being questioned further by Hermione. She seemed to recognize that he had a lot on his mind, and perhaps prying about it wasn't the best idea right now. And Harry was grateful for that.

He was tempted to skip his last class before lunch, but Hermione's glare had made him think otherwise. So he decided that as soon as his day was over he was going out flying and Merlin help the person who tried to stop him. He needed some time up there.

When it came time for lunch Harry sat down in his usual seat before looking up to see Severus talking quietly to Flitwick, looking less tense. Smiling faintly, Harry looked away and began to fill his plate with food. He had just started to butter his corn when a brown school barn owl clattered down amid the cutlery to deposit an envelope on top of Harry's mashed potatoes with gravy before flapping off.

"Nice." Ron snickered as Harry grimaced and picked the envelope out of the sea of gravy.

"Shut up." Harry muttered and waved his free hand at the mess to get rid of it before it could stain anything. To his knowledge he wasn't expecting any mail from anyone, so he opened it curiously as Hermione and Ron peered on. He'd barely peeked inside before he felt the magic ebbing from the parchment.

But it didn't alarm him, he knew the feel of this magic, knew who it had come from. And knew with about ninety-eight percent certainty, considering the sender, what the spell was. It was a spell for privacy, not anything dangerous.

So he pulled the letter out, and unfolded it rather calmly. And he smiled as he read the short sentence:

_Thank you for caring, and you may thank me for not throwing this back. _

Harry chuckled to himself. He was sure that Severus throwing notes back at him could have turned out unbearable. Considering what Dumbledore would have done. Folding it back up, he pocketed it before incinerating the envelope.

"Harry?" Hermione was frowning, and Ron looked ready to burst out laughing.

"What?" Harry asked them, clueless.

"Why did you just save an order form for condoms?" Hermione asked weakly.

Harry stared at her, agape, before he suddenly burst out laughing even as he turned a shade of crimson red to rival Ron's hair. "It wasn't!" He protested through the tears of laughter as he silently cursed Severus for doing something like that.

"I thought it was a picture of two Hippogriffs going at it." Ron said slowly, looking very confused.

Hermione gave Ron a baffled look even as Harry started choking from laughter and horror, and waving his hand around to assure them he was okay. Frantically he was trying to figure out what the hell sort of perverted privacy charm Severus had stuck on that note. It didn't bother him, rather the opposite. And Harry was beginning to come to the conclusion that Severus Snape as a teenager must have been quite the interesting young man.

While Ron and Hermione were still distracted, Harry looked up to where Severus was sitting, watching him covertly. Still laughing, he shook his head weakly at him with a grin. He looked away when Severus smirked back, and turned to Hermione who had called his name again.

"No," Harry replied to her question, his eyes darting back to Severus for the briefest of seconds before fixing on his plate again casually. "I have no idea who sent it. It's just someone asking for an autograph."

The sudden choking sound from the staff table told Harry that Severus had been lip-reading.

Harry smirked, and picked up his fork quite calmly as the coughing subsided and a collective groan ran among the majority of the school to see that their Potions professor had managed to survive. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" He lamented with fake dramatics and began to eat.

Hermione and Ron exchanged shrugs before turning back to their lunches as well.

It wasn't until after his last class that day that Harry was able to slip away from his friends. His curiosity about what the hell Severus had cast on that note was eating at him. He'd never really been given credit for it, but he did have a curiosity for magic and learning more. But he was usually overshadowed by Hermione in that respect. And this was the sort of spell that, to Harry, seemed worthy of a Marauder. And Harry did take after the majority of them.

So he ended back up at the Potions classroom, and let himself in with a quiet knock. He ignored the last class as they finished gathering together their things in haste so they could flee the dangerous room.

"Potter, get lost, did you?"

Harry bit his lip to keep from smirking. Ignoring the taste of blood, he pulled himself together. "Snape, forget I had detention, did you?"

It was Severus now who had to keep from smirking. "It's Professor Snape, Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'll just go then, shall I? Since you forgot and all."

"Insolent brat, stay where you are. I'll deal with you momentarily. Try not to hold your breath, I wouldn't want you to pass out before I get started."

Harry was quite certain he blushed just faintly, and was glad for the dim lighting which concealed it as nothing more than youthful energy. Sometimes this being a teenager who far too often saw suggestive comments everywhere could be a real pain in the ass. He tried not to ponder such a connotation of 'pain in the ass'. Damn teenager brain. It was not helping him with what he currently faced.

Severus waited until the last straggling student had fled via his most murderous glare before he turned his full attention back to the young man still standing near the door. "You can start by cleaning the floors with a toothbrush."

Harry blinked, and then started laughing as he walked towards the man. "How big of a toothbrush?"

"As big as you like." Severus answered sweetly and sat back in his chair to look Harry up and down appreciatively. The younger man looked exceptionally charming after their small banters. So full of life.

Harry chuckled, and sat down on one of the worktables to begin kicking his feet back and forth. "Don't make me explain the real reason I'm here. I know that you know what I want to know."

Severus snorted, "thanks for simplifying that one."

Harry merely smirked back at him.

"A little idea I got from the Mirror of Erised." Severus explained. "The spell lets outside viewers see what they desire most. Keeps them a bit preoccupied while you have the chance to read what's really there."

"Oh gross." Harry shuddered, "you mean to tell me that what Ron desires most is to see two Hippogriffs going at it?"

"I do not presume to be able to tell you the reason behind the madness that is the Weasley's." Severus sniffed, but appeared intrigued and amused by Harry's question. "That'll be interesting to somehow torture him about in class."

Harry glowered at him. "Don't you dare think about it, Severus Snape."

"Tell me what Miss Granger saw?" Severus hedged.

Harry paled as he realized. "She must want… oh _eww_! Severus! I learned more about my friends today than any sane man should ever have to."

"That bad?" Severus nodded sagely. "I always knew Miss Granger was not as bookish as she'd like us all to believe."

Harry groaned, and slapped his hands over his ears. "I'm not listening to you anymore."

Severus laughed and waited patiently through the chorus of '_la-la-la's_' that Harry was emitting. Finally he had to shoot a volley of green sparks at him to get the teen to knock it off. "Child." He chuckled, and lay down his wand again.

In a moment of the impudence Severus loved accusing him of, Harry stuck out his tongue. "Decrepit old man."

Severus rolled his eyes. "One out of three, and none of the former."

"So will you teach me that spell?" Harry asked with a smile as he leaned back on the table with his hands.

"When I have some free time. Now shoo." Severus told him, returning the smile. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I have an exam to plan for the third years and you will not be any help for my concentration."

"Will I see you at dinner?" Harry asked as he stood up from the worktable.

Severus gave him a pointed look. "If I can get a decent start on my plans, yes. So-"

"I'm going." Harry smiled and made his way to the door. About to leave, hand resting on the cold handle, he looked over his shoulder. "And by the way, you're welcome."

Severus looked up to see Harry vanish through the door, and he slowly smiled again as he looked back down at what he was doing. Yes, maybe things were looking up after all.

Out in the corridor, Harry walked away from the dungeons with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his eyes staring unseeingly at the stone floor. His green eyes, once sparkling happily there in the classroom he had once dreaded, were now dulled in thought.

Yes, vacation was coming far too slowly, and far too fast.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

By the time Thursday had rolled around, and there was only one day remaining until vacation began and Harry left for his first ever, he had spent a lot of time in the air secluded from everyone else. He knew his friends were concerned for his sudden withdrawn behavior, but he also knew that Hermione at least understood that he had a great deal on his mind and did her best to keep Ron pacified. And for that, he was grateful to her.

He flew down for a landing as the gray and black sky lightened that barely noticeable fraction that said the sun was beginning to rise. He had spent a good hour out here before the day would begin, and he was hungry.

He had to circle slowly for a few minutes before he found an agreeable place to land. It had been snowing on and off for the past two days, and the grounds were fairly deep with snow in most places. He had told Severus it felt like it would snow, and he supposed this proved it to the man who had thought him crazy for even claiming he could feel when it was going to snow soon. He gladly would have taken the chance to gloat, but so far he hadn't had the opportunity.

In fact, yet again, they'd barely had even the opportunity to breathe, much less speak to one another. With the vacation swiftly approaching all the teachers were doing the last minute crams of homework and studying for the students. And so Harry had been busy tending to all of it, not wanting to have to do any school work over his vacation. And for Severus's part, he was part of the problem, so to speak. But Harry didn't begrudge him of doing his job. It just made it difficult to see one another.

With a shivering sort of sigh, Harry hopped off his broom and landed nearly knee-deep in the white powder. Shouldering his broom he began to trudge his way towards the castle. Technically, if he were smart, he could just fly up to the astronomy tower and bypass all of the snow, but he liked the snow. It gave him peace, and even if it was cold, at least it let him know he was alive.

By the time he'd gotten inside, it had started to snow again, and he shut the door behind him before ruffling the snowflakes out of his hair. With a bit of a yawn and a shiver, he started back towards the staircase that would take him the quickest way back to the dorms.

"I rest my case, you have no brain."

Harry jumped at the voice, but he turned with a smile. "You keep going back and forth on that particular little ultimatum. Is old age robbing you of your memory?"

Severus rolled his eyes as he continued walking, but changed his course so that he approached Harry instead of continuing on to where he had been going. "Do you even know how old I am?" He asked pointedly.

"No." Harry answered with a smirk. "I daresay it would not go over well if I were to ask."

"Smart." Severus nodded, but glanced Harry over. "This on the other hand…"

Harry looked down at himself, taking in his jeans and hunter green jumper and the sneakers he wore. "What? At least I went outside wearing _something_."

Severus snorted, "if you catch a cold do not come looking to me for a cure." He informed the young man firmly. "Now send that contraption back upstairs and follow me."

Confusion in his eyes, Harry tilted his head slightly to one side. "Why?"

"Why not?" Severus countered with a daring sort of smirk.

Harry's eyes narrowed a bit as he considered the man, before smiling faintly and sending his broom off with a muttered spell. "I've missed spending time with you." He admitted as he fell in step with Severus as he began to walk off.

Severus looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Oh have you now?"

Harry caught the teasing tone, and laughed quietly to himself. "Oh shut up, Severus."

"I do hope that the reason you've not harassed me after hours is that you've been doing something productive? I mean, besides running around in the snow dressed like you've taken leave of your senses."

"The never-ending battle against the constant influx of assignments seems like a worthy cause for being labeled productive." Harry informed him as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "And you make it sound as if you don't enjoy it when I harass you."

"Only more often than not." Severus waved a hand casually, far more casually than he felt. But he was good at acting in control when in reality he was far from feeling in control.

Harry chuckled and smiled to himself as he continued walking with the man. "I can't see you anymore as being someone to have not done similar though."

"I do not like brooms." Severus said with a bit of a shudder.

"I meant going out in the snow dressed like you'd taken leave of your senses." Harry corrected casually.

"And why do you think this?" Severus asked, frowning somewhat at Harry.

Harry took in a deep, thoughtful breath. "Well, after you sent me that note with that spell to distract my friends, I'm beginning to think you're like Hermione. Not as bookish as you'd like us all to believe. So I could see you running around through the snow without all those robes on."

A deep chuckle was Harry's answer until Severus cleared his throat with a smirk. "I assure you I was always purely the victim and learned what I had to in order to try and stave off your father and his accomplices."

"Sure you did." Harry rolled his eyes. "I know the truth now and I'll never let you live it down. More like playing the victim."

"Nothing's changed with you, you still don't listen."

"Did you say something?" Harry grinned at him cheekily.

"Brat." Severus smirked despite himself, and reached out to shove Harry affectionately.

Harry snickered as he stumbled and regained his feet, hurrying after the other man. "Wait up, I thought you wanted me to walk with you."

"You're young, you can catch up." Severus called over his shoulder.

"Careful of your hip, old man." Harry called back as he trotted the rest of the way and fell back in with him. "All this marching around you do to make yourself look intimidating might go awry."

"Only if you trip me, and then I'd have to kill you." Severus replied dryly.

Harry smiled, "again, we both know the truth there." He laughed a bit before looking over at the face of his professor who was trying not to show he was amused. "So when were you going to teach me that spell?"

"You're going to have a detention tonight." Severus informed him. "I'll think of a real appalling thing to accuse you of."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever will my fan club think? You'll ruin my reputation."

"What reputation?"

"Precisely." Harry nodded empathetically. "You'll shatter it."

"Splendid. I'll just commence with that then, shall I?"

"Oh woe."

Severus promptly shoved Harry again, causing the other to laugh. "You're incorrigible."

"Pretty much. I've spent too much time around you." Harry agreed with a solemn nod. "You're to blame."

"Indeed." Severus rolled his eyes and stopped in front of a section of dungeon wall. He'd barely even realized they were there before he nearly passed it. He'd been too involved with the brat beside him. "I think she wants to talk to you." He explained as he opened the door to his quarters and waved Harry inside. "I'll make something hot to drink."

Harry stepped inside and tossed a smirk over his shoulder at Severus. "Hot chocolate!"

Severus groaned. "I am not about to touch that vile stuff ever again. Or at least before classes." He amended.

Snickering, Harry put his hands on his hips, turning to face him. "You know you're tempted."

Severus let his eyes glance up and down Harry's body before he met those amused green eyes. "Not by the chocolate." But he was wondering what Harry covered in chocolate would be like. That sounded bearable.

Harry blushed, even though he'd known he had that one coming. "You're lucky I'm past the point where I would have hit you for saying something like that." He informed Severus and turned on his heel to march off.

Severus watched him leave with a smile. "Now if only I knew what you'd do at this point if I tried to kiss you. You're making it very difficult to resist the urge." He muttered under his breath, and made for the kitchen.

Meanwhile Harry had deposited himself on the floor next to Sorai's cage, and had the cobra propped up on his bent knees. _"He thinks you want to talk to me. Have you been acting differently? Or is he just luring me down here?"_

"_I'm glad he's finally letting us talk more." _Sorai answered in a tired sounding tone.

Harry smiled, _"your owner and I have been talking more ourselves. We get along even better than before ever since you snuck into my bed. Now what's on your mind?"_

"_I am getting annoyed with that bird. It keeps popping in and out when I'm trying to sleep."_

"_Which bird?"_ Harry frowned a bit, even as he obeyed her silent request to scratch along her head. It looked as if she was getting ready to start shedding within a few days.

"_The phoenix."_ Sorai replied as she leaned into the scratching.

Harry bit his lower lip as he mulled that over. _"I'll see if I can't take care of it. Or if Severus can't. It's kind of our fault you've been being disturbed. I'm sorry."_

Sorai hissed in a dark, laughing sort of way. _"The bird will be the sorry one if my owner leaves my cage lid off at night again. It would make a tasty meal."_

Harry tried not to, but he couldn't help but laugh. Oh if only Dumbledore and Fawkes knew what devious plans a certain cobra had cooked up for the feathered of the two. _"Try not to eat it just yet. We'll try and get the old relic to stop sending it here."_

"_I will try, but I will not promise."_

"_Fair enough."_ Harry told her, moving his scratching down at her request. _"I leave tomorrow for a vacation. I'll try and stop by before I leave though to say goodbye to you."_

"_Will you come see me when you return?"_

"_Of course."_ He smiled and moved his scratching down again. _"You're top on my list."_

"_And where is my owner?"_ Sorai asked slyly.

"_In the kitchen." _

"_That's not what I meant."_

"_I've forgotten how to speak Parseltongue." _Harry said rather quickly.

"_You're speaking it now."_

"_Am not."_

Sorai hissed in laughter, and swayed her head over to bump against Harry's forearm affectionately. _"Go see my owner. I will be fine."_

"_You're sure? He did bring me here to see you."_ Harry reminded her, stilling his scratching.

"_If you believe that is his only motive, you've not been getting much sleep either."_ Sorai informed him gently. _"Go on."_

Harry picked her up, and got to his feet so he could set her back in her cage. _"I'll come see you again soon."_

"_I know you will."_

Putting the lid back onto the cage, despite her hiss of disapproval, Harry left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He didn't want Sorai to be eating Fawkes before he'd had a chance to send out a warning.

Walking back out to find Severus he found the man already sitting at the table. He was not surprised to find an essay set off to one side, a red inkwell nearby, and a quill in the hand that was not holding whatever was steaming in that mug.

"She'll be fine. I think one of us needs to go speak with Dumbledore though. Apparently Fawkes has been popping in and out ever since you blocked your floo. It's disturbing her sleep, and with her about to start shedding, she'll get very temperamental." Harry said as he invited himself to sit down.

Severus set the quill down with a sigh, and rubbed at his temples. "Why am I not surprised? Ah, right, because it's not below him to send that pinfeather to spy on me."

Harry smiled at him and picked up the mug that was on his side of the table, clearly awaiting him. "It could be worse. Do you want me to handle it?"

"No." Severus looked over at him, smiling just a bit. "You shouldn't have to. It's not you he's spying on. I'll have a talk with him and tell him his pet might meet a vicious end if it disturbs a shedding cobra."

Harry smirked, "you sound a lot like Sorai sometimes." And he lifted the mug to his lips and took a tentative sip, smiling around the rim as he tasted the hot chocolate.

Severus caught the teasing look Harry was shooting him as he drank. "Don't even say it. I have coffee. Very black, very good, _coffee_."

Harry chuckled as he stopped drinking and set the mug down. "Of course, Severus."

"I do!"

Harry laughed, and reached across the table to lay his hand over Severus's as he smiled at him. "Thank you." And he drew his hand away as he wrapped both hands around the mug of hot chocolate, staring at it with a pointed interest. "Can I visit tomorrow before I leave?"

Severus acted as if he were seriously considering the matter. "I can't see why you'd want to do that."

"Me either actually." Harry agreed with a nod as he faked looking as if he were reconsidering.

"Come down after breakfast before the train leaves." Severus told him. "I plan to sleep in tomorrow morning."

Harry merely took another sip of his hot chocolate, and watched as Severus returned to his defacing of the essay with red ink. After he had finished drinking, he set the mug down. "That's not mine, is it?" He asked critically as another large red slash appeared on the parchment.

"No, yours is almost entirely red." Severus replied calmly, dipping the end of his quill into the inkwell again.

"Fantastic." Harry muttered dryly and rolled his eyes. "Did you grade my last potion yet? The one you distracted me on?"

Severus nodded so slowly that it was barely there. "I was very critical, just as you expected."

"Even better." Harry chuckled. "Remind me how I manage to keep passing your classes again?"

"Besides Granger helping you?"

"Mmm."

"Pure dumb luck. You seem to have a lot of it."

"Let's hope it doesn't run out." Was Harry's muttered reply as he stood up. "Breakfast will be starting soon, we should go."

"You go on ahead. I need to make a detour to visit the old relic." Severus said, glancing up at him. "I'll see you in class. Be prepared."

"That's ominous." Harry remarked as he turned to leave.

And so Harry made a brief stop up at the dorms to change and grab his things before heading downstairs once more for breakfast. As he sat down at the table he piled food onto his plate even as he said a hello to his friends and whipped out his potions text.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked worriedly as he saw what Harry was reading over.

"Pure dumb luck tells me we're having some sort of ominous event in class today." Harry relayed as he scanned the page.

Ron looked at Hermione balefully. "Was I supposed to understand any of that?"

"Probably not." Hermione frowned, and went back to eating her eggs. Though she was curious about this gut feeling of Harry's. He was usually right on in his suspicions.

By the time breakfast was over and it was time to begin reporting to classes, Harry felt much more confident about everything they'd gone over in class since the last little test Professor Snape had given them. And with that test he'd known he'd prepared lately for the third years, it wasn't a far stretch of the imagination to think he had something planned for this class as well.

He was not disappointed.

"I suggest that you stop staring with those blank faces at the board. You're wasting precious time." Severus sneered at the class as he took to whisking around the room, frightening most into action just by mere proximity.

Harry decided to take Severus up on his suggestion, and began to get set up to the background music of Ron's fretting and Hermione's tutting.

Systematically he began to measure out his ingredients and stoke the fire under his cauldron. He was starting to be very glad indeed that he'd run into Severus this morning. It was nice to have avoided the extra stress of having not had any sort of warning at all. And while he figured it wasn't really fair, they both knew that no amount of advance notice would be able to save whatever Harry managed to concoct.

And that proved to hold true according to the barely heard snickers that Harry sometimes caught when Severus would pass by, peering archly down into cauldrons.

Harry merely ignored him, though it was difficult.

Near the end of class, Harry was quite certain that his potion was not supposed to be a glittery thick violet substance that was slurping as it bubbled slowly. But then again, he wasn't sure why Hermione's potion was bright orange and releasing clouds of thick putrid smoke whenever a bubble would pop. To be quite honest, he wasn't sure if anyone had been meant to pass this latest exam of Severus's.

Bottling his result he set it aside and put away his things so he could avoid the rush to place samples on Severus's desk. That, and he was curious about how Severus's talk with Dumbledore had gone. Neither of them had shown up for breakfast.

Once his things were packed he grabbed his sample and bore it up to the desk. Setting it down, the last of its varied peers, he caught Severus's eye as the man glanced up at him. "Fawkes?" He asked quietly, succinctly.

Severus's lips drew into a sarcastic sort of line. "Apparently innocent, but I think he got the message."

Harry smiled faintly. "Hope so. Now aren't you supposed to be giving me detention for something appalling?"

Severus cleared his throat languidly, "Potter, that potion is positively-" he took a better look at it, his brows raising slightly in surprise, "I have no words to describe this juvenile attempt. Detention."

Harry had to bite his cheek not to laugh. "Your reason is appallingly bad. What's wrong with you?" He hissed in choked back laughter.

"I haven't eaten anything all day." Severus hissed back with a glare.

"Sure, right." Harry winked and drew out his wand covertly. "We both know the truth. You're finding it hard to be annoyed with me anymore." He said, and with a muttered word a buttered scone had appeared on Severus's desk.

"Oh I'm annoyed with you, believe me." Severus insisted adamantly as he seized the food and bit into it hungrily. "Now shoo." He mumbled through a bite of scone.

Harry snickered and put his wand away, turning away to hurry back to grab his stuff up. And he left the classroom as his friends tried to understand just why this potion was so much worse than the hundreds before it.

By the time classes were done for the day, and for the rest of the time until break was over, Harry had somehow managed to keep all his work caught up and done. Probably because he'd done the majority of it during lunch, and what was left during his free periods and any class he could get away with it in.

So by dinner he was work free… aside from one "detention".

"I can't believe that prat is giving you a detention on today of all days!" Ron lamented loudly, so loudly in fact, that it was surprising the "prat" in question did not overhear the remark.

Harry looked over from the roll he was buttering, and to his friend. "It's in his nature. I get that by now."

Hermione thought about it, then smiled as she cut into her steak. She wasn't sure what Harry's detention was really for, but she doubted it was because his potion had been so abysmal that it had left all his others in a good light.

"Still, you should complain to Dumbledore." Ron groused.

Harry grunted his reply as he took a bite of his dinner roll. If he'd be complaining about anything to Dumbledore, the first item on his list would be the fact that Fawkes had been sent to spy on Severus. Just what was Dumbledore hoping to get information on at a time like this? He'd thought he'd made it rather clear he was taking the break to make his decision and would give it upon his return to school.

He only rose from his seat knowingly as Severus stalked towards him. "See you two." He muttered to them and made for the exit without waiting for the other man. At least, not until he got out into the wide corridor.

"You hadn't had any dessert yet, are you sure you're done?" Severus said as he exited, and spotted Harry standing against the wall waiting for him.

"Like you'd have given me a choice in there?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow.

Severus smirked. "Good point."

Harry smirked back at him, and resumed walking. "I have them sometimes. So, where are we headed?"

"Kitchen first to get some of that pie, and then a quiet place to practice." Severus insisted, and led the way despite them both knowing it.

Harry went inside first as Severus opened up the portrait that led into the kitchens, and looked back over his shoulder to wait for the other to join him.

"Now where's that loyal subject of yours…" Severus said as he looked around upon closing the door.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Dobby is no such thing." He said and braced himself as the elves raced over excitedly. "Two slices of pie?" He answered to their happy inquiries.

They were immediately given two rather generous slices of the apple pie, both with scoops of vanilla bean ice cream and caramel drizzled over.

Harry led the way over to the small table here they both took a seat. Taking his fork off the plate he reached it over to break off the harder crust of Severus's pie while Severus had reached over to remove the caramel that had hardened over Harry's ice cream. They did this without a word, having done so before many times with quite a few things.

A testament to how much time they'd spent together over the years sharing a table.

"Imagine if Dumbledore came in here now." Harry mused as he soaked the harder crusts in his ice cream.

"I'd curse him and you'd say nothing about it." Severus replied promptly, and took a bite of the pie, along with the extra caramel he'd swiped from Harry.

Harry chuckled, and started to eat.

Once they'd finished they left the dishes to the cheery elves, Dobby among them, and left to find a quiet place to practice. Which translated into them rearranging the tables in the potions classroom. They knew no one would be coming inside of it of their own free will. And Severus was the only one who would drag an unwilling person down here beyond class time.

"Now watch my wrist closely, or you don't want to see what happens if you motion wrong." Severus said firmly.

Harry nodded, and looked back at Severus, he'd been staring at something on the man's desk. "Severus?"

"What?"

"Why is my potion still on your desk?"

Severus looked over at it, smiled, and then gave Harry a pointed look. "That's not what we're here for."

Harry leveled a stern look at him. "Severus." He said in a no-nonsense tone.

"It's not as hopeless a result as you seemed to have been thinking it was." Severus told him. "Now pay attention. There may be hope for you yet."

"Hey! It's just potions I am useless at." Harry argued.

Severus smirked. "So we thought. Now shut up and watch."

Harry did so, arms crossed over his chest, and torn between glaring and smiling at the man as he sat there on one of the tables that had been pushed aside and watched as Severus turned his attention to the large sheet of butcher paper they'd laid out on the stone floor. In case of accidents, apparently Severus didn't want his tables being ruined.

Once Severus had demonstrated the movements, saying the incantation quite separately, he did both at once, and Harry knew when he had. His eyes went wide, and he looked away from the paper quite quickly.

Severus wiped the charm off, even as he enjoyed the blush taking over Harry's face. "Dare I ask what it is you saw?"

Harry blushed even brighter, and jumped off the table as he gave himself a shake and cleared his throat. "Teenager?" Harry said, as if it answered everything, and walked over to stand beside him. "My turn?"

"If you think you're ready." Severus allowed with a smirk.

"Are you?" Harry asked, daring to look up into Severus's eyes. "We both know what it is you desire most."

Severus remained still for several seconds gazing back into those haunting green eyes, before he waved a hand to give permission. "I've been able to control myself this long around you."

Harry nodded, and looked away, trying not to notice the slight disappointment or the feeling of trust that went along with it. Burying all that away, he drew out his wand and pulled his focus together before years of practicing wand movements kicked in and he executed the proper motion. At the same time, trying not to wonder whether or not Severus really would be able to control himself.

And when it came to pass he _could_, how he felt about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome to the new readers who stumbled onto me by accident. No worries, I'm used to being tripped over XD. I hope I see some of you or all of you back again soon, I like to know that I kept your interest between the stumbling onto me and the next update.

Now to answer a few questions, some of you received answers via the system already, some did not. I'm going to answer them all though here, just in case some others had the same question but didn't get around to asking.

-The potion Harry made does have a purpose, I have not given out it's purpose. In due time, of course. And it wasn't so much as he made correctly what he was supposed to be making, as he made something else that was quite nearly perfect. The story will explain, I know my answer is vague. I'm not trying to be mysterious or anything, just trying not to give away too much of the story before we get there.

-Sorai and her mate will be explored further in later chapters.

-And the question of what the first line in the second to last paragraph meant, "Harry nodded, and looked away, trying not to notice the slight disappointment or the feeling of trust that went along with it", you are not obtuse, first of all. Harry trusts Severus a great deal because he knows that Severus will be able to control himself, but he's also disappointed because he knows that Severus won't betray that trust. Does that make a bit more sense for you?

-I've never considered writing a prequel for this about their little adventures together. But who knows, nothing is written in stone. Well... so the saying goes.

* * *

I finally have my laptop back, so now I can actually update on the schedule I want to. Finally, there is hope for my peace of mind. I'm developing some more stories to go up once this one is complete, and I have in the past let my readers vote on which one they want to read next. Is a vote something that would interest enough of you?

I've also had, over the months, a few people ask about... well, naughtier... stuff. Get my drift? If you don't, skip down to the chapter. I'm willing to write that sort of thing, but like with the other fandoms I write for, it won't be put up on this account. I have an LJ, this particular one is friends only at the current time, I might change it later, but if I write stuff like that, that is where it will be. That LJ account is linked on my FFnet profile, make sure you go to the right one. Unless you want to read FMA smut, and then be my guest XD. There's one story I've started there... I need to update as it's still on chapter one... but that's that.

Now, to the story!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Friday morning dawned with not only excitement for Harry, but also an underlying apprehension. It was the last day he'd be able to spend even a small bit of time with Severus before he left to take both a vacation and some thinking space. He was only hours away from leaving to make one of the biggest decisions he believed that there was ever worth making. And once he returned, there was no more putting it off.

With a bit of a melancholic look in his eyes he got out of bed and went about showering and getting dressed. He'd packed what he'd need the night before, and shrunk it before placing it in the pocket of the black jeans he was wearing in place of his school robes.

"So where _are_ you going?" Ron asked as he came up from behind Harry and threw an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Harry smiled over at him coyly. "Not yet."

Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Oh come on, even a hint?"

"Nope!" Harry laughed, and winked at his friend. "Trust me, you'll enjoy this more later. Or perhaps I just will." He grinned and walked off, dislodging the arm.

Ron hurried after him. "You're being very secretive. Is it someone special you're going to see?" He asked with a conspiratorial grin and a nudge whose meaning was hard to miss.

Harry's smile wavered for a moment as his mind thought '_he won't be there_' but his mouth said, "In a way." And he hurried down the rest of the stairs. "You can stop prying though, you'll find out soon enough anyway."

Ron followed in his wake snickering and making up grandiose stories about who Harry could possibly be spending his vacation with.

Hermione intercepted them in the common room, and immediately winked at Harry who smiled back, before she grabbed Ron and linked their arms together. "I made up a study plan to keep us up to date during the break."

Ron groaned and tried to flee, but Hermione stuck to him like glue. Only once they'd gotten through the portrait did one of Ron's pirouettes manage to free him, and he ran down the corridor with a shouted, "see you at breakfast!" echoing back to Harry.

Hermione grinned over her shoulder at a quietly laughing Harry. "Think that'll hold him for a while?"

"You're positively evil sometimes. You know that?" Harry told her with an affectionate smile. "But thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled, and reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder briefly. "You don't seem as excited as I thought you would be."

Harry looked over at her, and smiled faintly. "I figured this would happen. Don't worry, I am excited. I suppose I'm just nervous."

"Not only about finally having a real vacation?" Hermione guessed.

"This vacation signifies a lot more than my finally being able to have legal freedom." Harry replied. "It's the start of my _own_ decisions for the rest of my own future. And no matter what he says, I still don't want to mess up."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Then you won't mess it up." She said confidently. "Just have some faith, you're a lot smarter in here," she tapped at his heart, "than I am. As much as it kills a girl to admit it, it's true."

Harry smiled at her gratefully. "You really are a good friend. What would I have done without you?"

"You'd have been dead first year." She grinned at him.

Rolling his eyes, Harry shoved her playfully. "Oh go find Ron and jump him with that study sheet."

The two of them walked with each other down to breakfast where they immediately took seats next to Ron, and Draco who had deigned to join them. And Harry smirkingly knew why, Draco had been invited to the Weasley's this holiday in order to do the unofficial version of meeting the parents. And he wished the blonde the best of luck. Even though he knew that everything was sure to go fine.

"So what shall we do until the train leaves?" Draco proposed as he drizzled syrup over his bacon, causing Ron to grimace.

"Study plans." Hermione nodded dutifully.

Ron quickly had a hand over her mouth. "We could go have a snowball fight?" He suggested.

By popular vote, Hermione's idea was shot down, and once breakfast was over they all trooped outside.

Harry knew he had a little over an hour until the train left, he had time for at least a few snowballs before he should go say his promised goodbye to Sorai. That, and saying goodbye to Severus…

"Hey, Harry! Come on!" Ron yelled out.

Harry looked up, and hurried after them farther out into the grounds. Before long his preoccupations were driven away by the flurry of snowballs, until he at last bowed out of the game when there was only around a half an hour before the train would leave. So waving to his friends he ran off to go retrieve something he'd left behind, or so the excuse went.

He was flushed from the cold and his run down to the dungeons when he at last made it there, and knocked on the door. As soon as the handle molded out of the wall, he let himself inside.

"You have snow in your hair."

Harry blinked, and slowly shut the door behind him. "No 'hello'? Just, 'you have snow in your hair'?" He asked with a smile.

Severus smirked and lay his book aside. "Good morning, you have snow in your hair."

Harry snorted, "morning. Do you mind if I go say goodbye to her now?"

Severus waved a hand in permission, and smiled as Harry vanished to go speak to the snake. Only once the teen was gone did he draw in a deep breath and hold it for a rather long time before letting it out slowly.

Meanwhile Harry had his arms resting on the ledge of the cobra cage, peering down at Sorai. _"How is your sleep now? Undisturbed?"_

Sorai had lifted her head at the human's appearance, her tongue flicking out to taste the air _"Yes. Thank you. Why do you smell… odd?"_

Harry frowned, _"odd how?"_

"_You smell different. Are you okay?"_

"_Yes."_ Harry reassured her. _"I'm excited though, and nervous."_

Sorai sounded rather smug as she said, _"is it about my owner?"_

Harry knew it was rather pointless to lie to something that could detect even the subtlest changes in his demeanor. So he didn't even try. _"Partly, yes. But don't worry, I'm fine. Or I will be."_

"_Did he say something cruel?"_ Sorai sounded concerned, _"I know he is not careful with his words many times."_

Not able to help the smile that appeared at her question, he set about reassuring her otherwise. _"He has not said anything cruel."_

"_Do not make me guess, Harry Potter, or I might bite you."_ Sorai warned.

More amused than fearful of the threat, Harry was still smart enough to quickly placate the cobra. _"I'm going on that vacation I told you about yesterday. The first one I've ever been actually allowed to take and not follow a bunch of rules, or be watched over by others who think they're being discreet." _

"_You are leaving soon for your vacation? Away from my owner?" _Sorai asked with a curious tilt of her head. A gesture, Harry figured, she'd adopted from watching humans.

"_I am."_ Harry agreed as he shifted how he was standing. _"I have perhaps a little more than ten minutes left until I must go to catch the train."_

"_Then say your goodbye to me, so you can say your goodbye to him."_

"_What makes you think I already haven't?" _Harry asked her with a smile.

Sorai settled down again, almost appearing smug. And it showed in her voice. _"Because, he's on the top of your list. You'd save his goodbye for last, because it means the most to you."_

Harry opened his mouth to answer, and then shut it with a small smile. _"I'll see you when I get back. Goodbye, Sorai." _And reaching down to brush fingers against her head he turned and left the room.

Sorai watched until he was gone before curling up again to sun herself, feeling very pleased about how things were going.

To Harry, it seemed as if his feet kept trying to hesitate on him, but he did make his way back out into the main rooms where he found Severus in the kitchen waiting for him, leaning back against one of the counters. "I didn't think it would be this hard." He said after a moment of trying to decide what to say.

Severus hummed in thought as he looked away briefly. "Goodbyes are never easy. Especially not one like this."

"You never liked goodbyes anyway." Harry recalled with a small, almost tentative smile. As if he was trying to decide whether to go somber, or optimistic.

"No." Severus agreed. "But the same could be said for you."

Harry nodded, and his feet seemed to move forward on their own volition towards where Severus was standing. "I couldn't think of leaving though without having seen you. I doubted, and it seems I was right, that you'd break tradition and actually make an appearance on the first day of break."

"Can't have people start to wonder."

"No." Harry smiled faintly as he came to a halt a few feet away. "I suppose not."

Severus considered him for a moment, before tilting his head slightly to the side. "Then why don't we skip the goodbyes, and get to the real reason you're still here, and why I haven't tossed you out yet."

"They're the same as yours." Harry replied, and his eyes almost seemed to frown. "I didn't think it would be this hard though to leave."

Severus groaned, "don't, Harry. It's already hard enough to let you go to have the vacation you so deserve."

"I know." Harry replied with sincerity. "Just… thank you." He ended quietly and managed a smile before turning to walk towards the door.

"You're welcome." Severus replied, hands gripping hard to the counter to keep him from going after the young man. His knuckles had long turned white from the effort to keep him from doing something rash. And he was not a man for rash actions, that was Harry's forte.

Harry paused at the door, hand resting on the handle and head bowed in an internal struggle before he looked back over at Severus. The man hadn't moved. His eyes were undecided, trying to think of something to say, but all the things he wanted to say falling silent on his tongue. As if they weren't good enough. How was he supposed to communicate at a time like this just how much the past few weeks meant to him? How would it be adequate?

"Harry?" Severus questioned with just as much uncertainty in his voice as were in those green eyes.

It was then Harry pulled his hand away from the door handle. Taking a deep breath he turned back and this time, his feet strode over the floor without a trace of the earlier hesitation. "Don't over think." He said as he reached a very confused looking Severus.

"What do-" Severus's sentence ended abruptly, what he was going to say flying from his mind as he suddenly had his arms full of one Harry who was… _hugging_ him? He couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged him. And certainly not someone he loved.

Harry let out a slow breath as his hands fisted in the back of Severus's robes while he relaxed just a bit against the sturdy frame. He had his head tucked under the man's chin, and he closed his eyes as he spoke. "Thank you, for letting me do this on my own."

Hesitating at first, then throwing caution to the wind, Severus put his arms around Harry a bit more firmly. And then they closed in completely to hold the younger man to him. "You're not alone though." He replied quietly, fighting to keep control over himself. A task easier thought than done when you had the object of your desires in your arms.

"No." Harry agreed just as quietly.

Severus drew in a deep, settling breath. "You should go, before you miss the train. And before I decide to try and make you stay."

Harry nodded, and drew away slowly to look up into those dark eyes that were unguarded to the turmoil of emotions that he knew his own eyes reflected. "I'll see you in two weeks." He said with an attempt at a smile.

"I'll be waiting. Just remember, no matter what you choose, I'm not going anywhere." Severus replied and nodded to the door. "Go. Before I take you back into my arms."

Harry nodded, and without another word turned and quickly walked to the door to breeze out through it before either of them did something rash. His pulse was pounding, and he almost felt dizzy from the rush of emotion. Gruffly he shook his head, exhaling air as if he'd been holding his breath the entire time he'd been in there.

What was he supposed to do? What did he want?

With a groan he broke into a run so he could still get to the train on time. The shock of the stone floors felt through the soles of his sneakers pounded some life back into him. And it was that that cleared his head. He couldn't think about an ultimatum now. It was too early. He knew he needed to think this over. And he knew he wouldn't be able to think sensibly about it unless he was away from the source. Hormones had an adverse effect on common sense more often than not.

"Potter."

Harry skidded to a halt at Professor McGonagall's voice. "Yes?"

"There is to be no running on the platform." She told him sternly.

"I'll remember that next time." Harry assured her with a quick salute before dashing away.

Minerva watched him go and rolled her eyes at his behavior. It was hard to find it in herself to be stern with him when he was clearly so happy. And as such, she planned to avoid Dumbledore like the plague for the next few days so she wouldn't have to hear his theories on why Harry was happy. Rather, who made him happy. "I need a raise." She muttered under her breath as she went back to her overseeing of the students.

Harry reached the rest of the group of students who were waiting to board the train only a bit out of breath, and with a smile he finished running over to his friends where he promptly threw his arms around Ginny and Draco's shoulders. "Now Draco, make sure you mind your manners. This lady right here-" he nodded to Ginny who was rolling her eyes, "-has two twin brothers that will make your vacation a living hell if you don't."

"And you wouldn't?" Draco laughed and tried to escape from Harry's hold.

Harry grinned, clinging to his friend despite Draco's best attempts. "Trust me, you'd rather they deal with you."

"What about me?" Ron complained from where he stood almost in front of Ginny.

"You?" Draco laughed, and this time managed to get away from Harry. Only because Harry let him go in order for the blonde to escape being pummeled by Ron who lunged for him.

Harry and Ginny turned to watch as Ron chased Draco around the platform while the present professors tried not to notice.

"Did you say all your goodbyes?" Hermione asked as she walked up to put her arm around Harry's free shoulder while all three continued to watch as Ron gained ground on the fleeing Draco.

Harry smiled faintly, and didn't take his eyes off of their entertainment. "You know neither of us ever liked goodbyes."

"You and who?" Ginny queried, frowning over at him momentarily before a shriek by Ron brought her eyes back to the chase. Her brother had nearly taken a face-plant into the side of the train.

"Secret admirer." Harry replied distractedly.

Ginny grinned at that. "Do I know this secret admirer of yours?"

Hermione's snort turned into a squeak that caused Harry to look at her with a partial smirk before he looked over to Ginny. "You do."

"So, who is it? He or a she?" Ginny asked conversationally. Not so much prying, as generally curious. She was far too interested in her boyfriend and brother's antics.

"He." Harry answered, and flinched as Draco got Ron into a headlock. "Did he get whiplash?"

Hermione chuckled amusedly. "Maybe if he did it got his head back on straight."

"His head never had a chance, Fred assures me he was dropped as a baby." Ginny informed her quite matter-of-factly. But she looked over at Harry, "so, who's the secret admirer that you actually took the time to say a goodbye to?"

Harry smiled, "we don't exactly like to say goodbyes of that nature, prefer them to be unspoken. Aloud, they sound too final to people like us."

"Who?" Ginny pressed, a bit more interested now that her boyfriend seemed to have won out over Ron and said brother was needing to be rescued by the professors who'd finally decided to half-heartedly try and break it up..

"It's a secret for a reason." He told her rather calmly. "But day or so after break, get back to me. I'll tell you. But for now, I just need some anonymous peace of mind to mull things over."

Ginny actually laughed. "Harry, you sound like a girl. You're actually _thinking_ with your _brain_ about love matters. Why did you have to be more attracted to men?"

Harry laughed as well at that. "Don't worry, as soon as I figure this out I have a feeling I'll be as insane and rash as ever. And Draco's the same way as I am… or he better be. So keep a good hold of him, Gin."

"I don't think Harry's ever been one to rush into love matters anyway." Hermione piped up.

"Never had the time nor the lack of danger." Harry said, his eyes turning darkly thoughtful. After a moment he expelled a heavy breath and pulled himself away from the two girls that he was hanging onto, or were hanging onto him. "Come on, you two go get your men. I'll go get us a compartment."

Ginny and Hermione agreeably went to go fetch the respective men in question. Harry meanwhile clambered up onto the train and searched out an empty compartment. Something that was much easier during the holidays when surprisingly, quite a few students had stayed behind. Settling down onto one bench of the empty space he'd chosen, he leaned against the wall and window to gaze out at the platform.

After a moment his eyes closed and he let out a quiet sigh of breath. "Good luck." He murmured under his breath. He didn't envy Severus at all, who would be stuck with Dumbledore the entire break. He just hoped that when he came back neither had tried to seriously harm or maim the other.


	17. Chapter 17

While I am with the majority of you that skipping the vacation to go straight to people jumping each other like sexually deprived rabbits in spring would be very nice, unfortunately I must prolong the torture of the wait a bit more.

To natureismagic, you haven't read any of my other things, have you? Suspecting I'd kill off characters... XD. Not for this one... unfor-er.. fortunately.

And my obtuse anonymous, I have decided you are a secret agent or something. I love my overactive imagination, and I shall keep that site in mind. Thanks.

And now to the start of the vacation... and my attempt to write everyone's favorite Harry cousin. Here's hoping I did not completely screw it up.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"Tell me!" Ron finally broke down pleading shamelessly.

They'd barely gotten three minutes into the departure of the train, Draco was still trying to take a seat after having shoved his and Ginny's things up onto the rack above the bench, and Ron was proving quite the distraction to the snowy scenery.

Harry turned to his friend with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Tell you what?" He queried in his sweetest, most innocent voice.

"Where the bloody hell you're going for break, and with _who_!" Ron reminded him, not at all fooled by the innocent look Harry was trying to give him. He'd known his friend far too long to be tricked so easily.

With a chuckle, Harry settled back into his seat and leveled a thoughtful look at the redhead. "Oh that's right…" he teased, "I'm spending my break with someone."

"Harry!" Ron glared, clearly having run out of willpower to keep at bay the overwhelming curiosity.

Harry laughed, along with the others in the compartment with them.

"Wait," Ron paused, looking around, "do they know?"

Harry nodded with a grin. "Their reactions weren't bound to be as priceless as yours."

Ron scowled, and flopped down onto the bench next to Harry and beside Hermione. "Oh I'll give you a reaction. What are you allergic to?"

"Besides Slytherins?" Harry asked lightly, grinning at Draco who merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, besides them."

"My secret correspondent who I'm spending the holiday with," Harry began, trying not to laugh at the look Ron was giving him. "is my cousin. I'm spending holiday with Dudley."

And there it was.

_Clunk_. The jaw hit the floor, complete with the complementary widening of the eyes to the size of dragon eggs as well as the unintelligent noise that ranged somewhere between a scream and a wheeze.

_Flash._ Ginny handed Hermione the disposable muggle camera the other girl had brought along for this occasion.

"I demand a copy." Draco insisted with a grin as he watched Ron hyperventilate.

And Harry quite calmly braced himself for the impending hurricane of redheaded outrage and misunderstandings.

Ron finally managed to get his vocal chords to work after several squeaky failed attempts. "You're spending the holiday with that _pig_?! He treats you like… like… rubbish! All of them did!"

Harry shook his head, holding up a hand. "He views his parents almost as I do now. He's apologized for his prior… treatment of me. We actually spent the summer together catching up for missed time. And now we'll continue. He's as close to family as I've got left anymore, and we get along now."

"But Harry, be reasonable," Ron pleaded, "it's Christmas-"

"And I'm going to spend it with my family." Harry interrupted in a carefully level tone. "I finally have something of a family again, Ron. And I want to spend it with mine just as Hermione wants to spend it with hers, and you, Ginny, and Draco want to spend it at the Burrow."

Ron sighed, and tried not to groan. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean after all… he did used to despise you."

"Well, so did Draco." Harry smiled easily. "And Dudley is hardly more harmful than a pack of Death Eaters."

"But-"

"Ron," Hermione cut in, lying her hand on his knee, "let's let Harry do what he thinks is best. There are always other Christmas's."

"I'll send Hedwig around with gifts, and your owls will be able to find me as well." Harry reasoned, just in case that was an issue. He doubted it, but he could never be too sure where Ron was concerned.

"Just make sure you don't stay there if things go badly." Ron compromised. "And you better be sending me a good gift this year."

Harry laughed, both at the demand and Hermione's hitting of whichever part of Ron was most easily accessible. "I'll give you the gift card I was going to give Hermione."

"What's a gift card?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I'll show you one after holiday." Hermione promised, fairly sure that she would be getting several as always this year.

Harry faked a pout at her. "But then that'll ruin my gift."

She smirked over at him. "Like I'm going to fall for that, Harry Potter. Suck it up and buy him something else."

Harry cracked a smile and turned away. "A Slinky?"

Hermione snorted, and Draco shook his head in complete surrender. "I absolutely give up trying to understand Muggle things."

Silently, Ron seemed to be with him on that particular point.

The rest of the duration of the train ride back to London the five of them spent playing games of chess, or in Hermione's case, reading ahead. And Harry was glad when the train finally puffed into the station, he'd lost far more games than he could count against a very pleased-with-herself Ginny. He could only count himself fortunate that they'd not been playing for anything-because Ginny would have cleaned him out. He made a mental note of this should he ever face her in a match where there were stakes.

"As certain as I am that I would have won this game-" Harry began as he quickly started packing away the unfinished game much to the pieces outrage, "-I'm not sure my poor heart can take any more suspense."

Ginny snorted in amusement, "yes, your poor heart. Losing at chess again would surely do it in."

Harry nodded empathetically. "Now see, these are the things Voldemort never thought about as ways to kill me. Braining me with my own owl, and annihilating me at chess."

Hermione was the only one who did not show some reaction to a certain unmentionable name, except to chuckle to herself. "What a shame he wasn't so creative."

Harry gasped at her, holding a hand to his heart. "Oh, 'Mione! You wound me!"

"I'm sure I do, drama queen." She nodded in absolute seriousness as she stood, and patted him on the back soothingly. "You'll be fine, you're on vacation now."

Harry grinned and shoved past Ron, ignoring his "hey!" of protest, in order to hug Hermione tightly. "And how I will miss you and your bracing words that lend me light in the darkness."

Hermione rolled her eyes, hugging him back. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Not yet." Harry promised and drew away with a wink. "I'm just excited."

"I can tell." She nodded, and ruffled his hair.

Harry pulled away with a glower, trying to smooth the always messy hair. Right before he was clapped on the back rather hard by Draco. "Now remember, Harry," Draco said with a grin, "no magic. I'm sure you'll obey that one."

Turning to give the blond a purely innocent look, he raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I not?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Draco winked at him, before turning to haul down his and Ginny's bags.

Harry chuckled, and began to follow Hermione and Ron off of the train. They waited for Draco and Ginny down on the platform, trying to remain out of the way of the crowd of other students and waiting parents.

"So you're sure about this?" Ron asked of Harry after a minute or so.

Harry smiled over at him, and nodded firmly. "I am. Don't worry, even if anything does go wrong, I know where to show up."

Hermione smirked, and mumbled under her breath, "at Professor Snape's, right before Snape goes Death Eater on Dudley."

Harry turned to Hermione with a frown, he could have sworn she'd said something. But the noise around them had made it difficult to hear. "Did you say something?"

Hermione shook her head with a smile. "No, nothing."

Ron stuck his hands in his pockets, scowling at the train. "They sure are taking a while. Maybe I should go dump water over them?"

"Now Ron," Hermione admonished, "would _you_ like it if the brother of the girl you were snogging suddenly showed up and dumped water on you?"

Ron considered, and shook his head. "Not really, no."

Harry chuckled to himself, and checked the clock on the far brick wall. He knew Dudley might run late, but even so, it was force of habit to check the godlike things that were clocks. Looking away he turned back to his friends- Draco and Ginny had joined them in his brief few second lapse of attention.

"Shall we then?" Hermione proposed, and the group began to walk away from the platform, where soon they encountered Mister Weasley.

"All ready to go?" He asked as they approached, and he smiled at Draco, extending a hand which the teen shook. "Mister Malfoy, I'm very happy that you've decided to come over this Christmas."

Draco smiled back. "Certainly sir, I had nowhere else I'd rather be. It would have been rather lonely by myself."

Arthur's eyes glanced over to Hermione and then in surprise to Harry. "Are you going to Hermione's house for the holiday then?"

Harry shook his head, "no. I'm spending it with my cousin."

Surprise clearly evident in his eyes, Arthur merely pursed his lips together in indecision before smiling uncertainly. "I did hear you spent a lot of your summer with him. Things are going well?"

"Yes." Harry answered simply.

"Well then, that's all that matters." Arthur declared as he clasped his hands together. "Now the rest of us better get a move on, else lunch will be cold."

Hermione and Harry hugged and waved their goodbye's as the group moved off ahead of them, and then Hermione turned to her friend. "If you want me to wait with you before I go catch my cab I can. My parent's will understand."

Harry smiled at her, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I am." She grinned and linked their arms to lead them towards the barrier. They passed through together seamlessly into the rest of the crowded station, and began to walk arm-in-arm towards the exit.

"Are you going anywhere special again this year?" Harry asked as they walked.

Hermione shook her head. "We're staying at home mostly. Some of my relatives are coming over, we haven't had a large family get-together in a long time. And really, after the war, I'll be glad to see everyone again."

"I'll make sure Hedwig knows to deliver your gift at night then." Harry promised.

"Where is Hedwig anyway?" Hermione asked him with a frown.

"Probably still flying her way to Dudley's place." Harry theorized. "I told her that's where I'd be going, and she always shows up somehow wherever I end up. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she had a tracking spell on me."

She chuckled at the thought, "she might not, but are you sure Professor Dumbledore doesn't?"

"Reasonably sure." Harry smirked.

"What about your aunt and uncle, is Dudley going to go see them at all?" Hermione questioned as they made it to the station exit and began to wait out of the way near the benches already crowded with people and bags.

Harry shrugged, "not sure if he plans to or not. I mean, I can't blame him if he does. They are his parents after all. But I probably won't go. I have nothing I feel I need to say to either of them. And Dudley will understand that."

The two of them talked longer on Hermione's own plans, and guessed as to whether or not Draco would come back alive from his vacation. Something Harry dearly hoped for, as he was looking forward to accepting Draco's invitation to visit over the summer.

"What about after summer? Have you decided yet?" Hermione asked him with a bit of a frown. She knew her friend had in past years been concerned with what to do with the rest of his life. Especially once he got past the point in time when he thought he wouldn't be surviving past the time he and Voldemort had it out.

Harry shrugged. "I have several options. I've not decided yet. Once we get back from holiday, ask me then. I'll most likely know. I have a lot to think about this holiday."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione tilted her head with quite calm curiosity, as if almost afraid if she showed anything near to emotion it would close Harry off.

Harry nodded faintly, and glanced away to watch a porter overexerting himself with a muggle suitcase of size that would rival one from Hogwarts. "Yes, him as well."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him gently, knowing that Harry had been keeping to himself about a lot of things. A lot of important things that he had only given himself a few weeks to decide. And while this _was_ Harry, who kept a lot to himself, she still worried for her friend.

Harry shrugged, and he looked back at her. "I just have a lot on my mind. In some ways, the things I have to figure out are a lot more important than killing Voldemort ever was. And I know that I only see it that way now because he's dead, and my priorities have changed, but even so. It's the rest of my life, now that I have one. I no longer have to worry about saving everyone else's life, and saving my own life for later. It's a brand new experience for me."

"Well," Hermione smiled at him bracingly, "if the last seven years of our lives together are anything to judge by, you're going to be just fine."

A smile slowly formed, and Harry nodded at her gratefully. "That's right, if I were a cat I still have a few lives left."

"And I'm sure they're always the best." She reassured him with a pat to his shoulder.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself, and then began to look around with interest. "He's here."

Hermione looked around as well. "Where?" She knew better than to second guess Harry on something like this. He'd become quite in tune with locating people he knew just by seeming to sense them. She didn't know what he used to do this, as Dudley was quite magic-less and so didn't have a magical aura to speak of to hone in on. She could ask, yes, but she had a feeling it was something that Professors Dumbledore or Snape had the better vocabulary to explain it properly to her.

His brow furrowed in concentration for a moment before he nodded towards the left. "Over there. You want to meet him properly or no? I know you have to catch a cab." He said as he turned to her.

Hermione grinned, and seized his arm. "Of course I want you to introduce us properly. My parents will understand I had to see a friend off, don't worry."

Harry smiled and led the way through the throng of milling people, toward where he could sense his cousin. And it didn't take him long at all before he managed to spot Dudley, and stuck his hand up in a wave. "Oh Duddykins!" He called out in a falsetto sing-song voice.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Dudley, who had been making his way through the crowd, beelined for them in between rolling his eyes at Harry's greeting. "You're lucky I don't want to swear in front of the lady." Dudley informed Harry- who laughed- before he turned to Hermione. "You must be Hermione?" He asked with a smile.

"I am." She smiled back, and released her hold on Harry to shake his hand. "Nice to finally really meet you."

Dudley grimaced. "I assure you the rumors are not true."

"I assure you that they are." Harry retorted good-naturedly, and looked his cousin over. "Lost more weight?"

Dudley, who was now a proud novice sumo wrestler size, nodded. "Got accepted into the collegiate boxing program at university." He revealed proudly.

"Oh?" Hermione looked interested. "Professional boxing dreams?"

"Hitting people is what I'm good at." Dudley admitted willingly, and shot a smirk at Harry who snorted. "Right, cousin?"

"Yeah, you had to get it in while you were still brave enough to tangle with me." Harry laughed.

Hermione grinned, "well, sounds like you'll be having a fun break Harry." And she kissed his cheek quickly. "Now I'm off to catch my cab. Have fun boys!"

"Bye 'Mione!" Harry waved as she ran off.

Dudley looked after her, before looking back at Harry questioningly. "How good a friend is she?"

Harry gasped and whacked Dudley on the shoulder. "I can't believe you said that. I'm into guys more than girls." He rolled his eyes as Dudley faked being in pain from the whack. "Think of her like the sister I never had. Now where are you parked?"

"I was thinking for me." Dudley protested with a chuckle and turned to begin walking. "Dare I ask where your bags are?"

"She's not for you. And no you don't, I'm trying to keep you from sneaking your gift away when I'm not looking and it's working marvelous so far." Harry informed him and fell in step with his cousin. "I'm a bit sad you weren't able to meet Ron as well."

"As long as I get to meet him when I drop you back off." Dudley grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Harry eyed the gesture with mild amusement. "Try not to scar him for life."

"I'm not going to promise anything." Dudley disclaimed.

The next half an hour was the rush of fighting the muggle way through traffic congestion before Dudley was out on mostly open roads to head out of the city and towards the suburbs where he had a duplex, and lived across from what he had described as an eccentric cat lady. Harry had never seen this new neighbor, as she'd apparently moved into the vacant side after Harry had left over the summer. And according to Dudley, he didn't see her much as it was.

"Are you going over to your parent's at all for Christmas?" Harry asked as they unloaded out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Dudley shrugged, pulling out his keys and shoving one into the lock and opening the door. "If they decide that disowning me was a mistake."

Harry's eyes widened as he followed his cousin inside. "They disowned you?"

"Apparently, my deciding that you're not such a bad guy and that they were mistaken for treating you poorly and in the process letting me grow up thinking it was okay, did not sit well with them." And he set his keys on a kitchen counter as he flicked on the lights. "But I knew it might come to that."

Harry frowned in worry as he followed Dudley through the kitchen and into the living room. "I'm sorry."

Dudley looked back at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's not your fault, any of it. Don't be such a martyr, Harry, and come fill me in on what I've missed while you were off at school."

Harry smiled faintly, but took a seat on one of the armchairs. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his feet up to rest on the edge of the chair. "Just studies really. I'm retired from vanquishing evil."

"You're not even twenty and already you're retiring." Dudley rolled his eyes, and vanished momentarily into the kitchen to grab a beer for himself. "You want milk?" He called out to Harry with a laugh.

Harry scowled, "I do not take my milk without chocolate, or heated up. Just bring me out some water, I'll change it to what I want."

And Dudley did so.

Harry pulled out his wand and charmed the water into butterbeer as Dudley took a seat down onto the couch. Putting his wand away he smiled at the amber liquid in the glass. "Much better."

"Not going to get in trouble?"

Harry shook his head, "I got a bit tired of being restricted like that when my life was in danger constantly. So Professor Snape went all cunning bad guy on the Ministry sensor that detects it and disabled it for my case." And Harry smiled faintly at the memory of it. Severus had done a lot for him over the years, a lot of it without being asked.

Dudley nodded, "so what is it now?"

"Butterbeer." Harry shrugged, "too early for firewhiskey."

"Sounds ominous."

"Oh believe me, it is."

"That Professor Snape," Dudley began, "isn't he the scary one who showed up middle of last summer?"

Harry nodded, grinning at the memory of Dudley trying not to mind Severus's glares which could render a person paralyzed and babbling in fear. "That's the one."

"I'm surprised he left us both alive when he left." Dudley recalled with a shudder.

"I don't think he's killed a soul since the war we fought in together." Harry smiled, and looked towards the muted television thoughtfully. "And he won't kill you as long as you don't try and harm me."

Dudley cocked an eyebrow. "Bodyguard?"

"Something like that." Harry looked back at Dudley, and got up with a breath of a sigh. "I'll be back, bathroom."

He left for the room that was unofficially his when he was here, and closed the door behind him. Leaning back up against it he let his head fall back as his eyes shut. A tired sounding breath shook out of him as he tried to get a hold of himself. This was where he needed to be right now, and no good would come out of second guessing his choice to come here and think about it. He just needed to not think about it unless he was alone. He didn't want Dudley to worry about what was monopolizing his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, he moved away from the door and pulled his shrunk items out of his pockets, enlarged them, and then put his wand away as he opened the bedroom door and walked back out to rejoin Dudley.


	18. Chapter 18

Just want to say... phew, I'm glad Dudley came out okay. I want him to be more mature, he has it in him. And I'm glad so many people thought it was funny he was interested in Hermione. All I can say to Hermione is, your parents would have a cow if you brought home a boxer. They're dentists after all.

And in case anyone's curious. Campaign Paintball does exist in Surrey, but personally I've never been myself.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen 

"So, first things first, we're going out." Dudley said after they'd finished their drinks and chatted about how Harry's train ride had gone.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his cousin. "Out? Out where?"

"Just out." Dudley waved a hand dramatically. "You know… what is it you magic-people call us?"

"Muggles." Harry supplied.

"Yes, well, we're going to re-mugglefy you." Dudley declared and grabbed his empty beer bottle to make a beeline for his kitchen. "You've missed a lot while you're away. So let's go start having some fun!"

"I don't think that "re-mugglefy" is even a word, Dudders." Harry chuckled, but stood up as well to follow his cousin into the kitchen and dispose of his empty butterbeer bottle.

"You think on that, in the meantime, let's go do something." Dudley grinned at him and grabbed his car keys from the counter.

Harry shook his head in mild amusement. "And what did you have in mind, oh knowledgeable muggle?"

Dudley grinned at him, "new version of Harry Hunting. Now come on."

Harry followed Dudley out the door, and got back into the car before he made a reply. "I hope you know I brought my wand." He teased, he knew that Dudley didn't mean him any harm.

"I am the farthest thing from a dark wizard you're ever going to meet, so point that stick somewhere else." Dudley bantered back unalarmed.

The entire drive, which lasted almost an hour due to heavy traffic on the London streets, Harry was subjected to the endless stream of Christmas songs on the local radio station Dudley preferred. But instead of wanting to strangle his cousin, he was torn between blushing spectacularly and laughing his head off as Dudley changed the innocent lyrics into lyrics that were nothing short of bawdy. He was quite sure, as Dudley made a right turn into their destination, that his cousin's rendition of "Holy Night" was just pure blasphemy.

"If we get struck by lightning, I'm cursing your voice away." Harry informed him rather sternly.

Dudley merely laughed, and began to pull the car into an empty space in the car park. "If you survive it."

"I seem to have ineffable luck with avoiding death." Harry reminded him, and got out of the car to look at the place Dudley had driven them to. "A forest?" He deadpanned, and shot his cousin a withering look.

Said cousin merely smirked, and pointed behind Harry. "Over there."

Harry turned, and his eyes widened marginally before he started laughing. "Okay then, let's see you succeed in Harry Hunting. Winner buys dinner out?"

"Dinner and the movie." Dudley argued as he came around the car to stand by the other boy.

"You're on." Harry grinned, and waited until what little traffic there was had cleared before he walked across the street with Dudley towards Campaign Paintball.

As he stood in line with Dudley to pay for their game and get their rental equipment, he looked around with interest. He'd never been paintballing before, and honestly he was looking forward to it a great deal.

Dudley glanced over at him. "I hate to sound like I'm using you-"

"But you are." Harry grinned, sensing a question on the horizon.

"Is it possible for you to do some sort of Jedi mind trick on them so we don't have to join any other groups?" Dudley asked with a bit of a frown.

Harry gave him a blank stare. "Jedi mind trick?"

"Yeah, you know, Star Wars?" Dudley finally rolled his eyes. "Your education is lacking. We're having a Star Wars marathon tomorrow. But is it possible?"

"To make them do as I want? Yes. But I won't." Harry told him. "It's illegal. But I have another way of getting us alone as a group."

Dudley appeared interested. "I can't wait to see this."

Harry smirked at him. "Just stay close once we're inside."

They paid for their entry, and when they went to collect their gear, under the watchful gazes of the employee that would apparently find them a group to join, Harry kept just as watchful an eye on him. He finished pulling on his protective gear, and grabbed a Dye DM9 already equipped and turned to Dudley who had grabbed similar.

"Well?" Dudley raised an eyebrow.

Harry smirked, and turned so that it appeared he was talking to Dudley. Which in fact, he was, at the same time he used Dudley to block the sight of him drawing his wand. "This is going to feel weird."

"Good thing those people can't realize when you do magic, wouldn't you get into even more trouble for using it on me?"

"Most certainly." Harry agreed. "So be glad Professor Snape decided to hijack the system. Otherwise we'd be getting stuck with Auntie Myrtle over there and the snotty grandkids. Because I doubt you have any training in stealth. Now stay still."

Dudley did, and Harry quickly cast a concealing charm over them. One that would hide them from sight, but not from each other's sight. Stowing his wand away he dragged his cousin away and unseen past everyone.

"We'll stay like this until we leave. That way we don't have to deal with questions. And luckily, no one will see anything wrong with paintballs flying around." Harry grinned.

Dudley clearly decided that Harry had done something to camouflage them. "Wicked." And he grabbed his cousin's arm to drag him to his favorite place in the entire paintball park, 'Jungle'.

As soon as Harry entered the thick area of trees, rhododendron's, and thickets, he felt oddly at home. Smiling, he looked at his cousin appraisingly. "You do realize you haven't got a chance." He had trained in places like this before. And Dudley was no Severus Snape.

"I'll take my chances." Dudley smirked back at him. "One minute, and then Harry Hunting begins."

"So does this mean I'm on a Dudley Destroying mission?" Harry asked with a cheeky smile before he winked at his cousin, took a few steps, and vanished into the trees seamlessly.

Dudley frowned, and then growled out a hissing, "no magic!" right before he too began to take out and seek cover.

From the trees, Harry merely smirked. "I don't need magic to win at this." And he checked to be sure his paintball gun was ready to be fired, before he slipped off into the denser trees and let himself melt into the shadows.

Dudley meanwhile was trying to seek out some cover in the dense foliage to wait for his prey.

Harry tried not to laugh at how unfair this was for Dudley. His poor cousin had absolutely no idea what he was up against if Harry wanted to win a game like this. And this was a very simple game to him. Just an easy return down memory lane to his training. Ducking underneath a low hanging branch Harry went down onto his elbows and stomach and began to crawl his way along a hidden ditch underneath one of the thickets.

Dudley crept at a half-squat along the forest floor, bypassing other groups and their paintballs without being seen. And he was sorely tempted to shoot several of them in the butt… so he did. Right before he fled before they fired on the invisible target. And he resumed Harry Hunting. He had done this so long, he could practically smell his prey.

Harry crept out of the thicket, somersaulted to back up against a tree and slowly raise himself up while trying to peer around it. Dudley was close by. He knew it was probably unfair to be using his senses to locate his cousin, but it wasn't as if they could be turned off. His magic was not so easily banked.

Dudley took cover by a log, peering up over it. Yes, Harry was close. He may not be able to hear his cousin, but years of hunting the boy even before he'd discovered his true identity hadn't been easy. Sometimes Harry had been rather good at sneaking around unheard, most likely unconsciously done magic. But he'd managed to find Harry even still. "You may be a killer of dark wizards, but I am a good muggle. You shall not vanquish me." He muttered and took aim at the tree he was sure Harry was near.

Harry ducked down just in time to miss a chip of wood being blown into his face by the paintball that exploded against the bark. Orange paint flecked his goggles, and he smirked. "Well done, Duddykins. But not good enough." Dashing from behind his cover and towards another thick, high rising bush that would give him cover again, he fired with a theatrical mad cackle towards where his cousin was seeking cover.

Dudley ducked down lower and fired back, trying not to chuckle at Harry's theatrics. But when Harry vanished again, so did he. Ducking onto a mostly concealed path, he began to run down it. If he recalled correctly, he would end up near to where Harry must be. "You may be good, but I know this field far too well." He muttered as he ran.

"AHA-HA!" Harry crowed as he sprung from the high bushes that were concealing Dudley's form but not his footsteps. And he was firing gleefully and with his mad cackle as he leapt out at his cousin.

Dudley screamed, at a girlish high pitch, and ducked Harry's paintballs and leap towards him. He landed half in a bush as he fired back boldly.

Harry bolted into the trees again as he was splattered with orange paint.

Dudley scowled at the purple paint smattering him, and rolled his eyes.

Harry, having backed up against one of the trees, was trying not to double over in laughter. "Nice scream you've got there, Dudders!" He called out.

"Oh, shut up!" Dudley blushed and pursued Harry, keeping close to some protection at all times.

"Sure you're not on the women's wresting team?!" Harry laughed, and ducked down behind a log to wait for Dudley to appear.

"As sure as I am that you're buying dinner and the movie tonight!" Dudley called back. And then waited for an answer as he crept along suspiciously. "Oh Ha-arry." He sing-songed.

Harry bit down a laugh as his cousin wandered unwittingly into view. "Gotcha." He whispered, took aim, and rained purple paintball hell upon his cousin who dove for the ground. Leaping up he ran forward bouncily in joy as he bathed his cousin in purple paint. And when Dudley was clearly in the loss, he shouldered his paintball gun smugly. "I win."

Dudley groaned, and accepted the hand offered down to help him up. "Best two out of three?"

Harry smirked. "You're on."

Which was how they ended up at 'The Ridge', with Dudley in a bunker facing the bridge that Harry was currently creeping over at a slow jog that almost gave him the appearance of skipping along. Dudley had a hard time not laughing as he took aim.

There was no way he was letting Harry get to the enemy flag before him.

And he fired.

Harry promptly dove for it, crashing and burning against the bridge complete with full-body bouncing as he skidded to a stop on his side while firing back at his cousin. Through the colorful rain of paint, it was difficult to do anything else but fire, not wanting to give any ground.

And then Harry's hopper jammed. "Shit!"

Dudley, sensing an opportunity, quickly ducked out of the bunker and began running towards the bridge to get a better view to finish off his cousin.

Looking up, Harry saw Dudley homing in, and groaned. Yet the temporary reprieve of enemy fire gave him the chance he needed to get up and dash for the end of the bridge. And then he was running for the trenches. Diving into one, quite literally, he slapped his hopper a few times to get it unjammed, and sat up to take aim and fire upon his cousin.

Dudley spun in a nearly perfect pirouette, had it not been a moving one, and ended up behind a pile of sandbags to be his cover.

Harry huffed at his loss, and began to crawl along the trench to try and get a clear shot again. "And to think, Ron thought I should go to the Burrow to watch Draco and Gin drool over each other. For the love of hippogriffs."

Dudley crept around the far end of the sand bags, and began to inch along the chain link fence that was covered in ivy. All the while keeping an eye on where Harry should be, or should be going if he was on the move. He knew Harry was still in the trench, which made it all too easy.

And he finally spotted the tip of Harry's paintball gun moving east along the trench, and with a smirk, he crept over.

Harry realized too late that he was actually trapped, and couldn't do anything but yelp and duck for it as Dudley leapt over the trench like a gazelle, surprisingly for his girth, and was doused in orange paint. And then Dudley was gone.

Groaning, Harry picked his paintball battered body out of the trench and the bath of orange paint, to see Dudley running for the enemy flag that he could now see just beyond the tip of a dugout. "Oh no you don't!" He said, and took aim.

Dudley yelped, one hand clutching a buttock as it was fired upon. Yet he kept running, this time in a bit of a weave to try and fend off Harry.

Harry was running after Dudley, firing as he went.

Dudley decided to run backwards to fire back at Harry, looking back to check his path every few seconds.

Both decided on their own versions of war cries as they ran towards the same target.

And both were becoming completely covered in the opposite's color of paint.

When Dudley realized he was losing ground by running backwards, he turned around and ran for it even as he was pelted by paint.

Only yards away, Harry lunged for Dudley, and tackled his cousin down in a spray of dirt and pebbles. Both of them left orange and purple skid marks on the ground as they slid, both their hands outstretched towards their goal.

"YES!"

"NO!"

Dudley got up dancing gleefully and pointing down at Harry as he did so, waving the flag in one hand. "You lose!"

"It was best two out of three!" Harry protested as he got up, and decided halfway through it was pointless to try and brush himself off.

"Yeah, and you're going to lose the next one too." Dudley smirked, and clapped his cousin on the back.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "That's what you think."

"Come on, rookie." Dudley grinned, and suddenly his eyes widened, the flag fluttering from his grasp. "Run!" He squeaked.

"What?" Harry asked, and then turned to look at what Dudley was gawking at. He registered an entire platoon of other players who were heading towards what had been a flag moving about on its own, yelling something about ghosts of the deceased, and taking aim. "Run!" He agreed, and he and Dudley slipped and skidded their way the hell out of range of where the other players were firing.

They ended up in 'Zulu' and fortunately in one piece after nearly being mauled by that platoon of other players. The fact that most had looked to be grade school children hadn't mattered to them. They considered themselves lucky, screw the technicalities.

"Last game. First person to get a heart shot wins?" Dudley grinned at him.

"You're on." Harry smirked, and instantly made for the shadows of an outhouse.

Dudley never failed to shiver a bit as his cousin seemed to vanish into thin air. He had surmised from what Harry had told him, that he had some sort of special training, like a ninja. But it was still a bit unsettling to watch Harry be there one minute, and the next Harry was as good as gone. He moved towards an upturned cart and then the barricades.

Harry crept through the thin trees, all the while homing in on his cousin when he at last could sense Dudley moving about. Edging along the back of a replica building, and leaving an orange smear of paint along it as he did so, he continued to sneak after Dudley. Operation Dudley Destroying must be completed.

Dudley was edging along a reed fence as he crept towards his prey. He tiptoed as quietly as he could along the dirt and the smattering of dried leaves. They crunched threateningly at the best of times, but he was glad that the area hadn't yet gotten any snowfall. He would have been screwed then.

Harry quickly moved past a few straggler players who couldn't see him, and backed up against another building as he pressed on after Dudley.

Dudley had nearly reached the end of the fence line, and his free hand rubbed at his rear. "I can't believe Harry shot me in the ass." He muttered. "I take him paintballing out of the goodness of my heart, and he shoots me in my ass."

Suddenly Harry knew exactly where Dudley was, and what direction he was moving in. And he could barely contain his glee as he bade his time. His sights were set on the reed fence from which Dudley would soon appear from behind, and the well that was in his way.

And then he dashed forward.

Running up to the well he leapt on top of the solid base, ducked under the roof, and launched himself through the air just as Dudley rounded the corner. "GRAAAA!" He bellowed as he fired shot after shot.

"YAAAA!" Dudley screamed in surprise as he ducked back, but too late.

Harry landed and continued to fire upon his cousin, striking him several times in the heart region. "I win!" He declared at last and ceased fire.

"Damn." Dudley groaned as he lowered his paintball gun. "Beginner's luck."

"Right." Harry grinned at him. "And the fact that I've actually fought in a war and won it has nothing to do with it?"

"Absolutely not." Dudley rolled his eyes. "That was one of your kind's wars."

"Well if it's any consolation, you'd have made a brilliant pawn in that chess game of a war."

Dudley whacked Harry upside the head. "Thanks for that."

Harry rubbed his head. "Now you owe me dinner and a movie!"

Dudley groaned, Harry laughed, and the two headed out of the park.

They dropped off their borrowed gear and went back to the car park before Harry made sure no one else was around and removed the spell that had kept them camouflaged. And then to take pity on Dudley's car, he banished what paint was on them away.

"Now come on!" Harry declared eagerly as he got into the car. "Dinner time, I'm starving!"

Dudley couldn't help but agree as he got into the car and was able to check the time. It was nearly four in the afternoon, but they'd worked up an appetite. And with traffic lately, and it being near rush hour, Dudley knew that by the time they were able to get dinner, it'd be an appropriate hour.

Harry's enthusiasm began to wane however as he groaned when he realized that Dudley intended to resume the Christmas Carol remixing. And he ignored Dudley's smirking laugh, settling for reminding his cousin who had won.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The next two days and their accompanying evenings passed in a whirl of going out to dinner, sleeping in in the mornings, butterbeer and coffee, toast, and the Star Wars marathon that Harry was forced to sit through. Only to be subjected to endless hours of questions and explaining that, no, he did not use "The Force" to move things. And Dudley was positively scandalized that the majority of the powers the Jedi were displaying were nothing more than first year magic where wizardry was concerned.

Harry was intrigued by the use of "powers" that reminded him much of the Unforgivables, and had to wonder if this George Lucas fellow wasn't entirely unaware of some aspects of the magical world that lived in duality to the muggle one.

He would do his best to remember to ask Hermione about this, as she would surely know if anyone did.

It had been not entirely unpleasant an experience for Harry. He found the material a bit too… easy to relate to, which had made the entertainment factor lose some power over him. However, he was not about to deny that he had enjoyed watching the films. He could now count the number he'd seen on both hands.

"That was… an experience." Harry admitted through an almost uncertain grin.

Dudley pressed the 'off' button on the remote, tossing his cousin a withering look. "Hey, at least they don't use polished sticks."

Harry sniggered appreciatively at the quite valid point. "I know, for as creative as we are with spells, the magical world is rather uncreative and set in the Stone Age when it comes to how we most commonly use our magic. You'd think after a few centuries they'd at least have made the wands less prone to breakage, but no, you're right, we're still waving sticks around and praying it doesn't get snapped when we tumble to the ground in the middle of a duel. Anyone who can't use wandless magic, which is a good ninety-eight percent of the population, would be completely screwed."

"Screwed." Dudley echoed in wry agreement. "If I remember correctly, you're part of that small, fortunate percentage of the backwards population?"

"Yes, but be nice, Dudders," Harry admonished in a teasing tone, "we can't all use our fists to fight it out like men. Some of us are just more comfortable using a stick."

Dudley laughed openly, getting up from where he'd been sprawled on the sofa. "I don't blame them, I rather like using my stick myself."

"Dudley! Gawd." Harry clamped his hands over his ears.

"You share a dorm with four other men." Dudley pointed out, swatting one of Harry's hands away as he walked past the teen. "You can't trick me into thinking that you've seen, heard, and done no evil."

"I haven't!" Harry grinned after him, "to all of the above."

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Right. And I'm Merlin reincarnate."

"I knew it!"

Harry listened with a grin as Dudley vanished into the kitchen with a laugh. Getting up, he grabbed the empty popcorn bag, the unpopped kernels rattling in the bottom, and followed after his cousin. "So, Merlin," he asked, pelting Dudley on the ear with one such kernel, "what's up next on this vacation plan of yours to "re-mugglefy" me?"

Dudley shot a glower at him, and ducked another kernel. "Thought I'd take you golfing where I could accidentally clobber you over the head with the driver. Sound like fun?"

"I'd prefer the putter, thank you." Harry scoffed with faked arrogance and disdain.

"Well let's just say that if I were you, I'd get changed into some more water appropriate clothes." Dudley informed him with a smirk.

Harry snapped his fingers.

Rolling his eyes, Dudley made a quick about-face to head to his bedroom to change the normal way, leaving Harry standing there in the kitchen laughing in his swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt with black and white checkered flip-flops.

For Harry's part, he was having fun. There really was no one else but his cousin that he could mess around with by doing "magic tricks", as Dudley called them. No one else would have the proper reaction he sought. Which was Dudley becoming progressively, good naturedly, annoyed with him. Any other wizard or witch wouldn't have cared that much, and any other muggle would have stayed fascinated. He liked the difference he found with his cousin.

Soon Dudley reappeared, dressed similarly to his cousin, and grabbed the car keys from the counter. "Let's go, Houdini."

"A'ight, Merlin." Harry agreed cheekily. "Can I drive?"

"No." Dudley gave him a thoroughly aghast look as they walked out the front door.

"Why not?" He adopted a fake whine, trotting after Dudley with a wicked grin.

Dudley glanced back at him over his shoulder, "because the way you drive scares the shit out of me. That's why." And he walked over to a storage closet affixed to the side of his half of the duplex. There was a jingling of keys as he found the right one and inserted it into the padlock.

Harry was still grinning, "I was using magic, it was completely safe. Honestly. If you ever were to have the opportunity to compare the Knight Bus's driver to me, you'd think I was the safest driver to ever exist."

"I'm glad I'll never have that opportunity." Dudley informed him, and hoisted the blue and white cooler into his arms.

"Why do we need that?" Harry asked, right before he wrapped his arms around it with an 'oof' as Dudley thrust it at him.

Dudley reached in to grab something else, and waggled the two fishing poles into view. "Relaxing pastime for us muggles." And he grabbed the tackle box in his other hand before kicking the storage door shut and setting the tackle box on top of the cooler so he could relock the padlock.

"I've never been fishing." Harry realized. "I didn't even think _you_ fished."

Dudley took the tackle box off of Harry's load, and began to walk towards the car. "Dad never wanted to, even when I asked him as a kid. He said it was the activity of someone lesser than me, and that if we wanted fish, we could buy it at the store. I'm rebelling a bit late in life, but it's been worth it so far."

"You do realize that it'll be cold out on the water?" Harry reminded him. "I mean, it's not snowing right now and all…"

And it was true, the fresh dusting of powder from the night before had abated for several hours now. Sure, it was chilly out, but neither Harry nor Dudley noticed right now. They were used to the cold living where they did, and right now it was hardly anything to be bothered about. But out on the water?

Dudley nodded. "It's why the boat has blankets in one of the compartments."

"Boat?" Harry blinked, he didn't know his cousin had a boat. "And what of the fish?"

"Oh, there'll be fish. Not as many of course, and they'll be slow. But it's not always the catching that you're going for. If you wanted guarantees you'd go to a stocked pond." Dudley pointed out. "Nope, you're about to experience something other than catching fish."

Intrigued, Harry followed after his cousin, helped load up the car, and then asked again if Dudley was absolutely _sure_ he didn't want Harry to drive.

It was Dudley who pulled the car up to the marina nearly an hour later. They'd caught every red light that was around, and even the round-a-bout's had either had debris or some other situation going on that was obstructing the flow of traffic. He knew better than to think it mere coincidence when Harry was sitting there in the passenger seat looking all too pleased with himself.

Finally there, they unloaded their gear, garnering confused looks from the few others around. And they knew it was because of how they were dressed. But truly, they weren't cold.

Not yet.

Harry was glad there'd be blankets, even if he could put a warming charm around them. He just wasn't that desperate yet. And he followed Dudley down one dock towards a small motor boat. And they loaded in their few carry-on's before Dudley went to get the motor started, leaving Harry to cast them off and then jump in.

As soon as Dudley gave him the signal, he unfastened the salt soaked mooring line from around the bollard, coiled it up, and tossed it up onto the bow before giving the boat a helpful shove and jumping in easily himself.

"So when did you get a boat?" Harry asked, walking over to take the seat opposite Dudley-who he noted was _again_ in charge of the steering wheel.

Dudley finished easing the boat out from along the lines of other moored vessels, and began to ease it around to the left so they could head out to open water. "Back in September." He said, after thinking about it for a moment.

"Do your parents know?" Harry asked as he leaned back against the cream color leather seat, his head angled towards his cousin still.

"No." Dudley laughed, and shrugged. "You know what they'd say. Dad would say something about how only a yacht was befitting of his son. And mom would have quoted every boating horror story to me and mourned over her "Diddykins" as if I were already dead."

"Good point." Harry snorted, "sounds just like them."

Dudley laughed, and nodded wryly in agreement. "Okay, we're nearly past the buoys," he said as he glanced to either side, "so we're about to make waves. Hold on."

"Hold on?" Harry managed to echo, before he was flung back into his seat with a yelp as Dudley gunned the engine.

The boat lurched forward and up, water sprayed, and the engine roared to life before it was suddenly skipping across the rough water further out towards open water.

Harry clung to the bottom of his seat for dear life as Dudley laughed and kept going, making several wide turns in which Harry thought he was going to be flipped from his seat. But somehow he managed to stay on until Dudley eased the boat to a slower speed before stalling the engine. His knuckles were white when he managed to pry them from the seat.

"Did you have fun?" Dudley taunted him with a grin.

Harry glared at him. "And you think I'm the crazy driver?"

Dudley snickered as he got up from his seat and made his way to the back of the boat so he could start messing with the fishing poles. "Hurl over the side, not in the boat."

"I do not _hurl_ over something like that. I'm used to flying upside down and making hairpin turns at double the speed you were going." Harry grumbled, and nearly fell down as he tried to stand up. His legs were a bit wobbly.

Finally he made it over to Dudley who was still snickering to himself. At least the tinge of green had faded from his face, and he sat down next to his cousin to take the already baited fishing pole handed to him.

"Okay," Dudley said, stifling his laughter in order to make a successful demonstration. "Watch what I do, and then you just copy me."

Harry did, and needed to be shown several more times before he actually managed to cast off the line. And he was exceptionally pleased with himself when he managed. Smiling he settled in to wait for the tug that would supposedly come if he got a bite. He was apparently also supposed to watch the orange and white bobber.

Dudley cast his off as well, and had Harry hold his pole so that he could go get blankets to toss over their legs. They'd both been sprayed with water on the trip from the dock. Once he had, he took his pole back and also settled in to wait. "Are there any other nice girls like that Hermione at that school of yours?" He asked randomly after a few minutes had ticked by.

"Plenty." Harry shrugged, "I've met very few that aren't capable of being nice if you treat them with respect."

Dudley seemed to think it over, and then gave the most intelligent answer he'd ever given. "Ah."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at him, "are you wanting me to try and pimp my own cousin out?"

"Well I wouldn't complain if you did." Dudley smirked, "I don't like any of the girls at school. They just hang around me because I'm good at the boxing."

"I see." Well, Harry could sympathize with that. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"What about you?" Dudley questioned.

"What about me what?" Harry asked, his eyes watching the orange and white bobber out drifting on the somewhat choppy water.

"Last summer you were going back and forth on your preferences, ironed it out yet?"

Harry slowly nodded. Now that he knew he actually had a life to live after the war ended, and could afford to think about love, he'd spent most of his summer trying to figure out in only a few months what other teenagers normally spent their entire teen years figuring out. What they liked, who they liked… His teenage years had been more a fight to save his life, as well as theirs. And really, until he'd been approached by Sorai, he'd still been a bit on the fence… which wasn't a bad thing. But for once in his life he would have liked some form of closure.

"So?" Dudley prodded, as Harry seemed to have gotten lost in thought.

Shaking himself out of it, Harry managed a small smile. "There's this guy… but it's complicated." He finally said, and looked over at his cousin almost melancholically. "My life's always been complicated though."

With a slow nod of his head, Dudley choked in his line a bit more to keep the bait moving. Only then did he look back at Harry who had again turned back to watching the bobber. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know…" Harry admitted, slowly sighing through his nose. "I told him I needed the break to think it all over away from him. Where hormones won't get in the way of my own common sense. Neither of us are the type to be satisfied with something temporary, and while there are no guarantees, I'm not going to rush into something if I don't think there's a chance it may work out."

"And have you been thinking about it?" Dudley pressured gently, sensing that there was probably a chance Harry did want to talk about it. And really, Dudley was a good, neutral and impartial option. Yes, he was Harry's cousin and wanted him to be happy, but he wasn't going to let that affect his decision one way or the other.

Harry shifted one hand in a vague 'a little bit' motion. "I've been taking my time. It's very important to me… and _he's_ very important to me. We've been through a lot together."

"Enough that you're thinking about it, and worried about making the wrong choice?"

"Yes."

Dudley smiled at him gently, "it sounds like you care about him a lot already."

"I do, that's the point." Harry grumbled, "I can be myself around him. He loves me for me, not what sometimes even my friends see me to be. I can't help but be careful with something like this."

"Well," Dudley began with hesitation as he was being careful with his words, "I can only say that you take the break, get away from it all, and if your impulse says you want to be with him, grab him up."

"Impulse? What about thinking it over a bit?"

"Harry, you rarely think things over I get the feeling." Dudley smiled at him. "You'll know what to do. One day you just will. And when that happens, don't second guess yourself. Instinct and your first guess is more often than not the correct way to go. Don't get me wrong, it's good you're putting thought into it and showing you are so conscious of trying to do this correctly, it's actually in a very odd way, mature of you. But that Hermione girl looks like the thinker between the two of you."

"This love business is complicated." Harry decided with a huff.

"It's not supposed to be simple." Dudley gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, war was simple compared to this." And he couldn't help but mentally go over the reasons why. Whoever said that love was a battlefield clearly had never been on one before. Love made war seem cut and dry, black and white.

Dudley chuckled at that, "you may have a point there. Even if I've never experienced such a thing."

"Love?"

"War! You prat."

Harry laughed at his cousin's offended look. "Oh come on, you were asking for it."

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'll have time to get Harry Hunting in today."

Harry flicked an earthworm at him. And as Harry suddenly took to guarding all the fishing bait, Dudley quickly gave up any ideas of gleeful revenge. But as they sat there, recasting and slowly reeling in as the boat gently rocked against the water, Harry was beginning to understand the real reason for coming out here to do something like this.

It was peaceful. And every part of him needed it right now.

Maybe Severus and Dudley were right, and he should in the end follow his instincts. But he'd never dealt with matters of love before. Well… he supposed that he'd know when the time came. If it felt right, then he would follow through and gladly. Whether it be trying a relationship with the man… or not.

But for now, he'd give himself over to the calming effects of the ocean and the realization that no guarantees of catching fish weren't such an imposition.

In the end, when the sun was sinking lower, they hadn't caught anything. But neither did they mind. They'd been able to talk, reconnect, and just relax while the rest of the world passed them by. They finished packing everything away before heading up the boat to sit down again.

"You do any more crazy maneuvers, and I'm going to hex you." Harry warned his cousin.

Meekly smiling, Dudley was a lot easier on the acceleration as he headed the boat back to the marina. "I'm sure there's a law against that…" he mused, just for the reaction.

"I'd convince them you deserved it." Harry promised without reservation.

"So I guess you're not up for wakeboarding anytime soon?" Dudley asked with a slightly evil grin.

Harry tilted his head slightly as his eyes flickered in curiosity. "What's wakeboarding, exactly?"

"Well," Dudley began in a conspiratorial tone, "you have something like a snowboard, but for water. And you strap your feet to it and hold onto a triangular bar secured to a rope that I secure to the boat. And then-"

Harry not only looked green, he felt a bit green too as he shuddered listening to the description. As soon as he realized there was more though, he quickly leapt in to cut his cousin off. "No! I am definitely not up for that anytime soon. If ever."

Dudley merely flashed him an innocent smile, and continued to steer the boat back towards the slowly appearing marina.

Once the boat puttered slowly towards the space it was supposed to be moored in, Harry moved to the bow of the boat. Only a hint of green remained, and his legs were much steadier this time. Grabbing the mooring line he waited until he was near enough before hopping from the boat and onto the wood planks of the deck to fasten the line back to the bollard.

He then helped grab what they'd brought before lending Dudley a hand to get out of the boat. Together the trekked their things back towards the car as the snow began to fall lightly again.

"You know, I was going to say we should go out for dinner, but neither of us-at least me," he corrected with a narrow-eyed look towards Harry, "are dressed for it. And I don't want to be out fighting through more snow."

"I can deal with the car getting through the snow." Harry reassured him. "We can just stop back off at your place, get changed, and then go back out."

Dudley mulled it over a second, before nodding. "Okay then. Let's hurry it up, or we'll have to wait a bloody hour for a table even at a local pub."

"And I'm sure the food would be wonderful… it's why they have so many kegs on tap. So that you don't notice that you're really eating cat meat." Harry nodded firmly. "Yes, that's it."

"Now that's just gross." Dudley glowered at him, but smiled anyway. "We'll go to one of the places near campus. Most of the college students went home over hols, so it should be fairly empty."

Harry however, wasn't so sure. "Yeah, we'll see about that when we get there. Just watch, it'll be a typical college party."

"Just try not to crash it."

"I can't make promises."

So after a quick drive home-Dudley knew better than to mention that the roads were remarkably uncongested and red light free-they both got changed. Harry opted for the more conventional way this time after transfiguring back his clothes to normal. He'd not taken his wand with him out to the marina, but he tucked it up his sleeve now. Even if wandless spells would be more prudent in this sort of public as well.

The two met back at the car, and were soon driving off again. It was the first time Harry had ever seen the area where Dudley went to school, but the drive was nice. And as they drew closer to it, he could tell it was definitely an area where a college was. It had that almost rebellious feel to it. After all, even bookworms like Hermione needed to revolt sometimes. And she'd proven that fact more than once.

"Damn…" Dudley muttered as he pulled into one of the car parks outside the restaurant he had wanted to go to.

Harry grinned around at all the other cars, bikes, and people milling about while music blasted deafeningly. "Yup, everyone went home alright." And at Dudley's withering look, winked at him. "Come on, I'll protect you."

"That makes me feel loads better." Dudley said, and went about finding a space to park along the curb.

About five minutes later, they were seated at one of the few remaining tables. Dudley was ignoring the crowd as he perused a menu. Harry on the other hand was watching them in interest. If this was how college people partied, he definitely needed to ask the Ravenclaw's why he'd never been invited to one of their parties.

There were people like he and his cousin who were here to eat. And then there were those who were here to drink. And those people milled around in various stages of drunkenness, between rows of tables, along the bar… milled against each other at various speeds and enthusiasm.

Turning back to Dudley, he smirked. "I never knew you would have liked such a place."

"I like it better when I'm at the bar." Dudley smirked back.

Harry groaned, "no going to the bar. I don't need to see my own cousin start river dancing on the counter or dry humping the nearest person."

Dudley laughed, and snapped his menu shut. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare put you through that. Especially the river dancing."

"I always knew you cared." Harry simpered, and picked up his menu at last.

They had ordered food and sodas, and were waiting for it to be delivered when the appearances of random inebriated persons began at their table. Only to giggle at them, attempt to flirt, and then nearly fall over before walking away tipsily. Several times random butts placed themselves on the table to sit, and Dudley had to shove said drunk person off. Though Harry noted that Dudley had merely to tap the person, and they'd be tossed off as if shocked by ten thousand volts.

It only seemed to subside when their food was delivered to them, and they both began to hungrily eat. They hadn't after all since breakfast. Not really. Movie snack food didn't count as a meal in either of their minds. And it was probably only because they were shoveling food into their mouths like starving growing boys that they didn't notice the bar life around them.

Once they were done and trying to leave however, was another matter entirely. And it only took one person trying to plant a wet kiss on Harry to cause the wizard to take action and make the already easily manipulated drunkards ignore them as if they weren't there.

"Shame, I thought she liked you." Dudley snickered as he followed the ruffled figure of his cousin out the door.

"She? I thought it was a he?" Harry said in complete seriousness.

Dudley gave him a thoughtful look, and then grinned. "Well if you were bi, it really wouldn't matter now would it?"

"Oh shut up." Harry swatted at him. "You're crude."

"Not hardly at all, cousin."

"Just wait, I'm going to turn all your clothes pink when I get home." Harry informed him rather matter-of-factly, and decided he was rather looking forward to the drive home in which Dudley would need to plead and beg his way out of such a travesty.

…He might be able to procure some driving rights.


	20. Chapter 20

Well my laptop is finally at least letting me log into FFnet.

This chapter is several pages shorter than the last, which I believe was nine... But I thought that you all might rather have a shorter chapter here, and a longer next one. Which will be the Christmas chapter. I'll try to have it up by next week, shocking, I know. And this chapter contains some of those things important to the next, and also draws from some previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Two days before Christmas found Harry and Dudley sitting across from each other on Harry's bed. The two of them had finally returned mid-afternoon from the near blizzard conditions that Dudley had insisted he finish his shopping in. Harry too had finished getting his gifts in Muggle London, the few that he needed to buy. It had been interesting at best trying to find something that Draco might like, but he'd managed with a little help from the more wicked side of his cousin.

Now they had a small pile of already wrapped gifts on Harry's pillows. There were rolls of wrapping paper, a bag of different colored bows, tape, cards, and two dull knives sitting to the side of the bed along the wall. There was a larger pile of unwrapped gifts on the floor down beside them.

Dudley lobbed the gift he'd just finished with over Harry's head to let it tumble neatly onto the small pile. "So I've decided not to go over."

"Hm?" Harry asked unintelligently, glancing up at Dudley as he carefully folded the wrapping paper so he could tape it.

"I'm not going over," Dudley repeated, "to my parents."

Harry gave him a suspicious glance before he reached over to mess with the tape. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressure because of me or anything."

Dudley rolled his eyes, "always the kind-hearted, aren't you." He stated, his tone just a bit admiring. "You know how I feel, you've not influenced me. So don't try and change my mind. If they come to see me, then they do."

"And I'll turn their clothes pink." Harry said firmly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he taped up the gift in front of him.

"And that would be the best Christmas gift of all." Dudley grinned, and reached for another of his presents that needed wrapping.

Harry laughed, and grabbed a card to write Ron's name on it. He deposited it in the small but ever growing pile of wrapped gifts- not noticing Hedwig's look of minor alarm. And he leaned over to sort through the pile of unwrapped gifts to find another of his and pluck it up onto the bed.

He had to finish these all up now if he wanted to have them all distributed in time.

**Hogwarts**

Severus was currently en route to the staff room, having received the summons he'd been expecting. The two days before the actual date, the staff always came together to finalize the Christmas plans. Preparations were never a part of it, considering that a certain Headmaster always saw to it that the castle was decorated in the most outrageous way possible. But plans on the other hand? The staff was not exempt from helping with those.

As per habit, he was the last one there, always preferring to cut it close with such things lest he be subjected to more prattling than was necessary.

He swept over to the last available chair, and sat in it regally while he gazed over his colleagues. Most, he was pleased to note, avoided his gaze. Word had gotten around that he was even surlier this holiday break than usual. And while he knew he shouldn't let the fact of Harry's absence and what his return meant affect him, it affected him anyway.

And he'd thought it had been hard before Sorai had turned his life upside down. That had been nothing compared to this.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together as he looked around at the gathered professors. "Since we're all finally here, I think it best we start with the first thing on the agenda. The dance. Now those of you who will be chaperoning it have already received your summons, I hope you've looked them over by now."

Severus met the twinkling look given to him with as little emotion as a rock. No, he had not looked at the stupid card. He was expected to observe as the students engaged in frivolous celebrating and attempts at dancing. It was very simple, he didn't need written instructions to understand the concept.

"Now there are only thirteen students staying, as you've all noticed."

"That's unlucky." Severus muttered under his breath. He could honestly say he didn't know how many students had stayed. He'd been avoiding the Great Hall like the plague lately. Now he was able to blame it on the number of students remaining.

And he wasn't the only one.

Sybil Trelawney had visibly shuddered and a faint sound much like she was constipated came from her direction.

Sometimes it was a tossup for Severus on who was more deranged. His colleague, or Luna Lovegood.

"-and while there are only thirteen-"

Severus drug his attention back to what Albus was saying, despite having missed a good portion of it.

"-it is imperative that we keep a close eye on them. I recently intercepted a shipment of… items-" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in secret humor, "-from the Weasley twins to another student. The pranks contained were holiday themed, and so we can expect that the students might try something. I'd hardly be so bold as to claim that there are shipments I did not intercept."

Minerva turned to him with a frown. "And you suspect that they might try to use these things at the dance, Albus?"

"It'd be very well too risky to use them during the meals, wouldn't you agree, Minerva?" Was Albus's response.

"The reason for a prank like one such as that," Professor Flitwick began, looking very amused at the prospect of more clever magic from those two, "is for the best reaction. Sure, they could do something in between meals or the dance, but that chances less people noticing."

Severus, personally, was hoping Albus hadn't intercepted all shipments of whatever it was those blasted twins had sent to this school. He could stand to work off some nerves by obliterating House points. That was certainly something that could put him in the spirit of the holiday.

Poppy sighed and shook her head from where she sat, "I'll be sure to have some empty beds available and the twins on standby."

"Do you charge them for these consultations seeing as how they're the ones causing you more work?" Severus spoke up.

Quite amused at the idea, Poppy gave a short laugh. "No. Charging those two for things like that would be like me finally deciding to charge Potter for all the times he's ended up keeping me company."

Yes… the woman had a point there, Severus could admit. That brat he'd fallen for had spent at least a quarter of every school year from the very beginning up in a hospital bed. And by all rights it should have been more.

"So be ready for loud explosions, foul smells, and other such things." Minerva summed up blandly.

"Precisely!" Albus smiled. "There are only thirteen of them, we can't fail at this."

Severus couldn't help but think that the students were cleverer than Albus gave them credit for. And he dearly hoped so. He'd jump at that chance to deduct points. Let that be their Christmas gift from him.

As the conversation moved forward to the tedious bits of nonsense such as music selection and whether or not they wanted to do a last minute live band, Severus checked himself out of the conversation. He had no input on how to make it a good dance for the students, and nor did he want to try to come up with anything. He was considered a Grinch, and he would embrace that whole-heartedly.

He did pull himself from his thoughts long enough to listen to Trelawney give some sort of breathy speech in a horrified voice regarding mistletoe, but that was about it.

It felt as if the meeting dragged on for eternity, yet Severus knew it hadn't been more than an hour. He was all too glad to leave though once the meeting came to a close. He only knew this because he saw everyone else moving to get up, and so he yanked himself from his half-asleep state and stood up as well.

"Severus."

Damn.

Dumbledore walked over to his potions master with a somewhat concerned look. "Is everything okay? You were more silent than usual."

Severus gave him a reproachful look. "You know I never enjoy these types of meetings. It's better for my sanity and less people cry if I don't say much."

Albus cracked a smile at the last part. The previous Christmas meeting had involved Sybil leaving mid-way sobbing, and Minerva looking ready to try her luck against the former Death Eater. Pomona hadn't exactly come out of it dry eyed either. It had been a tense period for certain. "Did you hear at least half of what was said?"

"Slightly less." Severus admitted without fear of reproach.

"Impressive, better than usual." Albus chuckled despite the glower being leveled at him. "Did you read your summons card?"

"Why do you ask me questions which you already know the answer to?"

"To be proven correct."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Severus's mouth. "And here I thought you weren't in it for ego, old man."

Albus clapped him on the shoulder. "Read it." He said pointedly, and drew away before pausing and turning back to him. "Did you finish your Christmas shopping?"

Severus heard the unasked question accompanying that twinkling look, and shrugged. "Gifts aren't always material. And we both know that very well… especially for a time like this."

"You are hopeful then?" Albus asked with a kind smile.

"Let's put it this way," Severus began and carded a stray section of his hair back out of his eyes, "I've not opened the bottle of firewhiskey since he left. We left on good terms, so yes, I am hopeful. But I also dare not get my hopes up. Few people can predict what he'll do at any given time, least of all me."

Albus merely smiled, and looked towards the door before turning back to the man. "And Sorai?"

"She's been agitated, but probably more due to the fact that she's not fully shed yet." Severus remarked dryly, remembering the time he'd gone to feed her for the week and she'd nearly sunk her teeth into his hand. She'd never gotten so close before, and Severus had decided that next time he'd opt to magic the food inside.

And seeing that the older wizard wasn't planning on actually heading towards that door anytime soon, decided to take his leave. He really would rather not discuss such things with him, hence the general shortness of his answers. He was normally a man of few words, yes. But there were just some things, as with all intelligent people, that he could talk for hours about at length. Harry was one of them, as was Sorai, but not with Dumbledore. If he started baring his soul, he could only imagine how the man would react. And he'd rather not drudge up his skills of killing people just now.

Severus swept past Albus and made for the door. "I've grading that still needs to be done."

"Read that summons card." Albus called after him, but made no move to follow. He'd worn his welcome out for the day, and he was a smart enough man to know it. He'd try and wheedle out more information tomorrow… though that was only if he were actually able to find the man.

But with the break almost half done, he knew he'd find out the most desired of information soon enough- and not have to pry for it.

Severus was striding towards his dungeons, glad that he'd made his escape. Hopefully the few things he'd said on the matter would keep Albus from becoming too much of a pain. He'd mostly gotten over the fact that Albus had spied, after all, it was in the man's nature and he knew this. But he wasn't keen on sharing too much with him about this anymore. Not until he knew things for certain. The last thing he wanted was to hear the man blabbing about it to Minerva again.

He didn't have Harry here to ground his magic again if he accidentally released too much when casting a simple spell.

Letting himself into his quarters at last, he made sure that his floo was still blocked, and then locked himself in. So, he was supposed to actually read his summons card? If Albus had told him more than once to do it, he got the feeling that maybe he actually should. But he doubted that the routine would have changed after so many years. But really, what else did he have to do?

Just grading. He could spare a minute to humor the headmaster.

He found it buried in a stack of parchments that needed his attention and sat down to read it.

At first glance, it looked exactly like all the others he'd received over the years. But it was the end of the note written on the card that was different. He hadn't been assigned to watching the actual dance. "Doesn't he realize that either way I'll know Harry isn't here?" He muttered as he looked over the location. This year he'd been asked to patrol the outdoor areas where students commonly would sneak off to try their hands at… well, each other.

That meant he'd be stuck outside snooping around the rose bushes all night.

At least it would give him ample opportunity to mass deduct house points.

Setting the card aside without a second glance, he raised one hand, silently summoning a vial of a thick violet substance that glittered faintly behind the glass of the vial. He held the cork and bottom between his thumb and forefinger, and gave it a quick shake. He watched it slowly glide back into a singular form after being disturbed, counting the seconds it took. The cork came off long enough for him to waft the scent towards him.

"I thought as much…" Severus smirked faintly. "And that, Harry, is how you manage to keep passing my classes. Dumb luck has little to do with it, despite what I said."

It seemed that when the incentive was there, such as passing an exam or even a quiz, Harry pulled through. It was when it truly was essential that Harry succeeded with a potion. Not the regular class ones, those didn't register as important enough to him. Harry needed a purpose, a goal in front of him. It was in those moments that he shone.

"Choosy Gryffindor." Severus smiled, and set the vial down onto the table. "You know how to do it. But I suppose the fact that people tend to underestimate you has been one of your saving graces." And he couldn't help but realize on a deeper level just how much they were alike. They both had facades that they kept their true abilities behind, abilities that they revealed when it was deemed necessary. And those facades had kept people underestimating them in some way… allowing them to pass somewhat under the radar and use that underestimation to their advantage.

Reaching out his hand again he summoned his quill and a red inkwell. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment, he dipped the nib of the quill into the ink, and began to scratch out his harsh analysis. Once he was finished he charmed the ink dry and rolled the parchment up to seal it with a dab of green wax. The vial he tied to it with a green ribbon.

He looked down at it for a moment longer, before he stood up and made his way out of his rooms. He had a visit to the owlery to make.

His way was unhindered. The only people he came across were students who quickly changed direction for a way that was out of his path of travel. He almost felt a pang of disappointment centering from somewhere in his more snarly self.

When he finally reached his destination he whistled sharply.

A large tawny school owl flew down from the rafters to settle onto one of the many perches on the ground level. He walked over to it, and magically conjured a leather thong with which to tie the two items to the bird's legs. "Take this to Harry Potter. You needn't wait for a reply." And he palmed the bird a cracker before standing aside so it could take wing and fly out one of the windows.

He found that carrying crackers was less messy than carrying end of bacon or something similar for the birds.

Mission accomplished, he began to make his way back to the castle as the snow started up again. It was time to continue waiting, with memories and the company of hot chocolate.


	21. Chapter 21

I believe a lot of people have been waiting for this chapter. Probably everyone... so I hope I did not screw it up. I always worry. Because of this chapter, and because of the summary, yes the story is ending soon. But not now. There are a few chapters left yet. I just wanted to let everyone know.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

The last remaining days before Christmas the near entirety of the country had been suffering through blizzard conditions. Even to the extent that Harry had decided it was less of a drain on his magic to create food, than to plow a way through the snow and ice for the car _while_ worrying about the surroundings and secrecy. He had, however, spelled the generator to keep running even when most of the surrounding area was in blackout.

So the flat was kept cozy and lit.

Delivering gifts had been made challenging by the inclement weather as well. Hedwig had finally delivered her last parcel, the current hour being eleven at night on Christmas Eve. Now she was recuperating in her cage. Harry had been worried for her, for he could only imagine the flying conditions were not the best to be in, not to mention c_arrying_ something in. But she had flown her weight in gold over the past few days. And he would let her have her rest.

Dudley's gifts had been delivered to the postal office just before the storm had rolled in, for which he was very thankful. But if they were not received on time, he didn't care. At least they'd be postmarked before the date.

Now Dudley was passed out on the sofa from his Christmas Eve partying. And Harry was just finishing turning off the lights around the flat before heading to his bedroom.

"You did good, girl. Thank you." Harry whispered to Hedwig as he made his way over to the bed.

He received no response, but he didn't expect one. He was actually impressed that for as tired as she was, she was still sitting on her perch asleep; instead of on the bottom of her cage doing her best impression of a felled animal.

Crawling into bed, Harry buried himself under the covers and wearily sought out sleep in between hazy thoughts of Severus and a single word.

Christmas Day came to the continued snowfall, albeit it had lightened considerably over the night. And Harry opened his gifts from cousin and friends. The latter group of which had arrived before the snowstorms. Dudley opened his, and tried to see the humor in Harry's gift to him. But it was a long stretch, and it seemed that Harry was getting more of a laugh out of the expression on his face than anything.

"I don't get you." Dudley decided, and reached for another candy cane.

Harry grinned at him, "few people do."

Dudley wagged the candy cane at him, "and they're all as mental as you."

"I'm sure they'd be flattered to be likened to myself." Harry rolled his eyes. He could picture his friends believing Dudley was the mental one. And he could picture Severus either committing murder, or fainting from horror.

…and then committing murder.

He chuckled to himself, and then smiled faintly as he looked off to the sitting room window where he could see the light snowfall still coming down. He'd been thinking about Severus a lot in their distance from each other. And not the way he thought about his friends in such times. At night he was reminded of the times they'd been close to each other, touched, the ease of being in the man's company.

And when he had considered his answer as they spent two days locked in the flat… the thought of saying no left him feeling… unsettled.

Somewhere between the bantering, the slight touches that had grown in something of a more intimate nature… and then there had been those moments when Harry believed that had Severus tried to go farther, he wouldn't have shoved him away. He smiled as he recalled how he'd reacted after he got over his shock the first time Severus had made an intimate advance on him. And now? Their physical interactions were mutual, and felt to Harry as if they were filled with a deeper meaning than seduction. But somewhere in between all of that, he'd been shown a side of Severus he'd never seen. And he liked what he saw.

The one thing he knew for certain, was that being with Severus was easy. It clicked for him. And with other attempts at relationships, he'd never experienced the ease he had felt with Severus.

"_I know you're worried about making a mistake."_

And Severus had been right about that. He was worried.

"…_don't be too scared to make a choice."_

A choice… his choice.

"Harry."

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, shooting Dudley an innocent look. "What?"

"You were doing it again." Dudley said pointedly.

Flushing, Harry offered an apologetic smile. "I didn't even realize."

Dudley considered his cousin in silence for a moment, and then moved off the chair to sit by Harry. "You smile when you think about him you know."

Harry stared at his cousin, wanting to deny it, but knowing it was true.

"Do you want to say no to him?" Dudley asked, pinning Harry where the teen sat with a stern gaze.

"What?! I'm not discussing this!" Harry hissed, but did not retreat. He knew Dudley would only follow.

"Do you want to say yes?" Dudley continued as if he hadn't heard. And then within a second, he pointed a gleeful finger. "Aha! You smiled!"

Harry suddenly couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Laughter not unlike someone who'd finally cracked. But he'd not gone insane. "I just can't believe…" he trailed off into more laughter.

Dudley smirked, and shook his head. About to try and focus Harry, he was distracted by the sound of tapping on glass. Looking over his shoulder to see if it had started hailing, his eyes widened a bit. "Are you missing any presents from friends?"

"What?" Harry asked, the random nature of the question startling him into a semblance of composure. "No. Why?"

Dudley quickly got to his feet, and hurried over to the window. "Maybe you're in trouble again."

Harry suddenly spotted the owl, and shook his head. "No. But that's strange. I don't recognize it."

Dudley quickly fiddled the window lock open so he could let the poor bird in out of the weather. And once he had he shoved the window up long enough for the bird to fly in, before closing it again quickly.

Harry meanwhile had stood up quickly to catch the exhausted owl in his arms as it floated down wearily to look for a place to rest. "Easy." He murmured over the bird, and quickly detached its cargo. Not giving the item it had been carrying a good look, he carried the bird towards his room.

Dudley followed, "is it okay?"

"Must have flown through the storm." Harry said, and muttered a spell to raise the cage door of Hedwig's enclosure and widen it to fit the two birds. "Watch over him." He told the snowy owl as he placed the worn out bird inside.

"So, what is it?"

The question reminded Harry suddenly of what he was still holding, and he brought it up to see. As soon as his eyes landed on it, surprise filled his face. "Why did…" He wondered aloud, and slowly walked over to sit on his bed.

Dudley followed, confused by Harry's reaction.

"He's never given one of them back." Harry said quietly. But he didn't associate this potion with just any strange day, as it had surely been a strange day ever since Severus had seen it. He associated it with the night that according to Severus's little charm that he'd been taught, he'd seen the very thing it had taken him so long to actually understand.

"Is it a potion?" Dudley queried, still confused by the way Harry was acting.

Harry nodded wordlessly.

"From the scary Professor Snape who's something like your bodyguard? He teaches the potions class, right?"

"That's the one." Harry finally spoke, and set the vial aside onto the bed. "Don't let it spill if you open it." He said distractedly and he slit the wax seal on the parchment so he could unroll and read the missive.

_Harry,_

_The latest proof that when something really matters to you, no matter what the reason, you don't fail. I would have waited to give you your harsh critique until school resumed, but travesties such as this do not occur every day. So now I give you your critique, and hope you pay attention to it for further improvement:_

_This was the poorest attempt at a failed potion I've ever seen. Out of 42 attempts at this potion by your peers, yours was the only one that was flawless. Congratulations._

_I've never returned a student's potion before. Ever. Do not inform Lemonman. But I believe that you deserve a reminder of _why _you survived all these years. Yes, there was me... but there was also you. _

_Forever yours,_

_Severus _

Harry held the note limply in his hand as he finished reading, and looked from the words to the vial Dudley was now shaking around. Flawless? But he'd thought he'd entirely screwed it up! According to what Hermione's had looked like… but it was clear from this that Hermione hadn't gotten full marks.

He would never tell her his grade.

He knew he should have been overjoyed that he'd done a potion correctly, for he knew Severus wouldn't be biased towards him. But he was still trying to let it sink in. "I can't believe it." He finally decided in what was verging on denial.

Dudley looked over at him, and suddenly snatched the note away. His eyes flashed back and forth as they read, and suddenly he grinned upon reaching the last few lines. "Seems pretty clear to me." Dudley looked up at Harry, and only grinned wider. "He's the one, isn't he."

Harry met his cousin's eyes calmly, and nodded. "He is."

**Hogwarts**

Severus had been avoiding all areas of high traffic the entire day. He was hopeful that if he wasn't bothered until this idiotic dance, he wouldn't have people in body bags by the end of the night. So he had barricaded himself in his private chambers for the entire day. He'd tried to spend some time with Sorai, but quickly thought better of it when that hood flared up the instant he entered the library. Sorai was a female, and he was not about to test his luck with a moody female. Especially if said female was a cobra.

He sat on his couch alone save for a glass of wine. Just one.

His eyes were for the dark reddish-purple vortex of the wine swilling slowly about the crystal glass, flecks of light dancing in it from the sparking flames. But he was far from focused on the here and now, his eyes and thoughts lost in that vortex as he swirled away the time.

He had been undecided on many a great thing as Harry had left his arms that day for the train. Physically, he'd been undecided on whether or not to stop him, kiss him, do something to have a memory to hold onto to carry him through their separation of a length that only Harry knew. Emotionally, say something more. Anything. Something to try and make Harry see that he cared. Mentally? Whether or not in Harry's absence, would this be his happiest Christmas, spent for the first time in hope? Or would it be the hardest yet to endure?

And in Harry's absence, and now in this strange sense of peace brought on by flickering wine, he knew the answers. And suddenly he could see the sense behind Harry giving them time apart. It not only gave Harry the time he needed, but it was giving Severus himself time as well to reflect and truly appreciate what he'd been given.

Physically, the touches they'd had, the holding hands, the hugs. Each one of them had held so much meaning, so much connection. He believed that those touches had said more than a desperate last minute attempt. He knew that letting Harry walk away had been the right thing to do.

Emotionally, he knew he'd already said the things most meaningful. From agreeing to take this at Harry's pace, to letting Harry know that whatever was decided, it was okay, he would always be there. Harry knew that he cared. He didn't need to make a show of it at the curtain call before intermission.

And because he knew this, knew the answers to those questions, he knew the answer to the last.

To date, this was the best Christmas he'd ever experienced. This Christmas he was filled with a hope he hadn't allowed himself in all his years. And nothing, no outcome, could tarnish the fact that it was the first Christmas he spent feeling happy as he sat here drinking wine, and not whiskey.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Severus whispered, and his gaze moved smoothly towards the fire as he raised his wineglass to his lips and took a savoring sip.

Over the next hour he slowly sipped down the single glass of wine, his eyes either following the liquid's movement around the glass, or staring into the fire. Another twenty minutes passed before he finished his drink.

Strangely, he wasn't tempted to have more. So he stood, banishing the glass, and made his way to his bedroom and after a moment of pause, the bathroom. He had taken a shower this morning. But he realized that he wanted another. Purely for the relaxation of the hot water. He felt oddly at peace after his time of reflection. It was a peace he didn't want to leave him just yet. So he climbed under the hot spray with a sigh of contentment.

He was dressed and leaving his rooms on time that night, ready to report to his post. He made it most of the way unhindered, but he knew when trouble was coming. And knew it was fruitless to avoid it.

"Severus!" Albus greeted cheerily. "I was getting worried about you."

Severus did something in that moment that surprised them both, he was just better at hiding it. He smiled. "As you can see, I am fine. I brewed plenty of those potions that put me in such an amiable mood. Unfortunately I did not have the funds to brew a potion to make me want to participate in the Hall festivities this morning and see what atrocity you committed to the poor castle. Something about all the time you spent trying to dig information out of me preventing me from getting all the work done I could have in that timeframe. Hence, less money."

Albus took a moment to get past the shocked stage, followed by the near-spluttering stage, and then suddenly his eyes twinkled merrily. "What's the real reason?" He pried shamelessly.

Severus opened his mouth, then thought better on it as he gazed off into space, and finally looked back at his employer. "I realized that I need to thank Sorai. She gave me a very wonderful gift, and whatever happens, I'll treasure it. The few weeks I spent with him like that…" he trailed off wistfully and then focused again, "they were the best of my life."

Albus smiled at him, and before Severus could react, was hugging him before pulling away. "She gave you both a wonderful gift." And he looked at Severus thoughtfully, before his smile returned. "Happy Christmas, my child."

Severus didn't even get an opportunity to protest the 'child' remark as he typically did. One minute Albus was there, and the next the barmy man was practically skipping away like some elderly version of Lockhart. Shaking his head, he turned and continued on his way.

As he made his way outside he realized that the snow had stopped falling. There was a thick blanket over everything but the walkways which appeared to have been cleared of the powder for safety reasons. He had sensed there had been something of a blizzard going on, but it seemed to have moved past the area of the school for there were only the tail ends of clouds left in a mostly clear, black sky.

The outside perimeter of the castle nearest the Great Hall was void of student life. As he'd expected. Once they'd danced themselves silly he expected the students would start attempting to trickle out and around the castle in search of another type of dance. But until then, he was blissfully alone. Vaguely he wondered which teacher had been chosen worthy to take up his mantle of guarding the punch bowl from added ingredients, but it was only a flitting thought.

He was more interested in walking around. Realizing as he did so that he should probably thank that old relic for placing him out here to monitor student activity. He was a lot happier out here, than inside surrounded by those insufferable students. And less people might cry tonight. However that did not mean he did not want to deduct house points and give out detentions by the handfuls.

Because he most certainly did.

Slipping his wand from his robes he began to twirl it idly around his long fingers as he started walking his perimeter.

**London**

Dudley had microwaved himself a bag of popcorn, and was now sitting on Harry's bed munching on it enthusiastically as he watched his cousin pace the room. He'd given up trying to converse with the younger man, and was now settling for watching and tossing out commentaries.

Harry did an about-face and began to quickly walk to the other side of the room so fast he looked ready to break into a run. "I don't think I can take this anymore."

"Sit down then." Dudley chuckled.

Harry shot him a glower, and Dudley held one hand up in a gesture of surrender. "But I _said_… I know what I want to do… but I _said…_" and he fell silent as he kept pacing.

Dudley had no clue how his cousin wasn't dizzy yet. "Like you always keep your word? From the stories you've told me it sounds like you tend to say one thing and then when something better makes itself known to you, you trash your earlier promise."

"I'm reckless." Harry muttered in response.

"Reckless and impulsive. And I've waited," Dudley tilted his head in thought as he counted, "three months and nearly two weeks to see it on a level where you weren't about to blow up the rest of our relatives." He stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Harry suddenly realized something, and he rounded on his cousin. "You knew! You knew I'd do this!"

"Well I knew you'd figured it out for yourself when you stopped acting so melancholic and thoughtful, and switched to being happy and thoughtful." Dudley held out the bag of popcorn as if in a peace offering.

Harry shook his head, and Dudley drew the bag away.

"But I didn't know you'd actually get something that would set this reaction off." Dudley admitted, and suddenly grinned. "It's bloody brilliant though to watch when I don't have to be worried about my life."

"Just your tail free arse." Harry muttered, and suddenly sat down onto the bed. Hard. "I need your help." He finally admitted.

Dudley smiled, and laid the popcorn bag aside. "Sure."

Harry met his eyes, and suddenly smiled back. Then in a flash he was opening his trunk and digging through it to find the plastic bag he kept his and Hermione's shopping expedition finds in.

"Are you about to do something reckless?" Dudley grinned as he began to help his cousin.

"And impulsive." Harry added happily.

With that, the flurry of activity began.

Until not more than a half an hour later, Harry was out of his pajamas and into black slacks and a buttoned dark green dress shirt that he swore was a size too small-Hermione hadn't listened and nor had Dudley. But he had eventually given in when Dudley had attempted to hit him over the head. However they both did agree on not trying to do anything with Harry's mess of black hair, it wasn't worth it.

And soon Harry was pulling on his well worn boots that he'd broken in so well over the past few years of training for battles.

"You want your broom?" Dudley asked as he followed Harry out of his bedroom.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not flying through that mess."

Dudley smiled, and ruffled Harry's hair much to the other's indignation. "Good luck. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"I know the things you'd do." Harry laughed and swatted Dudley away. "No thank you. I am much more restrained I'll have you know."

"Uh-huh." Dudley said disbelievingly, and took the liberty of unfastening the third button down on the shirt while ignoring Harry's glower. "That's why you're finally being impulsive and reckless."

Harry smirked at him, "I'll be back. Don't wait up for me." And with that, he disapparated with a sharp _'crack'_ leaving Dudley to go finish his popcorn.

**Hogwarts**

Harry had expected snow when he arrived at the gates of the school. And snow was what he found, but it was no longer falling. Thankfully the skies were mostly clear above. He'd not been looking forward to trekking through a minor blizzard to get up to the castle. Now that he stood here, he knew he should have been nervous. But he wasn't. He felt… at ease. As so much about being with Severus made him feel, even before all this had begun.

He leaned into the gates, and they opened at his touch to swing wide in admittance. The wards recognized him, as the wards recognized all the occupants of the castle. And as they shut behind him, he walked through the flawless snow towards the castle.

He wasn't sure just yet where Severus was, only that he knew he'd find the man somewhere. It took him a while to make it through the snow and up the steps to the castle. But he avoided the main doors, and most doors in general. He wasn't supposed to be here, and while he was certain that Dumbledore probably had sensed his magical signature by now, he didn't want to enter into any areas where he'd be sure to be unnecessarily spotted.

He was only here to see one person.

So he continued to walk around the school's outer walls, heading for the gardens and then the back door which would lead him inside on the best route to stay unnoticed until he wanted to reveal himself. But when he passed beyond the rose bushes and mounted the steps up to the walkway which he would find the door inside on, he stopped.

He could sense the man. Severus was out here… somewhere.

Harry looked around, and frowned slightly. He couldn't see him anywhere though. But at least he knew the man wasn't inside the castle. And if Severus were to go back inside, he'd have to pass by Harry to get there. So deciding not to try and track Severus down, he went over to one of the benches somewhat surrounded on two sides by the rose bushes which sported no blossoms and only snow. He sat down, and took a deep breath to settle himself.

He didn't even try to form an idea of what he was going to say. He just waited, a shadow of a smile playing across his lips. It felt good to be doing something reckless.

Severus was still pacing along the wall, listening for students as he did so. But his eyes were more for the clear sky that sparkled with stars. It was one of those simple things that others took for granted, as had he, until his life had taken the turn where such simple pleasures were a hazard to one's health. Yes, he was enjoying being outside considerably more than he would have enjoyed being inside. Even if it was a bit chilly. But warming charms never went awry.

The thought that he was no longer as alone as he believed never crossed his mind.

Not until the moment he realized he wasn't, and he quickly turned before he'd even had time to process who it was he felt.

And found himself wondering as he froze, how potent that one glass of wine he'd drunk had been. Surely… this was impossible. Yet his heart beat faster as green eyes locked with his.

Neither of them said a word. One being too stunned by the vision in front of him. The other working up that reckless courage.

And then Harry smiled, and Severus unfroze.

"Harry." Severus finally managed to choke out in a voice taught with emotion and confusion. "What… why…?" Oh he was on a role now, master of the one word sentences.

Harry slowly stood from where he'd been sitting, and he walked towards Severus with a thoughtful light in his eyes. "Several reasons."

Severus frowned slightly even as he dared to let hope alight in his heart. He felt… surreal. And right now the only thing he could make sense of was the fact that Harry was here, in front of him, far earlier than they'd agreed upon. "Wh-"

Harry quickly stepped forward the last step and placed his fingers over Severus's lips. "Shh…" he whispered, and gazed up into the dark eyes. For one of the few times he could remember, they were unguarded. Severus was letting him in, and he felt a shiver run through him as he saw the emotions there in those eyes. "I came here to thank you for my Christmas gift."

Severus's frown returned, and as the fingers were removed, replied, "but that was a grade and a souvenir, not a gift."

Harry smiled, his eyes gazing at the other man softly. "Not that." And he raised his hand again to brush his fingers against one of Severus's cheeks lightly, as if afraid the man were precious glass he might break. "It was a gift you gave to me a long time ago. And I've finally realized it's a gift I want to return." He barely saw Severus's eyes widen in shocked understanding before he leaned in to catch Severus's lips against his.

And then Severus forgot all about his shock as he slowly pulled Harry flush up against him, felt the arms go around his neck, and hands tangle in his hair for balance. He gave only the briefest jealous thought to those who with Harry had learned to kiss, but such thoughts were soon driven from his mind by the kiss itself. A kiss that was more tenderly passionate than demanding. For both their parts, in a strange way, the kiss felt like coming home.

Harry was only partially out of breath when he finally pulled away, the taste of the man still on his lips, the sensation of the kiss still darting through him. "Happy Christmas, Severus." He grinned up at the man as his eyes danced with happiness.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Severus whispered back, as he smiled down at the young man he still held close. And he brushed a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. "Did you plan this?" He breathed against Harry's skin.

Harry closed his eyes, and moved so he could rest his head against Severus's shoulder. "Last minute reckless idea." He admitted, "something told me that like the others, it was the right thing to do."

Severus smiled at that, and hugged Harry to him while resting his cheek down against the mop of unruly hair. "I couldn't have wished for a more perfect gift." He said softly into the black head of hair.

"Thank you for waiting for me." One of Harry's hands began to card through the silky hair at his fingertips. "Letting me do this on my own. Letting me in."

Severus smiled, and hugged Harry tighter for the briefest of moments in answer. "May I ask what brought about this sudden appearance, besides your recklessness?"

At that, Harry drew away only enough to be able to look up into the dark eyes, and the hand not playing with Severus's hair cupped a cheek gently. "Out of all the reasons… this feels natural. Being here with you, like this." He brushed fingers against Severus's lips, looking down at them before darting his gaze back up. "Trying not to kiss you senseless right now is making me crazy. And when you sent me that potion back, and that note… I couldn't stay away any longer. My heart took over any previous promises I may have made. And so I am here… and I'm asking you, Severus, if you'll still do me the honor of trying a relationship."

Severus reached up to take Harry's wandering hand in his gently while he lost himself in the green eyes. He knew he'd dropped his mental shields, and he didn't care that Harry could have dove into his mind at will. He had nothing to hide from the young man. Not at a moment like this. "I've always said your heart was in the right place, emotional Gryffindor." He teased affectionately. "My answer to you is the same as yours was to me… yes." And then he smirked. "Though feel free to kiss me senseless, I daresay I'd enjoy your efforts."

"Severus!" Harry laughed, and used his other hand to swat the man's shoulder.

Severus flashed him a smile, which Harry committed to memory. "You know… the dance is going on."

Harry arched an eyebrow, and cocked his head to one side as he tried to catch the faint sounds of the music he was sure must be playing. "Is it, and you're lurking out here why?"

"I found a student out of bounds." Severus informed him rather blandly, but the sparkle of mischief in his eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh?" Harry smirked up at him. "And what was the punishment this time? Points? Detentions? Laps around the school?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing?"

Severus nodded, and moved his hands down to rest on Harry's hips. "With the teacher who caught him."

Harry suddenly grinned, and his hands slid up Severus's shoulders. "You're a flirt. And no one would ever believe me, would they."

"Absolutely not. They'd admit you to the psych ward." Severus agreed as they began to dance to a tune only they were hearing.

"Fortunately Dumbledore won't get mad at you for having to miss the party to make sure I receive my dancing punishment." Harry grinned up at him cheekily.

"Brat." Severus chuckled. "Don't you dare tell him. And he actually posted me out here."

Harry smiled, and drew in closer. "I wouldn't dare make it easier for him to pester us."

They could both agree to that.

Unfortunately their dance was forced to end abruptly as the door nearby began to open. With a groan Harry pulled away, but Severus turned to hex whatever student dared interrupt them while muttering several not too nice words under his breath.

"Severus." Harry chided laughingly.

Severus paid no attention to him, and as a fifth year crept out the door, he swooped in for the kill. Metaphorically speaking. …damn it. "Think again Mister Soans. Students stay inside, that's one hundred and thirty-six points from Ravenclaw."

The teen gaped at him, before fleeing back inside the castle with a terrified squeak.

Harry practically doubled over in laughter. "Congratulations, Severus, you made a friend."

"Don't make me take points from Gryffindor too." Severus reprimanded without a trace of conviction in his voice.

"How'd you calculate that amount of points?" Harry asked with an amused grin as he walked up to stand with the man.

"I enjoy making a mess of the points system. Random numbers help." Severus informed him, and turned back to the teen with a smile. "This better not be a dream."

"I'd pinch you, but you'd hex me." Harry pointed out, and then turned to face Severus. But made no move to touch him. "But for me… to know this isn't a dream, that I actually did this, will you do one thing for me?"

"Yes, anything." Severus replied, and did not regret the unconditional nature of his words. He _would_ do anything for Harry. He'd proved that time and time again by risking his own life just to save this young man he'd fallen in love with.

The young man who'd kissed him so lovingly not even ten minutes ago.

Harry did not speak right away, merely gazed at Severus while he gathered his courage. Mentally berating himself that it shouldn't be so difficult. He'd kissed the man already for goodness sake! But this was no simple question he wanted to ask. When he did find his courage though, there was very little hint of his nervousness in his voice. "I've known since Sorai told me, and you've said similar things… but not _the_ thing. I think you were worried it would be too much… but please… I need to hear it. From you."

Severus's gaze softened in understanding. Harry was right, he had been worried it would be too much to say when Harry was trying to get to know him. He'd almost been afraid it would scare him off. But if Harry wanted to hear it… who was he to deny speaking the truth to his Harry? Stepping forward to close the distance between them, he cupped one of Harry's cheeks while leaning around to whisper into an ear. "I love you, Harry."

Harry felt something inside him catch at those words, and it wasn't just his breath. And he turned his head as Severus began to draw away, their lips practically touching. "Severus…" he whispered, and leaned in just enough to press their lips together in a searing kiss.

It was like that that Dumbledore found them, although at the point in time he arrived it was clear that Harry was winning in dominating their kiss. With a smile, he shook his head. It gave him immense joy to see that two of his favorite people were finally happy with each other. However, had he not been on his way to offer to relieve Severus for a time so the man could go get something to eat, the pair would have been found by two students on their way towards the door, instead of himself.

So he cleared his throat, and choked down a laugh as he got twin glares from both parties involved. Neither of which had jumped, but merely had broken their kiss and glared his way. He quickly held up his hands in surrender. "By all means, continue. Merlin knows I've been waiting to see you two doing this. But I thought you might like something to eat." And he quickly amended, "besides each other."

Harry's eyes widened, and Severus scowled. "Would you help me dispose of a body, Harry?"

Harry laughed, and smiled up at him. "Now, now. I _am_ hungry. We can always leave him out here to take over for you until the dance is over. Just sit in there and have dinner by ourselves and glare at anyone who tries to approach us?"

"And after dinner and the dance?" Severus queried, ignoring Dumbledore who looked torn between laughing and trying to keep a straight face.

Harry's smile took on a mischievous light. "Kissing only tonight, unless you want another letter. I did tell Dudley not to wait up for me… so I'm not planning to leave soon."

"Perfect, I'll do my hardest to earn-not earn," he corrected his purposeful mistake while smirking as Harry laughed, "a letter." And as he took Harry by the hand he smirked at Dumbledore as he led them past the aged wizard. "Enjoy the night!"

"Be discreet you two!" Was all Dumbledore said as they entered the castle. And as the door closed behind them, he began his patrolling whistling a happy tune and sporting a delighted smile to go along with the twinkling in his eyes.

But as soon as they were inside, it was not the Hall Severus was leading them to, and Harry went willingly.

"Food, yes. But not surrounded by those insufferable brats and my esteemed colleagues who will want to poke their nose in our business." Severus muttered darkly.

Harry shot him a pouting look. "I thought I was the only insufferable brat."

Severus chuckled, "oh you are. You're just more insufferable than the rest. It's what endears you to me so much."

Harry laughed, and followed Severus the rest of the way down to his private rooms. For the most part the rest of the walk had been silent, but it was a comfortable silence. And once they reached the man's chambers Harry went to go grab the bottle of wine Severus hadn't yet finished while the man summoned a house elf to bring them dinner.

They talked about their time apart as they ate and sipped wine. Harry spent a lot of the time explaining what certain muggle activities were. And Severus decided he didn't much like the idea of Dudley's boat driving skills either. Once they'd finished their dinner, Severus was about to reach for a spoon in the dessert they'd been brought to share- some kind of chocolate cake with a chocolate sauce inside topped with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup- when Harry suddenly grabbed the entire plate and stood up quickly.

"Harry!" Severus protested, but any glowering he might have done faded as the teen gave him a wink and walked away. "Harry?"

Harry settled down onto the couch with a contented exhale of breath. He smiled as he heard Severus coming towards him, and finished licking off the spoon they wouldn't need. In other words, the second one. He tossed it over his shoulder where it soon vanished as one of Severus's banishing spells hit it.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Severus asked, his eyes dark with more than one type of interest as he came to stand before the young man taking up space on his couch.

Harry smiled up at him, "this may not be a date… but we didn't eat dessert separately there."

Severus felt a flicker of warmth at the mention, and settled down onto the couch next to Harry. "I get first bite then this time."

Harry stuck his tongue out, but the first section he scooped off did go to Severus - who gave in to being fed without a fuss. But Harry was caught off guard when Severus disarmed him of the spoon. "That was smooth." He remarked before accepting the dessert with a happy light in his eyes.

"Of course it was." Severus scoffed as if gravely offended. "Only you could make me break my rule about not eating on the couch not only once, but twice."

With a cheeky grin, Harry watched as Severus took another bite of their dessert. "What other rules can I make you break?"

"Careful, brat. I can still give you nasty detentions." Severus warned, and scooped off another bite of the cake to feed it to said brat.

"Mmmm." Harry answered as he chewed, a bit of a laugh making itself known. Oh yes, he was sure Severus could. And most likely would. Now that he'd made a decision to try this relationship they'd have to be extra careful. Even in front of the people Harry planned to tell, and at that thought, spoke up once he swallowed. "About us, I'm going to tell my friends. You know they'll keep secrets, but I would rather tell them myself now, than wait or let them find out on their own. You'll trust me on this, right?"

Severus sighed, and offered a small smile. "I may not like it, but I'd never presume to control you. I'm a smarter man than to think we could keep it a secret forever. Especially considering that I don't plan to be discreet when you've graduated."

"Oh?" Harry was definitely intrigued by that. "Will you kiss me in front of everyone?"

"We'll see." Severus rolled his eyes, but his smile grew more successful.

But the mention of graduation brought another thing to mind that Harry felt the need to discuss sooner rather than later. "Lemonman offered me a job come next year… I'd been waiting until I made my decision about us to make one in regard to the job. Just because a job is a job to me, here or otherwise, and I wouldn't have wanted to cause a problem by being here."

"I've given up." Severus groaned, and shook his head. "I will never understand the way you think ninety percent of the time. Defense?"

Harry laughed, and swiped the spoon from the man's slack grip to stuff another bite of cake into Severus's mouth. "I'd be the dueling instructor. The majority of my defense knowledge _is_ dueling after all. Though," he added as an afterthought, "I'll be sure to leave out most of the nastier spells you taught me."

"Most of those spells weren't exactly legal in their own right." Severus muttered, but smirked. He'd been a very inventive youth. And he swiped the spoon back to work on getting the last of the cake on it so he could give it to Harry.

"Your mind shouldn't be legal for thinking up that stuff." Harry pointed out, and accepted the bite of cake, chewing as he watched Severus banish the plate and spoon back to the kitchens. And once he'd swallowed he met Severus's look with an almost shy smile. "I feel a bit silly, you know." He admitted, and adjusted himself on the couch so that he could hug his knees to his chest.

Severus arched an eyebrow at the young man and his actions, trying not to think of it as cute. He knew Harry wasn't trying to be so, and would probably whack him if he made mention of it. "You _are_ a silly Gryffindor. They're all silly."

That earned a laugh, though Harry gave him a mock glare. "I'm being serious, Sev'rus."

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's playing with words. "Why do you feel silly?"

"Well," Harry took a deep breath, "I've spent all this time keeping you away besides holding hands and the few hugs. And then I kissed you more than once tonight."

Severus burst out laughing, which was around the lines of what Harry expected would happen. Once Severus got himself under control for the most part he met Harry's purely curious eyes. "Harry, you've never kissed anyone _but_ me more than once. You told me so yourself a long time ago, so unless there was someone else between that person and me…"

"No!" Harry quickly reassured him. "But it's just-"

"I understand." Severus interrupted him. "But I'm not confused by the change. We've spent all that time getting to the point where you'd want to kiss me, where you'd allow me to kiss you. Evidently you like it-" he smirked at Harry's blush, "- it's just a different place to start, Harry. There's nothing silly about it."

Remaining silent for nearly a minute, Harry watched Severus through a fading blush and quiet thoughtfulness while a gentle smile played on his lips. "Do you like it?" He finally asked, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Have I not told you to be more specific when asking questions, Harry?" Severus teased right back, knowing what the teen was up to, and not about to fall for it so easily.

Harry unwrapped his arms from around his legs. "This", he said quietly, and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Severus's cheek. He drew away just as fast though, resuming his position.

Severus brushed long fingers over his cheek which still tingled from the touch. "Very much." His voice was almost hoarse, but only from emotion. It was just starting to hit him that this was actually real. Harry was here. Harry had kissed him more than once tonight. And those kisses had only further grounded the feelings he had, he'd never felt with anyone as he did with Harry from touches as simple as the brush of a hand, to the brush of lips.

"It's not just me then." Harry whispered quietly, still gazing into Severus's unguarded eyes.

A bit surprised, Severus realized that he _could_ feel Harry in his mind. "How did you…"

Harry smiled, and eased out. "Sorry. It's easy to sink in… you're normally guarded."

"I don't mind." Severus consoled him, knowing that although he and Harry had worked past any trust issues, the teen still placed high value on Severus's privacy should he want it. "I'm just surprised I didn't feel you before now."

"We're both relaxed then, I imagine." Harry surmised, "but I'm glad… that it's not just me feeling teenage hormones. That you feel there's something different too from anyone else."

Stretching out on the couch, Severus held up his hand to which the unfinished bottle of wine zoomed. He conjured a wineglass with the other.

"Showoff."

He smirked at the muttered word, and poured some wine into the glass. "Seeing as how your esteemed cousin is not to expect you home at a decent hour,-" he passed Harry the glass, "-we have as long as you wish to ourselves."

Harry toasted him to that. "Sounds perfect."

And it was, neither had felt so relaxed in their lives, nor at ease with another person. And they slowly worked on finishing the wine as they continued to talk and laugh together.

For their own parts, it was the happiest Christmas either of them had ever known.


	22. Chapter 22

Great, another reason for me to be mopey. I have another story fast approaching its end. After this chapter, there is only one more left. Being the graduation in which the ends I've not tied up will be tied up in. Including Sorai's mate/hatchlings, Harry getting out a certain three word phrase, Severus tossing secrecy out a yonder window, and the rest of the confusion and announcements that go along with a graduation. I know some of you will probably be wondering why I'm not going to continue on from here until then with the buildup of the relationship, and all I can say is it has to do with the plot I built around the summary.

And in case anyone is wondering if I'm going to put up another story for this pairing, the answer is yes. I already have one I'm working on. So maybe, hopefully, I'll see some of you all again with that one.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

It was fast approaching the noon hour when Harry finally drug himself out of bed. He'd gotten in only a little after two in the morning and fallen into bed without even bothering getting undressed. His head felt only a little fuzzy, thank goodness. Not that he'd drunk a lot last night, but it was still more than he normally would on his own. Making his way to the shower he stripped and turned the spray onto the coldest setting he could find.

Climbing in he let the cold water sluice down him, waking him up even more. Only once his head felt cleared of cotton did he turn the water temperature warmer and grab for the shampoo.

After his shower he threw on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, and left his hair to do as it would. Walking over to the door he let himself out and immediately groaned as Dudley swooped down on him looking far too interested about something. And he briefly courted the idea of fleeing back into the room, or at least performing a memory charm on his cousin.

"It must have gone well." Dudley grinned at him, coming over to throw an arm over Harry's shoulder and begin leading him to the kitchen. "You could have stayed you know. I would have understood."

Harry swatted him in the stomach, but didn't pull away from Dudley's steering. "I'm not sure about him, but I'm not the type to jump into bed or any sort of other sleepover the first day into such a relationship. And as for his end… he knows I'd hex him if he tried."

"Sounds like a fabulous relationship." Dudley grinned and released his cousin. "Now, I'm sure you're hungry." He predicted as he walked over to turn the heat off the burner he had going to keep a soup warm and at barely a simmer.

"Starved." Harry admitted, and immediately grabbed for a bowl and began to ladle himself soup from the pot. "I haven't eaten anything since… yesterday night."

Dudley smirked, "so were there any chocolate covered fruits involved?"

"Just the wine. And dessert after our dinner. No fruits." Harry smirked back and walked over to the drawer to pull it open and grab a spoon with quite a lot of metallic clinking until he found one he wanted. He was picky about spoons, that was all there was to it. "Wine and lots of very nice conversation."

"That's all?" Dudley gaped at him. "At least tell me that you kissed the scary man. Is he even kissable?"

Harry burst out laughing, and grinned at his cousin in a sidelong amused look. "Very. So yes, I daresay I did kiss him. There was a lot of kissing at points."

"That's all I want to know." Dudley faked a grimace. "I'll leave all the rest of such things up to you to have mental images of. So no embellishing on the 'lot of kissing' part."

"But you'd not care if I told you that I believe he might have a cuddle bone in his body? I need to investigate this further when I go back to school." Harry grinned and dunked the spoon into the soup.

"I always knew you were a cuddler." Dudley rolled his eyes, and dished himself his own bowl of soup. "So you don't plan to see him again until you go back to school? Not even for new years? That's usually one of those romantic sort of holidays."

"Yeah, for people proposing to each other." Harry pointed out and led the way out into the sitting room. "And it's far too soon to be thinking about such things."

Dudley made a disagreeing noise as he settled down into an armchair while Harry took a place on the couch. "I dunno… people always seem to say that. And then one day they blink, and suddenly they have three kids, a dog, a house, and a run-down car covered in bumper stickers on the outside and crayon marks on the inside."

Harry chuckled softly, and slipped a spoonful of soup into his mouth. The not-too-hot liquid ran down his throat smoothly in its rich flavors, and settled into his delighted stomach. It felt as if it were warming him from the inside out, and he basked in it. "Sounds like you have a brilliant future awaiting you, cousin. And by the way," he held his spoon mid-air, "this soup is fantastic."

Dudley paused his laughter long enough to smile at him. "I don't need a wand to make magic in the kitchen." He replied with a devious smile, feeling far too pleased with himself.

Harry sat motionless for several seconds, before sticking his tongue out at his cousin and promptly turning back to his meal. He really was starving. And as he ate, he replayed back his memories of last night with a smile shadowing his lips.

"_What time is it getting to be?" Harry stifled a yawn by taking another sip of his wine. _

_Severus cast the charm, and they both looked at the numbers displayed with waning interest until they faded. "Definitely past your curfew."_

"_Oh please." Harry scolded him with a smile. "I'm on vacation. And we both know that I only have a curfew when you catch me to inform me about it. Who catches _you_ when you break curfew? Hm? When do you sleep?"_

_Severus chuckled, "I don't. Teachers don't sleep. We just lurk around, hanging by the rafters in our classrooms until you students bid us to try and teach you something. Surely you knew this?"_

_Harry grinned at him, and swirled the wine in its glass some more to watch the light catch and reflect. "It's up to us? I thought you tried to teach us for the money. Not because we might happen to want to learn."_

"_It's the money." Severus assured him. "That and the fact that when I'm not trying to teach you dunderheads, this is actually a nice place to work. Do you not believe I could have accepted some other form of safe keeping from Dumbledore at the start of the whole mess of our joined pasts? He offered, I accepted. For the money and the enjoyment. Enjoyment that does not include students."_

"_Ouch." Harry laughed softly. _

_Severus smirked over at him, and reached up a hand to lightly touch fingers to Harry's far cheek to get the young man to look at him. He was getting more confident about touching Harry, just a brush of the fingers or taking one of his hands every so often. It felt horribly juvenile… but hell, he couldn't help himself. And Harry was not exactly keeping his hands to himself either at points. Little brat. "You're not so bad when you put your mind to it."_

"_Yes… thanks for that, by the way." Harry smiled at him, and thought back to that note. "I think it was what convinced me to come here tonight, instead of continuing to wait."_

"_You always were impatient."_

And they'd spent a few minutes arguing _that_ with words or otherwise. Severus had eventually won against him… damn the man. Harry smirked a bit and took another spoonful of soup.

"_Shh…!" Harry hissed with choked back laughter as he and Severus walked down the empty corridors together. The school was long since asleep by the time Harry had finally determined that he should be heading back before he got too inebriated to apparate correctly._

_Severus's swat fell short, despite its theatrically long reach. "Shh yourself, Harry." He chastised, and sniggered as the young man nearly stumbled into a suit of armor. _

_Harry flashed him a grin. "Lemonman will find us and… twinkle!"_

"_At least now I know how much it takes to get you drunk." Severus smirked as he trailed after his unsteady companion._

"_I am not drunk!" Harry argued with a weak scowl. "I am Harry."_

_Severus snorted inelegantly. "That you are." _

_Harry fought back more laughter, and began to walk backwards, keeping an eye on Severus. "Just shh… I don't want to be twinkled at tonight when I'm not drunk."_

_With an amused burst of quiet laughter, Severus strode forward to begin steering Harry properly. "Come on, best you get on home before you're too drunk to do so. Otherwise I know you'll blame it on me that I managed to convince you to stay the night even in your own dorm. And believe me, your scowls can rival mine when you're incensed."_

"_Can I put that in my resume for Lemonman?" Harry asked curiously, allowing Severus to steer him along._

_It took a while, but at long last the two made it to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry had only fallen a few times, laughing, into the snow, while berating Severus for making noise. Severus was far too amused by the situation to know if he was drunk at all himself. _

"_You best go, before I decide to try and convince you to stay." Severus told him as he embraced Harry into a hug._

_Harry smiled as he hugged Severus back, a contented sigh forming but not releasing. He wasn't very drunk at all, actually. Despite what Severus seemed to think. He was just incredibly happy, and he had a feeling that the combination of the wine and finally moving on what feelings he might have towards Severus were causing this happiness. He didn't need anyone to make him happy… but he believed this might be the possible next level of happiness. Yes… he'd give them a try. "You can't convince me… perhaps one day. But not yet." _

_Severus smiled, breathing in the young man's scent and closing his eyes. "I'll enjoy it all."_

_Harry knew he would as well. This… this was how being in a relationship should feel. Easy, trust already there, and a sense of attraction. It wasn't supposed to be some sudden crush followed by a clumsy snog and electroshock therapy or charms to repress the memory. "I'll see you when school starts again." He promised, and pulled away to lean up and steal himself a kiss. Kisses he was becoming addicted to. _

"_I'll be waiting for you." Severus whispered as they broke at last for air. _

_Harry didn't need to hear it spoken, to see it in Severus's eyes. The man loved him. Placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth he unwound himself from the man's arm. "I'll come back." And he smiled a bit as he took a step back. "Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight, Harry."_

_Harry smiled at him, and backed out of the wards. He took one last look before he shut his eyes, and vanished with a 'crack' and slight stirring of snow._

Harry had then collapsed his way into bed with a smile affixed to his face. And he'd fallen asleep quite quickly indeed. It had been a long night for him, but it had been the best Christmas he'd ever known. He didn't regret anything that had come of last night.

But he'd be counting the days until he saw Severus again.

From the armchair, Dudley was smiling and shaking his head. Yep, his cousin was still going to be spacing out over the man. At least this time, it was for a different version of the same reason. He needed to get his camera.

**Hogwarts**

It was several days since Christmas, and Severus finally ventured out of his chambers. He wouldn't call what he'd been doing 'hiding', per say, but he had been avoiding a certain headmaster until he felt ready to deal with the obscene twinkling.

As he entered the Great Hall that morning, he knew without needing to make eye contact that Albus's eyes had already locked onto him, and Minerva's as well. He supposed he had better inform her that he had no intentions to damage her prize student. Just not in front of everyone else.

He swooped over to take his seat as grandly as ever, and immediately felt the students shrink away from him. It made him proud to know he had them as well conditioned as any Pavlov dog.

"Professor Snape, I see you finally decided to stop worrying us with your absence." Dumbledore smiled at him blue eyes dancing with glee. Folding hands atop the table he peered at his potions master. "I'd almost thought you'd found someone else to take company with during meals." He said in a mournful tone, though his eyes glittered with perverse amusement.

Minerva choked on a sausage.

Severus reached behind a student, who squeaked and seemed to beg his porridge to suck him in, in order to pat Minerva on the back lazily to help ease the blockage. "Now how could anyone else be as delightful as you lot?"

That was effective in halting any mentions of such things at the breakfast table. However Severus found that such was not the case when the students had already fled for it and only a few teachers remained. Severus, being late to breakfast, had just finished. So he decided to take a leaf out of the others books and high-tail it.

He got two inches out of his chair.

"Severus."

The fact it was Minerva, and not Albus, actually made him groan aloud, and he sat back down to scowl at her. "What is it? This better not be something that's a waste of my time."

"Just.. be careful with him." Minerva sighed.

"Be careful with him?" Severus frowned at her. "He could kill me in a matter of minutes, and you're worried about me harming him? Don't fret yourself into a hairball. I have no intention of harming the person I love."

Albus smiled at that. He'd never heard Severus actually say it outside of just their company. And he knew that now the remaining teachers were watching intently. They had no idea who it was the man loved, and he doubted Severus would let them discover it before he chose. So he held off mentioning names. "Did the two of you have a nice night?"

Minerva went white.

Severus rolled his eyes and stood. "Best yet of my life." And with that, he strode from the hall with a snap of robes. And his steps immediately turned back to the dungeons. He had a certain snake who should be done shedding enough to hear the good news. And enough to hear him thank her.

**London**

The remaining days of the winter holiday went by in a blur of snow, laughter, and just continuing to catch up for Harry and Dudley. Until it was the morning of the day Harry was to go back. They were sitting in Harry's room, Dudley up on the bed, watching as Harry packed his trunk.

"So I get to see Ron this time, right?" Dudley pressured with a grin. He'd been counting down the days with growing excitement. Those lovely days remaining until he got to meet the infamous Ronald Weasley.

Harry grinned as well, his head nodding a few absent times. "They always run late getting to the station. We'll block the entrance, and you can pounce."

Dudley laughed good-naturedly, and flexed an arm. "He won't last long."

Harry tossed a balled up shirt at his cousin's head. "Not pounce like that! I want my friend in one piece, you know. I still want to be able to see his reaction when I tell him and the others who I got together with at Christmas."

"He _is_ a teacher. And a lot older than you." Dudley mused aloud as he ducked the thrown shirt. He'd thought over the technicalities of it as he'd been sitting there on the bed at Christmas with a bag of popcorn, watching Harry pace around after receiving that note from the scary professor and something-like-a-bodyguard man. He'd come to the conclusion that that was all position and age was, technicalities. If Harry could one day love the man, and Dudley believed that his cousin was already on the way to such a thing, than that was all that mattered. "But that all pales in comparison to other things. So hopefully they'll see it that way too."

Harry smiled, and finished putting away everything but the shirt he'd tossed at Dudley. "He's a good man, and it's easy being with him. I don't think I get on with anyone else as well as I do with him."

"And he's a good kisser." Dudley reminded him.

Harry groaned aloud, and grinned as Dudley tossed the shirt back at him. "He's a very good kisser. He had some good practice somewhere in the past."

"Or inspiration." Dudley smirked at him and waggled an eyebrow suggestively.

Harry stuffed the shirt back into the trunk before he was tempted to lob it at his cousin again. "Careful, or I'll be sure to kiss him quite thoroughly in front of you one day." And he smirked at his cousin's verging on horrified expression as he snapped the trunk lid closed and locked it. "You ready?"

Dudley fairly leapt up from the bed. "Just need the car keys!"

Harry laughed quietly as he stood, and shrunk his trunk before putting it securely in a pocket of his denims. He'd already shrunk Hedwig's cage and put it inside, Hedwig having been sent on ahead that morning. He met Dudley out by the car, and soon the two were speeding off to the train station. Harry forever glad that Christmas songs were no longer being played on the radio to thus encourage Dudley's own renditions.

He was having trouble deciding if he was excited to be going back, or sad to be leaving Dudley. He decided it was a bit of both, really. As much as he would miss his cousin, he knew he'd keep coming back to visit. And he really was excited to see his other friends again… and then Severus later, when they could find a moment to themselves.

The car eventually reached the station, and Dudley parked it along the curb, paid the meter, and he and Harry strolled off to go to the correct platform. "See him yet?"

Harry led the way, grinning, and shook his head. "Can't sense him yet either. They're not here. Trust me, we're early." And he led them over to the barrier of the platform, and turned around to wait.

"Could you sense him even if he was already past the barrier?" Dudley queried with interest.

Harry shrugged, "it's more difficult." And he continued more quietly. "The magical signatures are muddled by the magic of the barrier. It's an older magic, and deeply ingrained. Which makes it harder for me, requires a lot more focus."

That was good enough for Dudley, and so he settled in with Harry to wait. Several times Harry was hailed on, and Dudley was introduced to several fellow students. But they'd soon vanish to go to the platform and the two of them would be left alone once more to wait.

Hermione was the next person to show up, "hey!" She greeted cheerfully as she walked over.

"Hermy!" Harry declared with enthusiasm, and hugged her tightly.

Hermione laughed as she was crushed and then released. "How are you, Harry?" And she smiled over at Dudley. "Dudley, you came to see him off?"

"And meet Ron." Dudley smiled back at her.

"I'm waiting for that little show, is how I am." Harry chortled.

Hermione laughed, and looked around. "Best get a good seat then. I don't see them yet. Do you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Well, was your vacation nice, Hermione?" Dudley asked her with a smile, ignoring the swoons Harry was faking off out of Hermione's range of vision. However he made sure to remember this next time he and Harry went paintballing.

Hermione nodded, seemingly very pleased. "Just family, no trips anywhere. But it was very nice. I haven't seen all my relatives in so long. And after being through a war… it really makes you long to reconnect with family."

Dudley could sympathize with that, well, everything except the being through a war part. "I'm glad Harry and I sorted out our differences. So I can understand wanting to be around relatives. And in my case, they're better than the actual parents."

"Too right." Harry mumbled, thinking without a trace of fondness back to his aunt and uncle. Or what poor excuses of the terms they were.

"Harry's not so bad." Hermione grinned, and laughed as she felt Harry's glower from her back.

Dudley smirked, "but he's a tricky one with a paintball gun. Watch out for that."

Harry rolled his eyes, biting back laughter as Hermione and Dudley began to discuss the paintballing experience. He was sure Dudley was embellishing parts of it needlessly. And he listened to them as mere background noise as he continued to keep a watch out for the assorted Weasley's, and also Draco who would be arriving with them.

And finally, he picked up on their magical signatures.

"They're coming." He announced as he turned to his cousin and friend.

Dudley smirked, "perfect."

Hermione braced herself to see what would happen.

And when the Weasley's Arthur, Ron, and Ginny along with Draco did show up, Harry immediately waved in greeting. "Hey!"

"Hey Harry." Ginny smiled at him as she walked over, and gave him a quick hug before going to greet Hermione.

"Still alive I see." Harry grinned as he and Draco clasped hands in some version of a manly greeting.

Draco winked at him. "It's the Malfoy charm, my friend."

"Keep it." Harry gagged, and grinned as Draco laughed and went to go greet Hermione with a hug.

"Hi, Mister Weasley." Harry greeted, and was greeted in return before turning to Dudley. "Dudley, this is my friend Ron." He said, and turned back to Ron. "Ron, this is Dudley. My cousin, you remember?"

"Your tongue, fascinating! It shrunk so well, without any lasting damage." Arthur mumbled as he peered closer at Dudley.

Dudley blinked at him owlishly. "You're the one who put it back to normal. Please don't scare me by looking so surprised it worked."

Draco hid a snicker while exchanging an amused look with Harry. And he stepped over to his friend to speak privately to him. "Your cousin, huh?"

"Oh yes, no fear of magic anymore." Harry whispered back.

Ron was gaping like a landed fish at Dudley, Arthur seemed to have pointedly become interested in fleeing to greet Hermione. "How dare you!" He squeaked in a high pitched voice of outrage.

Dudley smirked at him. "It's just the truth, Ron." He said and considered the red-headed teenager. "You're provoked much too easily."

"I'm not provoked easily!" Ron protested, his hands clenching into fists.

"Uh-huh." Dudley replied blandly, and then grinned. "Keep your hair on, kid. Though your reactions _are_ priceless."

Ginny laughed, "oh you have no idea. I'll have to send you photo-copies of some of the better."

Dudley smiled over at her. "Thank you."

"Ginny!" Ron squawked, and then turned back to Dudley. "If I find out you were mean to Harry at all-"

"Ron," Hermione pacified, "no offense to Dudley, but Harry could take him."

"None taken." Dudley exchanged a smirk with his cousin.

Harry sighed laboriously, "now that I'm able to use magic whenever I want. Otherwise I'd still be at his mercy."

"What mercy?" Dudley snorted, "we haven't had a real Harry Hunting in over a year now."

"That be the mercy." Harry nodded sagaciously.

"That _is_ the mercy." Hermione corrected with a roll of her eyes. "Or would be… take your pick."

Ron scowled. "Still, if I do-"

Dudley turned away, as if suddenly bored by him, and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Remember to write, keep me up on how things are going." He said pointedly and with a wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Harry laughed, and quickly hugged his cousin. "Same with you. I'll see you around."

"You can count on it." Dudley grinned, and swept bows to Ginny and Hermione. "Ladies, enjoy the rest of the school year." And he smiled at Draco. "Make sure Harry doesn't color that white hair of yours pink. He's been known to have fun doing such things to people."

Draco smirked, "if he does, I'll turn his orange. Trust me, orange is not his color."

Dudley laughed, and Harry scowled. Dudley then nodded at Arthur and Ron. "Until next time." He said with a wave, and nodded to Harry before beginning to walk off. He knew his cousin didn't like saying goodbyes.

"See you, Duddykins!" Harry called after him with a grin.

"Take care, freak!" Dudley called back with a smile and a wave.

Harry smiled, and met Ron's glowering look. "Oh come on, Ron." He said, and let himself be ushered towards the barrier by the girls.

"Fantastic git, that one." Ron mumbled sourly under his breath, and followed after.

After a while of loading onto the train and saying goodbye to Arthur, the five of them cloistered themselves in a compartment together. Harry immediately shut the door and spelled it locked and silenced before sitting back down. "I kind of have something to tell you all." He began, meeting their curious looks. "I'm going to hereby beat the snot out of Draco, and didn't want him escaping."

Draco burst out laughing.

Ron looked hopeful.

Hermione and Ginny just seemed amused.

Harry grinned, "just kidding. That's for another day." And his face took on a more serious expression. "But will you all swear to secrecy and not share with anyone what I have to say? I don't want to keep you all in the dark. And there's really no better time to have all of us together. The paintings have ears, after all."

"Just tell us, Harry." Ginny prompted with a kindly smile.

Hermione believed she already had a feeling what this was about. And she was eagerly waiting for confirmation that she'd been right.

Harry took a deep breath, and then suddenly moved to sit between Hermione and the wall of the compartment. "Safer here." He muttered, ignoring her smirk, and faced all of them. "Over the break I made a decision about someone. I needed the time to think about it after they were rather… forced," Harry thought fondly of the headstrong cobra, "into having their feelings for me revealed."

"Good lord, spit it out, don't turn it into a romance novel." Draco told him, only to be elbowed by Ginny.

"I made my decision, and although I said I'd tell them my answer when I returned to school, I showed back up at Christmas."

Ginny and Hermione 'awwah'd' in unison. Draco looked thoughtful. Ron looked bewildered.

Harry smiled at the girls, "I'm not sure if he's someone that you can really 'go out with', but I showed up Christmas night and discovered that Professor Snape is a very good kisser."

Ron beat everyone else to any sort of reaction. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed as he stood up sharply. "You kissed _Snape?!_"

Draco smiled at Ron before turning to smile at Harry. "Congratulations. It's about time. I always wondered… all that time you spent together, if it wouldn't have amounted into something."

"All the time they spent fighting…" Ginny sighed dreamily. "Sexual tension."

Hermione giggled, and immediately hugged her friend. "Oh, Harry. I'm so happy for you. And happy I was right! You two really would be good together. I hope it works."

"Hold on!" Ron shouted, "you all are okay with this?! It's _Snape_!"

"Yes, Ron." Harry agreed very calmly. "And if I didn't want to try being with him, I wouldn't have told him yes."

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbed out his wand, and hit Ron with a calming charm. The redhead instantly collapsed back to the bench looking much calmer and gasping for breath. "That's better."

Harry chuckled, "I have a chance to be happy with someone, Ron. I know already all the possible arguments you could make against it. But I don't care, because I know they're either not true or they don't matter. I just want to be happy with someone who loves me, someone I can love… and he loves me for me."

Ron, sounding drugged by the calming charm, sighed wearily. "Can you love him?"

Harry smiled at that, "I have feelings for him, that much I know. Love is something that will come when it's ready. But being with him feels natural to me. It feels the way that being with someone should. It just _clicks_."

Ron sighed again, sounding like a broken record. "I won't tell anyone… but I still think you've had too many lemon drops right now."

"Is his hair greasy?" Hermione asked quickly.

"And those hands… I can only imagine how talented they are." Ginny added.

"Hey!" Draco scoffed indignantly, and wrapped an arm about the waist of his girlfriend. "That's my head of house you three are drooling over. And one of you should be drooling over _my_ talented hands."

Ron turned purple, and then green. The calming charm wore off in an instant. "Oi! Keep your hands off my sister!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "His hair is not greasy, and his hands are my secret."

As Draco, Ginny, and Ron got into a heated discussion about touching of sisters, Hermione turned to Harry with a smile. "I'm happy for you, you know." She said and squeezed one of his hands. "It's fortunate that you two are good actors when the occasion calls for it."

"Yes." Harry agreed with a smile. "Dumbledore has already told us to be discreet. So we will be. But I did tell Severus I was going to tell you all. So you wouldn't be poking around and drawing attention where I don't want there to be any. Until I've graduated, this needs to be kept under a veil."

"Don't worry, Harry." Hermione reassured him, "it will be. By myself and by the others. We all want to see you happy."

"I am happy." Harry smiled at her. "For the first time since any other try at a relationship, I'm happy."

By the time the train puffed into the station, Harry had drawn promises out of all of them that they'd keep his secret. He had undone his spells on their compartment and they all began to file out. If any of them noticed that Harry's step seemed to have an extra spring to it as they all made their way over to the carriages, none of them said anything.

"I am starving!" Ron declared once the carriages had pulled up to the castle and they began to mount the steps.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised the castle hasn't gone bankrupt because of you."

Harry followed after them with a laugh, not saying anything when Draco and Ginny fell behind. He could understand the want for some time just to themselves. He imagined that they hadn't gotten much over the holidays. So he followed Hermione and Ron into the Great Hall, realizing his own hunger.

He made a point of not looking anywhere but his intended seat as he entered. And he went over to it and sat down. Only then did he look up to see not only Severus watching him covertly so it would go unnoticed, but Dumbledore and McGonagall watching him not so covertly. He blinked at the two of them, figuring that Dumbledore had informed McGonagall about how he'd found the two of them Christmas night. Dumbledore himself was twinkling far too much for his comfort. So he looked to Severus.

To an untrained eye, the man wasn't looking at him at all. But Harry met his gaze, smiled, and looked away to begin piling his plate with food. He felt Severus's gaze shift off of him as well. But he was still feeling that darned twinkle-eyed look being sent his way. He'd have to take extra care not to let the man have another opportunity to near in the future to find he and Severus kissing.

"Happy to be back?" Hermione asked him knowingly with a smile, glancing up towards the staff table.

Harry nodded as he reached for his pumpkin juice. "Yeah. Very happy. I have a bright outlook on the rest of this year." He took a sip of the liquid, and then turned to her. "Want to know something else you have to keep quiet about?"

"You're pregnant?" Hermione asked blandly.

Harry spat his pumpkin juice out in alarm, and only vaguely noticed Hermione pull out her wand to banish it. "I am no such thing!" He informed her adamantly. "There'd be no way, and besides," he leaned in to whisper directly into her ear so as not to be lip-read, "if such a thing were possible, it'd be him, not me." And he pulled away."But seriously, don't think such things."

"Not yet?"

Harry looked away from her wicked grin with a silent groan. "Look at this food, it smells absolutely delicious!" He declared, and seized his fork.

Hermione grinned, but caught the hint. She'd tease him more some other day. "What's the real secret then?"

Harry gave her a bit of a shy smile. "I'm going to accept Dumbledore's offer to be the dueling instructor next year. He feels that the school has been without one for far too long."

"Harry, that's great!" Hermione threw her arms around him in a hug.

Harry was sure it was. It was just a job. But he believed he could enjoy it. "Yeah, it is."

Dinner and dessert passed, and Harry diligently didn't look once towards the staff table. He only spared it a glance as he was getting up to leave. And fought not to frown. Severus was gone. "Weird." He murmured under his breath, but shrugged it off.

He'd go see Severus tonight anyway. He was sure the man would be wandering around the castle as always. It wouldn't take long to find him.

So he got up and left with his friends. The entire way up to the dormitory Harry secretly looked for, but didn't see the man lurking anywhere. Resigning himself to just looking for Severus tonight after all, he entered the common room to spend the next long hours before they would turn in catching up with each other and sharing tales of their vacation. He had to admit, Ginny's tales of Draco at the Weasley home were by far the most amusing out of them all.

Poor Slytherins. The good ones always ended up being willingly outnumbered by Gryffindors.

Only once it was only he, Hermione, Ron, and a few assorted others did he stand up with a yawn purely for effect. "I'm going to bed now." He said, and made for the staircase.

"Harry." Ron called after him, and when the dark haired teen turned, he smiled. Though it looked like it took an effort. "Have a good night."

Harry flashed him a smile. "You too." And he mounted the stairs at a leisurely pace.

Entering the room he ignored the drawn four-posters of his bedmates already asleep. He pulled free his trunk from the pocket of his denims, set it where it belonged, and enlarged it. He then grabbed his broom, and went to the window. Pushing it open he set his broom out to hover beyond it in open air before he carefully climbed out the window and onto the hovering broom. As soon as he had the window shut, he was easing down through the cold night air towards one of the doors that would lead inside the castle once more.

He hadn't wanted to wait for everyone else to go to bed. And he really saw no use in grabbing out that invisibility cloak to keep himself hidden from the common rooms occupants, just to have them see the portrait open for no reason.

He pulled in to land, and dismounted. He then banished the broom back to his trunk and entered the castle with a shiver.

"Severus…" Harry sang softly as he began to walk the halls. "Who will catch who first?" And he instantly walked to the shadows where he knew he'd be concealed.

Sure, he could have used the marauders map, but that really took all the fun out of it in a case like this.

So he crept along, and on impulse of an idea, headed for the corridors nearest the dungeons. Where there were no paintings. No eyes to see and voices to carry rumors. And it was still fair ground for patrolling.

He began rounding one corner, and instantly shrieked with an undercurrent of a laugh as a familiar hand closed around his arm and yanked him the rest of the way around the corner. "Oh hell, I was caught." He said in faked disappointment.

Severus rolled his eyes, and released his latest capture of the night. And the one he'd been hoping to catch. "Mister Potter, you should be ashamed of yourself. Out after curfew again, in a lair of snakes, and one might think you wanted to be caught. I certainly taught you how to sneak around better than that."

"So you're admitting it's mostly your fault then that I sneak around?" Harry answered cheekily.

"Absolutely not." Severus's stern look faded into a softer expression. "However I'll gladly take credit for the 'why' in regard to all of that."

Harry smiled up at him. "I'm not denying it." And he stepped forward to capture Severus's lips in a lingering kiss that grew steadily deeper as hands drew bodies closer. And when they finally broke apart Harry gladly went into Severus's embrace. "I've missed you."

"And I you." Severus replied, feeling a sense of relief and joy at having Harry in his arms again. He rarely was privileged to feel either, much less at the same time. "I see you're no longer drunk."

"I was never drunk." Harry laughed quietly, and turned his face up so he could meet the dark eyed gaze. "My inhibitions were only loosened and I was very happy."

Severus sighed, "shame we both have classes tomorrow, else I'd brave Dumbledore's and your wrath and see what it takes to get you really drunk."

"Scandalous!" Harry gasped. "You'll just have to wait until I'm no longer a student, and instead a future colleague."

"I'm looking forward to that day very much." Severus admitted, and wrapped his arms in a better hold around his Harry.

Harry smiled at him, and couldn't help but agree. He still wanted to see if Severus would work up the nerve to take his dare and kiss him in front of everyone after graduation. Or if not, what the man had planned to 'not be discreet after graduation'. "So I was thinking that I'd come find you and try to proposition some of your time tonight."

"Find me you did." Severus observed, and appeared to consider the idea. "I think I may turn in early tonight from my patrolling."

"May I visit Sorai for a bit tonight?" Harry asked as he drew away feeling hopeful.

Severus chuckled, and began to lead the way back to his chambers. "Yes. Would you mind being sure she understands that I thank her?"

Harry didn't need to ask what for, he already knew. And he nodded with a smile. "I think I can do that."

When they reached Severus's chambers, Harry left his shoes by the door before heading towards the library with Severus at his side. Harry had never been to visit the cobra at night, not even at Christmas. He'd spent all his time with Severus. So he was interested to see that although the conjured sun that kept her cage warm was gone, a moon had taken its place.

Stepping up to the cage, Harry removed the lid, already speaking to soothe any initial startle the cobra might have. _"Sorai, can you wake up for a moment?"_

Sorai lifted her head, forked tongue darting out to smell the air. _"Harry, you're back."_ She hissed at him sleepily. _"And with my owner."_

Harry could hear the smugness there. _"He asked me to be sure you knew he was thankful for what you did. Did he inform you of why?"_

"_He did. I was very happy."_ Sorai shifted her head so she could look to where she could smell her owner. _"I am still very happy. My owner loves you very much. His pheromone levels are increased again."_

Harry glanced at Severus's quickly before looking away with a laugh. _"I think it's the hissing. He is a Slytherin after all. He must like the sound."_

"_Or you."_

"_Or me."_ Harry agreed.

Sorai's head shifted back to him. _"And you… you're pheromone levels aren't what I remember either."_ She began to hiss in a snake's brand of laughter.

Harry blushed, and silently thanked whatever powers that be that Severus couldn't understand them.

However Severus was now highly interested, having seen Harry blush. "What did she say?" He prodded with a verging-on-evil smile.

"Nothing." He lied helplessly, and turned to Sorai, who was still laughing. _"Oh hush, you."_

"_My owner wants you for a mate, do you want to mate with my owner?" _Sorai plunged forward without mercy.

"You're worse than my two female friends." Harry said aloud in English, not thinking Sorai should hear that. _"No. At least, not yet. These things need time."_

"_My owner really does love you, you're the worst thing to happen to his patience. But…"_ Sorai trailed off in thought, _"the best thing that ever happened to him."_

Severus watched as Harry's blush faded, and instead the young man took on more the appearance of someone who'd been very flattered and didn't know how to take it. "Something you care to share about she who is worse than your two female friends?"

Harry looked over at him, and smiled in uncertainty. "Only that I'm the worst thing to happen to your patience. And the best thing to happen to you."

"All of which is true." Severus replied easily, "come on." He said, and turned away. "She needs her sleep, and we will need ours before tomorrow. And I don't know about you, but I'll take you up on that offer of wanting to proposition some of my time tonight."

Harry made his goodnights quick to Sorai, and ignored her laughter as he put the lid back on her cage and hurried after Severus. He found the man on the couch, and settled down next to him. "I told my friends about us."

"And how loudly did Mister Weasley scream obscenities?" Severus asked as Harry leaned sideways against his shoulder. He shifted so the teen was resting against his side, his arm around Harry's shoulders to make it more comfortable for them both.

Harry's eyes were locked on the firelight as he smirked. "I put a silencing charm on the compartment for a reason. But don't worry, he's fine about it now. And they've all promised to keep quiet about it and not act as if anything is going on between us."

Severus hummed deep in his throat. "If Mister Weasley can keep quiet until graduation, that will be more worthy of attention than you and I."

"Planning to kiss me in front of everybody?" Harry brought up again teasingly.

"We'll see." Severus smiled. There was time yet to build up his nerve for such a display.

Harry smiled faintly. "I recall that I once gave you permission that if I said yes to you, you could make me write an essay on how things wouldn't change between us in the public sector. Do you still want that essay, or do you trust me?"

Severus chuckled softly. "I trust you. We have enough of that that no problems should arise. I'd warn you to be cautious coming to see me… but I already know you are."

"Are you kidding? I just don't want Dumbledore to catch me kissing you anytime soon again. The man is clearly enjoying it far too much." Harry griped.

"You have no idea." Severus inwardly groaned.

Harry smiled at the exasperation in Severus's voice. "I'm afraid I soon will. But I'll worry about him tomorrow."

"And tonight?" Severus queried as his hand carded through the messy locks of hair belonging to a certain brat he loved.

Harry curled a leg under him and turned so that he was facing Severus now, and smirked a bit as he considered the man who was still messing with his hair. "I think I feel slightly less silly than I did at Christmas." He said, knowing that Severus would not encounter any vagueness. Proven right when Severus smirked and moved in for a kiss which he gladly met.

It would be difficult to keep things a secret until graduation. But every kiss and caress stolen between then and now would be worth it.

And all thanks to one headstrong snake with a Dumbledorian complex.


	23. Chapter 23

The woes of a story coming to its end. At least I have chocolate to get me through.

I hope everyone enjoys this last chapter. And I want to just thank everyone who has followed this story, no matter which way you chose to do so. As my first Snarry, well, the support has been absolutely astounding. So thank you. I can only hope to improve. And on that note, I would like to say that yes, I will be posting another story soon for this pairing. I just need to go through and look over the first chapter of it. I hope to see a lot of you again, and perhaps some new faces. Again, thank you all so much!

I hope you enjoy! (and yes, I did reuse the ending from last chapter. It seemed I wasn't the only one who loved it XD)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

"Mister Potter," the dark voice drawled, "abysmal. Congratulations. If the headmaster is looking to add any more trophies to the collection, I must insist he make one for you. As the biggest blunder to ever foray into potions."

Harry watched as the scroll bearing the usual red slash marks dropped to his desk. "I'll make sure to mention it to him, should the question ever arise, sir." He replied dejectedly, and seized the scroll to unroll it as Severus moved past him with a flare of black robes.

Hermione kept her smile to herself, and she instead peered over to look as well. "You certainly know how to make an exit."

"You've no idea." Harry smirked, and rolled the scroll back up with a snap of parchment. "I had to compete against Voldemort with the dramatics, and then there's always been Dumbledore. And even Snape with his snarky bat personality, swooping here and there. Making an exit is something I've lots of practice in."

"Potter! Thirty seven points from Gryffindor for disrupting everyone with your mumbling!" Severus growled, glaring in the direction of his messy haired brat.

Harry whirled around in his seat at that. "It's the last day! Graduation is Saturday, _tomorrow_! You can't just go taking random numbers of points!"

Severus concealed a smirk with a sneer. "Press your luck, and you may discover how far detentions extend as well."

Like always, Harry no longer saw a downside to detentions. But like always, he knew that willingly getting one every day of the week was suspicious. So he huffed and faced forward again, mumbling "evil prat" under his breath.

"I'm sure that's against Dumbledore's school policy." Hermione muttered.

"Hermione," Ron began, "no one reads that but you."

When the last scroll had been handed out with various words of condescending criticism, the class moved to flee. It was their last day in potions class, and they were eager to get out and have some free time before their next last class.

Usually Harry left right away, but this time he lingered until only he, Hermione, and Ron were left. And they only had to exchange one look with him before they smiled, bade the professor goodbye, and left. The door closed firmly behind them.

Harry turned with a smile, "are you going to miss having me to torture in class?" He asked teasingly as he walked over to the man.

Severus groaned as if in true pain, and accepted Harry into his arms. "No." He replied honestly and with something of a grimace. "For many reasons. Including that I'm shocked I got through as many years teaching you as I did without getting a single gray hair."

Harry snorted, and reached up to card his fingers through the silky curtain of black hair, his eyes gravitating towards it. "I'll just have to try harder when I'm working here."

"Insufferable brat." Severus murmured in affection, and bent his head to place a kiss on Harry's temple. "You may be the death of me, but I'll be damned if I don't die happy."

"Or just don't die." Harry suggested with a cheeky grin, and leaned up to catch those lips in a proper kiss. One that left them both breathless and clinging to each other so as not to let their hands participate in tasks that would not be prudent with another class coming in the next few minutes. "I did pass though, didn't I? I have a job next year?"

Severus snorted, and carded his fingers through the unruly mop of hair he so adored. It always made Harry look so disheveled, and it was a rather fetching look on the young man. "Barely. So how about I give those thirty seven points back, for you managing yet another miracle?"

"How generous of you." Harry smirked, "but you have to admit, even if I didn't try fully in class, just to keep up appearances, my disasters gained quality."

Chuckling at that, Severus took Harry's face between both hands and tipped it up for a swift kiss that left said young man growling at him. "Only you could have quality disasters."

Harry winked at him and pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "I'll see you after dinner. Try not to make too many people cry."

"Just thirty seven." Severus compromised with an evil smirk as he watched Harry saunter off.

Harry looked over as he laughed, and then bent to grab his things and shoulder them. "You really are generous." And he gave a short wave before leaving through the door.

Severus watched him go with a smile, one that instantly turned into a sneer as the next group of dunderheads began to file in looking rightfully frightened. "I've been told I was generous with the grading, which means that if you received a T, you're lucky to be getting it back at all." And as the students began to fidget uncomfortably, he commenced with his favorite time of the school year.

Sometimes he felt so sadistic.

Meanwhile Harry had finally made it to McGonagall's class, and just in time to avoid being questioned on where he had been. And while she had somewhat… lightened up, about the relationship he had with Severus, she still was known to turn interesting colors if she happened across them just talking together in a corridor.

And so one by one, Harry made his way through all his classes, collecting the grades he needed to have passed. Not that he'd been particularly worried about whether or not he'd be graduating. It was still nice though to have the hard evidence in hand.

He had skipped lunch in order to get in some flying time. So by the time dinner came around, he was starved. So much so that he was halfway through his meal before he felt he could set aside time to pace himself and join in the joyful conversation at the table as everyone discussed their plans for the summer.

"Are you going to stop by this summer?" Ron frowned at his friend. "You really should, you know. Mum has been going through withdrawals of her precious Harry. I'm afraid she'll become dangerous before long."

Harry chuckled, "your mom has always been dangerous." He grinned at his friend. "I'll stop by. As soon as I know when I'll send Hedwig by with a note. I still need to talk to Draco about when would be a good time for me to come visit him at his place." The Slytherin in question had weeks ago received his inheritance at last, with it, the Malfoy estates. "And I have to prepare for my job. But don't worry, I'll find plenty of time to come visit. And come visit you too, Hermione." He said, looking over at his friend.

Hermione smiled at him. "We'll have to go sightseeing, since I know you really have never seen London."

"Can't you just make Snape do your planning for you?" Ron wondered with classic one-sidedness.

"I don't want him touching anything to do with teaching students how to duel." Harry shuddered. "That man is a menace on the wrong side of a wand. I'm still not sure how I survived him teaching me what he did."

"And Harry needs to be in charge of his own career, Ron." Hermione pointed out.

"Was just a question." Ron held up a pacifying hand.

Harry laughed, and turned back to his food.

As dinner began to wrap up, Harry stood while finishing his juice. Afterwards he set it down with a dull clunk and stepped towards the staff table. "I'll be up there in a moment. Just need to talk to Dumbledore."

And as his friends nodded and began to leave, Harry made his way to the aged wizard who smiled at him in welcome. "Harry, is everything well?"

Harry nodded. "I just wanted to let you know I've decided on the room I would like. Figured I'd tell you now so I could start setting it up early." And when Dumbledore nodded, he smiled. "The one on the third floor corridor… you recall the one?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at that. "Ah yes, it isn't exactly being used for anything anymore is it. And it's rather large."

"Precisely." Harry grinned. "And it has some memories… you know how sentimental Gryffindors are."

"You're sure you don't want a classroom down in the dungeons though?" Dumbledore asked with an insufferable twinkle in those blue eyes.

Harry grinned as he heard Severus choke on his drink. "That's someone else's domain. I daresay I'll let him keep complete control over it."

By now some of the other staff, excluding McGonagall, were listening with interest. Though a few had been distracted momentarily by Severus's choking. Some of them not all too pleased he survived it. The rest of the staff had been informed that Harry would be joining them next year as a colleague, so whenever Severus wasn't choking, they were eager to listen when discussions about Harry's upcoming employment were being made.

"Very well then. I'll make sure to have it cleaned." Dumbledore smiled at him.

Harry inclined his head. "Thanks. Now I think I'm going to go cause some last minute student chaos somewhere. Flood the dungeons or something." And with a grin, he turned to trot off.

Severus glowered after him. "Why are you letting him stay to torture me even more, Albus? Is this your way of trying to trick me into resigning?"

Albus laughed, and gave him a smirking look. A look that oddly befitted him. "He's about to flood your dungeons. I'd go stop him if I were you. Just don't take too many points away, and remember, no detentions."

"I'll do something to him." Severus snarled as he stood up, and stormed after one Harry Potter.

It was Poppy who finally spoke through the worried silence that had settled. "If he sends Potter to the hospital wing, I'm going to have him as my guinea pig for that new vasectomy charm."

Albus chuckled along with the others.

Only Minerva buried her head in one hand wearily. "I'm sure they'll be just fine."

Harry was waiting around a sharp corner of a staircase that led up to an untraveled section of the school, and as soon as Severus came into view, he reached out to grab him and haul him into the entrance. And he stole a kiss to keep Severus quiet as he backed the man up against the wall. Well, as quiet as Severus ever was when they became more intimate. The man was very vocal, and Harry loved it. Finally he came up for air, his eyes glittering mischievously. "Did you finish your dessert?"

"That dessert?" Severus questioned silkily, "or this one." And his hands pulled Harry impossibly closer. "Because I'm not at all done with you."

Harry laughed and encircled his arms around Severus's neck while his hands toyed with the man's hair. "Both?"

"No… to both." Severus informed him, "however, if you're willing to accompany me to my rooms I can finish both at the same time."

"You'd be done with me so quickly? Just a few hours tonight and I'm obsolete?" Harry pouted while trying not to smile or burst out laughing.

Severus chuckled and placed a kiss on Harry's hair. "I could never be done with you. But until tomorrow, well…"

Harry gave in to his laughter. "How many times has he shown up in the mornings hoping to catch a sign that I spent the night?" He asked, having only a rough idea from the number of times Severus had come to class in an exasperated mood.

"At least three times a week." Severus rolled his eyes, thinking of his employer. "He should be much easier to dodge after tomorrow."

Harry made a face. "Well, we'll see." And he slid his arms from around Severus's neck to rest his hands on the man's chest. "Have you decided yet what you're going to do at graduation?"

"And let you be prepared for it?" Severus scoffed. "No, Harry, if I so happen to kiss you senseless in front of everyone and then toss you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes to bear you down to my chambers, then you'll never know beforehand."

Harry cracked a grin at that. "I'd believe the first part, but not the second."

"Really?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at him as his eyes glittered mischievously.

"Strange, isn't it." Harry winked at him. "So, shall we go have _dessert_ dessert? I'm afraid I can't stay too long tonight. Pre-graduation party and all. I'm sure it's a hazy memory for you, old man, but it's a tradition. And this time around I'm actually able to enjoy such things, so I'd like to attend."

Severus gently cuffed Harry on the back of his head, earning himself a laugh. "I am not _old_."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Harry grinned at him, and leaned up to kiss his cheek affectionately.

"Brat." Severus would just have to arrange to haul Harry off somehow. He was sure that Harry's indignant reaction would be worth it. Well… if he mustered the courage. Despite his bravery in the face of danger, looming death, and his devil-may-care attitude, when it came to Harry… well, things were just different. Harry made him feel human again, like it was acceptable for him to be human. And humans were mortal. Shoving such thoughts away for the moment, however, he took Harry by the hand and tugged him back towards the corridor. "Come on."

Harry grinned and allowed himself to be led out, but as soon as they were in the corridor again he fell in step with the man. And as they walked he linked their fingers together while smiling happily to himself. It was simple times like these that he really truly cherished. Just them being together. Happy. Sure, they'd had their fair share of disagreements since Christmas, but they'd come through them for the better. After all, they were two people who knew how to work out a problem. And after working out a problem, it was back to it being just them again.

"What's with the idiotic smile?" Severus queried as he glanced Harry's way.

Harry smiled, and shook his head. "Nothing important." And knew Severus would leave it at that. The man knew that if it was, he would share.

Before long they were in Severus's rooms, and Harry, as custom, took off his shoes before heading towards the library. "I'll just say a quick hi."

"Probably a good idea. Is she still being testy even with you?" Severus asked as he watched Harry move away.

"She has eggs, of course she is." Harry flashed him a grin over his shoulder. "You arranged for her to get knocked up. She's allowed to be testy."

Severus rolled his eyes, "females."

"She's your female." Harry chuckled and vanished down the hallway that led to the library. And he quietly let himself into the library. The door was shut gently behind him before he crept across the floor towards the cage. "_Sorai?_" He called out tentatively.

The last time he had come to visit her, she'd nearly struck at him despite her better judgment. And so he was being reasonably cautious, should he need to beat a retreat. Female cobras with a clutch of eggs were decidedly dangerous, no matter who you were.

"_Stay there."_ Came Sorai's response. _"Any closer and my hormones will get the better of me again."_

Harry stopped where he was obediently. "_I was coming to see how you are doing? Besides… well… you know._"

Sorai hissed her laughter before replying while curling about her eggs protectively. "_I am still happy. I will have healthy children, I can taste it._"

Harry tried not to think that Severus would be pleased with that. Healthy potions ingredients. Yeah… he was leaving any "this is what I'll be doing with your children" talks to Severus. He'd be ready with the body bag on the sidelines. "_Is there anything you need? I can always levitate it in like we do with your food once a week._"

"_Tell my master I would like a bigger mouse next time. I am still recovering my strength, and he is feeding me like I didn't recently have a clutch of eggs._"

Harry felt a smile twitch at his mouth. "_I'll do that. Anything else?_"

"_When will you have a clutch?_"

Instantaneously it seemed, a deep red blush took over Harry's face. "_We can't. And even if we could, it's rather early for us._" And outwardly he muttered to himself, "why does everyone assume _I'd_ be the one having the children? Though… I suppose it'd be safest… Severus on hormonal mood swings would be scary as hell. He'd end up killing me before the child was born."

"_Tomorrow school ends?_"

Harry blinked, and pulled himself out of his thoughts. "_Yes. Your master and I will be allowed to not sneak around anymore after the ceremony._"

"_Where is my master?_"

"_Hiding._" Harry revealed, feeling sinister pleasure in doing so. "_He's scared you'll bite him right now. And for good reason._"

Sorai hissed in laughter once more. "_Go find him. I would like to sleep anyway._"

Harry smiled, and half-turned with a pause. "_I'll stop by sometime tomorrow again to see you. Goodnight, Sorai._"

"_Goodnight, Harry."_ Sorai called after him.

Harry left the library, and went in search of Severus. He found the man sitting on the couch, already shed down to just his shirt and trousers. He seemed to be nursing a cup of some steaming liquid in one hand as he held a book open with the other. Smiling, he padded over and without ado, claimed himself a seat on Severus's legs as he straddled them. "Hi."

Severus chuckled and schooled his expression into a scowl as he lifted his gaze from his book to glare at Harry. "Can I help you?"

Harry's face immediately went woefully innocent as he plucked at Severus's shirt collar. "Bit late to be offering me help when the school year is over, don't you think?"

Severus smirked and laid his book aside. Not caring that in the process he lost his page. "Oh? This is academic now?"

Harry huffed dramatically. "Fine." And he began to rock backwards to get up. "I suppose I can go ask one of the other professors. I mean, Binns has been around for what? Two centuries? Surely all that knowledge will-" and he only barely got a laugh in before Severus was kissing him into silence.

At least, a sort of silence.

And when they did separate, Severus gave him a stern look. "Never utter Binns's name in the same sentence as an intimacy ploy of yours." Severus admonished the laughing teenager, before silencing him again quite effectively. His mug of tea was transferred to the floor, the book shoved off the couch, and then he flipped Harry under him - pinning him to the couch.

While he was still laughing when they separated at last for air, Harry's laughter had quieted down a bit as he smiled up at Severus. "But it worked so well." He teased, knowing how possessive Severus was of him.

"In a disgusting way." Severus agreed, and then queried, "how long do I have you until?"

Harry smiled fondly and reached a hand up to push some of the falling curtain of black hair back behind an ear. "At least an hour."

"Waste not time." Severus smirked, and allowed Harry to drag him down into another searing exchange of lips and wandering hands.

At least an hour later Harry was standing near the doorway, straightening his robes with one hand while the other patted his hair – the constant lost battle.

Severus was leaning against the wall with a smirk as he watched. "You look fine. And besides, shouldn't you want to look utterly ravished?"

"It's not a question of that." Harry chuckled and gave up with his hair, bending to pull his shoes towards him and slip them on. "It's a question of my having to evade everyone wondering who the other half was to the ravishing. I'd rather just deal with whatever comes out of what you do tomorrow. It's bound to be far more entertaining anyway."

"To be sure." Severus smirked, and as Harry came over to him he obliged giving him another lingering kiss before at last pulling away. Lest he decide that Harry skip the party. "Have fun."

Harry nodded and leaned up to give him a fleeting kiss on the cheek before turning and trotting towards the door. "Not as much fun as I'll have tomorrow!" He called back after himself.

And then he was gone.

Severus watched him go with a faint smile. Sometimes it was still like a dream, Harry being with him. Falling for him. But it was the best dream turned reality he'd ever had. With a sigh he turned and went to go find wherever his book had ended up.

As for Harry, when he reached the Gryffindor common room, the party was just starting to get rowdy. So he slipped in relatively unnoticed and made a beeline to where he spotted Ron and Hermione. As soon as he got there, throwing an arm over them both with a grin. "We've officially survived seven years of schooling, and we're all still alive! I say we get some drinks."

Ron laughed agreeably. "Fred sent me some firewhiskey."

"Ron!"Hermione admonished, but she laughed. And as Ron dashed off to get the drinks, she turned to Harry with a smile. "You look happy."

Harry dragged his attention to her, returning the smile. "I am." He replied simply. "Had a nice time with him, and I didn't run into Dumbledore on the way back."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't tell him." She accused.

Harry blushed and ducked his head self-consciously. "I meant to… and then I just- he's distracting!"

"You've been meaning to and getting distracted for almost a month now." Hermione sighed, but shook her head even so as she smiled. "Tomorrow then. You already told me he's planning to kiss you or something in front of everyone. What better time?"

"You're right." Harry knew she was. He'd been putting it off far too long. Getting tongue-tied for far too long. Something that needed to be put to an end.

"Of course I am." She smirked, and the two of them were distracted as Ron appeared with the bottle of firewhiskey which they quickly sequestered a corner of the room for so they could drink in private. Even Hermione.

By the time the festivities were done, it was nearly dawn. Which of course meant there was only time to catch a few hours of sleep before showering and heading down to breakfast. They'd have until lunch before the leaving ceremony, but no one really wanted to spend that free time sleeping. So the graduating members stumbled to their dorms to get a few hours of sleep before their day began anew.

And when Harry finally had dragged himself out of bed in order to have breakfast, he fumbled around in his trunk for the hangover potion Severus had made him. Or rather, he'd borrowed it. But Severus never need know. And once his splitting migraine had abated he grabbed a change of clothes and his robes and went to get himself a hot shower.

Later as he was finishing getting dressed with Ron and Seamus, he looked in the mirror and groaned. "I look like hell… but you two don't look any better."

Ron snorted, "least you don't have a headache. Don't talk so loud."

Harry sighed, there was nothing to be done for it. At least Severus had seen him looking worse. And hell, he'd seen Severus looking far worse more often. So he finished with his robes and left with his friends to seek out some breakfast.

When they all entered the Great Hall, Harry immediately took his seat and reached for his pumpkin juice. The instant his hand made contact shooting a jolt of magic into the liquid to transfigure it into a stout black coffee. Which he dearly needed right now. And he tossed the entire thing back in only a few gulps before applying his magic to refilling it.

Severus snickered and turned back to his food. It seemed that Harry had had a long night. The brat had better get used to them, because he wasn't taking Harry down to his chambers later so the brat could have a nap.

"Did you manage to rescue your dungeons last night?" Albus asked conversationally.

Severus speared a sausage idly. "Oh no, he flooded my dungeons quite thoroughly. But I did manage to get the mess cleaned up before anyone noticed." He replied offhandedly. Knowing _exactly_ what it sounded like, and silently crowing in delight as Minerva began to violently choke on a bite of pear, and Albus to lose control over a small laugh.

"Thank goodness for small wonders." Albus muttered as he tried to help Minerva with the blockage as the other teachers in hearing range looked on in confusion.

"Small?" Severus bemoaned. "Nothing Harry gets _up_ to is small. That brat creates the _largest_ disasters I've ever had witness to."

At this point Minerva appeared to be hyperventilating.

Albus shifted and cleared his throat, trying to rein his laughter still. It seemed that Severus was definitely in a good mood this morning. And he couldn't blame the man. After today's graduation he and Harry would finally be able to stop keeping their relationship behind closed doors. "How fortunate you're able to handle them."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Severus agreed crisply.

Harry was not the only student to look up in shock as Professor McGonagall attempted to hex Professor Snape, only to be yanked back into her chair by concerned colleagues and have her wand confiscated for the time. Blinking over at Severus, he could tell the man looked pleased with himself. And meeting the man's amused look, he shook his head, mouthing, "what did you do?"

Severus merely winked at him. An action that was only caught by Albus, and those of Harry's friends who knew of the relationship between the two.

Harry shook his head with more silent laughter, and turned to his breakfast with a smile. He could only imagine… but really, he didn't blame the man for wanting to torment where he could.

"Harry?" Ginny queried from across the table as she looked back as well.

"It's Professor Snape." He waved a hand airily with a grin. "He's just being Snape."

Ginny smirked, and let it be. It was hard to pester for details when her friend was so happy. Besides… that statement revealed quite a lot, all things considered.

Harry went back to his coffee, greasy bacon, and toast with gusto. It was making him feel more human at this point. And he definitely wanted to feel that way. Dragging through today was not what he wanted to do.

When breakfast wound up, the Great Hall was emptied of students so preparations could be made by teachers and house elves. Which meant the students were free to do as they pleased. And for Harry and his friends, that meant wandering out to the lake to take seats on the bank.

Draco palmed a pebble and skipped it out over the surface of the lake. "It'll be almost strange, not coming back here as students."

"Speak for yourself." Ginny laughed and leaned up against her boyfriend.

Ron surprisingly didn't seem to notice. "We had a good run though, you know. It was definitely an experience."

Harry chuckled softly and lay back on the grass with a contented sigh. "Yeah. That it was."

"And Harry's a murderer before he's even legal!" Draco proclaimed with a laugh.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded, even as Ginny cuffed him.

Harry however had laughed shortly before smiling up at the clear sky. "It was him or me. And personally… I don't think he needed a third chance at life. Me however? I needed my second." He'd never really told his friends in detail what had happened. Or that he had been dead for a short while. But then they never asked for the details, merely accepting them if they came.

"Besides," Ron grinned, "you can bet it looked flashy on his resume. 'Killed a dark lord'. The only other one who has that is Dumbledore."

"Now here I was thinking that the confetti I stuck to it was the only thing flashy about it." Harry mused with a fabricated frown.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Now he's sounding like Lockhart."

"Gay, thank you. Please keep the airhead women away!" Harry announced with a raised hand of submission.

"I have a feeling Professor Snape will do that admirably." Hermione replied as she plucked blades of grass, pointedly further blocking the memory that _she'd_ once been an airhead woman around that fraud.

Ginny shot him a thoughtful look. "Not bisexual then?"

"Nope." Harry shrugged. "I don't think I was ever attracted to women. I liked the idea of being attracted to them, to anyone. But my life never allowed for it seriously until now."

"And now he's shagging the potions professor." Ron sniggered.

"Oi!" Harry's head shot up so he could glare at Ron. "He's _my_ potions professor, I'll do with him as I please. And for quite a long time."

"Just invite us to the wedding." Draco drawled with a smirk as he skipped another rock.

"Only if you invite me to yours and Ginny's." Harry countered in a desperate attempt to draw such attentions off of him.

"Hey!" Ron protested as predicted, and immediately there was a different source of entertainment.

An entertainment that Harry only half paid attention to. He was thinking about what Draco had said. Probably just in jest right now. But still… he needed to get something else out of the way before he could allow himself to think about anything like marriage. That, like all aspects of his relationship with Severus, would take time. Neither of them wanted to rush and make a mistake. And for that, they were still deliriously happy together.

By the time that they needed to report for the graduation ceremony, wherein afterwards they'd get lunch, the five of them trooped back up to the castle.

Each step Harry took he became more anxious. More nervous. And more excited. And if his friends noticed, they didn't remark on it. Not where they could be overheard.

Severus nearly laughed as he saw Harry reappear. The young man looked positively in need of more coffee. Or a strong glass of brandy. Not to say he wasn't in need of one himself… it wasn't every day that he planned to take Harry in his arms and kiss him incoherent in front of everyone.

Harry studiously kept his gaze away from Severus as he took a seat up near the front of the tables with his friends. His eyes gravitating towards Dumbledore, and meeting the man's twinkling look with a smile. "There used to be a time I didn't think I'd make it this far alive." He murmured under his breath as he looked away. And he truly believed, that without Severus, he might not have. The man had always looked out for him, taught him… and loved him.

After a time as refreshments were passed around, Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood to begin his commencement speech. It was listened to politely, and in Harry's case, with half his attention. He was too busy glaring at Severus who seemed to be keen on having a staring contest with him.

"-however, one of our graduates will be returning next year." Dumbledore began, and Harry's attention jerked towards the man. As did Severus's. "I am very pleased to announce that after nearly five months of begging and waiting for a response, Mister Potter will be returning as a dueling instructor."

Severus snorted. "You're not the only one he kept waiting for an answer." He muttered under his breath, not that it mattered, the applause and cheering of the students and some of his fellow professors was bordering on obscene.

Harry flushed and ducked his head a moment before standing and sweeping a courtly bow. Which only caused certain individuals to swoon, and Severus to fight back his Death Eater tendencies, before he sat down again.

Meanwhile Severus was telling himself that _no_, a round of Crucio for old times sake would _not_ be a good idea.

"And I can guarantee you that I need not be concerned of his abilities to control even those who were past classmates." Albus sent Harry a twinkling look. "He has an arsenal of hexes that even I would like to continue to avoid."

Harry laughed and motioned towards Professor Snape, knowing he'd get a spectacular glare. "I had a wonderful tutor."

Severus sneered at him. "Do not _mock_ me, Potter! I still have a few up my sleeve I never taught you, and I'd not mind putting them to use in lieu that I cannot give you detentions anymore."

"Of course, sir." Harry grinned cheekily.

The students, and even the rest of the staff were torn between laughing and being wary should a duel break out. But as for Dumbledore, he was delighted things were going so well. And what he'd spoken _had_ been the truth. Harry was powerful in both magical talent and knowledge. He had no doubt that Harry could control a class, even of seventh years. If the young man's work with the DA was anything to judge by.

"Now, now," Albus cleared his throat. "Let us at least graduate all these seventh years before our potions professor and the upcoming duel instructor decide to match wits."

Severus scowled at Harry who merely sat back with a smug look.

"When Professor McGonagall calls your name off the list, please come up to accept your diploma."

And so Harry waited through the applause, applauding himself politely for everyone, before he suddenly realized he had something to be wary of. As the students went down the line of professors, thanking the ones who they'd been taught by, Harry realized something. And it made him laugh, albeit warily.

Severus was at the far end, sending the students fleeing with a sneer. And as not only Ron's, but Blaise's name had been called… Harry knew Dumbledore had purposefully put him out of order. He was not the only one who noticed this. And as Hermione prodded him in the arm he shook his head. "He couldn't _not_ get in a last manipulation."

"Potter, Harry." Minerva called, and silently braced herself. When she'd seen Harry's name at the end of the list, she could only imagine what for.

Harry met Severus's unreadable gaze, smirked, and sauntered up to join the line of students who hadn't yet filed through.

To McGonagall herself he gave a tight hug, whispering thanks into her ear for all she'd done for him. And as he pulled away from the decidedly misty eyed woman, he continued on. When he got to Dumbledore, he shook his head at the man. "Seven years later and I still don't know what I want to do more, hex you to next Sunday, or thank you for it all."

"The thanks would be good." Dumbledore chortled, blue eyes twinkling. "However if you must hex, I rather think I'd look marvelous with a green beard to match my robes."

Harry looked at the man's attire. "Your robes are purple with blue moons, and you want a green beard?"

"Why not?" Dumbledore replied, as if truly confused.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe later, I have a certain last grand exit to make." And he sidled away with a shake of his head as Dumbledore laughed. "Mental." He muttered in an attempt to cow his nerves, and as Blaise moved aside, he was left standing before Severus. And instantly he felt his nerves return and hum in anticipation as he met the fathoms deep black eyes.

"Well, I think we've both been waiting long enough to do this." Severus said rather silkily, drawing on his bravado.

Harry flashed him a smirk as Professor Sprout, nearest them, edged aside suddenly nervous of an impending duel. "First…" he held up a hand, and the smile that slipped onto his face wavered, "I have something I need you to know."

Severus tried not to betray his mask to the surprise he felt as Harry stepped up to him and leaned in towards his ear.

Harry braced himself, before letting out the breath he'd been holding, his eyes falling closed. The darkness helped shut everything else out. And as softly as he dared, whispered the very thing he had been wanting to. "I love you."

Severus barely contained his gasp, only years of control kept him from it. And he turned startled eyes on Harry as the young man pulled back looking up at him anxiously, nervously… hopefully. "Did I just hear that correctly?" He whispered in awe.

Harry nodded, smiling at him brightly.

Severus didn't even listen for the gasps that issued from most everyone as his mask broke into a smile. A true smile. And one only a small number of people in this hall had ever seen. He was too busy getting lost into those brilliant green eyes. All at once, nervousness was cast aside. And he swiftly caught Harry's face between his hands, tipping it up and wasting no time in swooping in to devour his beloved's mouth - immediately earning himself a pleased moan.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck as he kissed the man back just as passionately. He felt one of Severus's arms go around his waist to pull them flush against each other, the other hand tangling in his hair to tip his head back and deepen their kiss.

All thoughts of those around them did not occur. They were too lost in each other.

They never saw Harry's friends begin to laugh and applaud raucously. Nor Minerva conjure up a chair which she collapsed into. Or the other staff and students try to figure out _what_ reaction they should have. Dumbledore merely laughed as he clapped, watching the happy couple finally break free of the shadows they'd had to hide themselves in since Christmas.

No. When they finally parted for air, smiling at each other lovingly, all they saw was each other. And Severus took Harry's hand in his. "Come with me." And he began to lead his Harry from the hall, intent on finding a more private place to be with the one he loved.

All thanks to one headstrong snake with a Dumbledorian complex. And in her cage, Sorai was curled around her clutch of eggs, knowing that somewhere, her masters were finally truly happy. With that in mind she fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
